A girl who kissed the fire
by Kittenzero
Summary: Romans Hermiona/Fred/George. Historia skupia się na relacjach tej trójki i ich przygodach.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter. Nie załapałam się na potteromanię, kiedy na półkach księgarni pojawiały się pierwsze książki z cyklu o młodym czarodzieju. Nie pobiegłam do kina na ekranizacje, przenoszące świat Privet Drive i Hogwartu na szklany ekran. Oczywiście kilka faktów z tego uniwersum kołatało mi po głowie. Śledząc newsy ze świata sci-fi i fantasy ciężko nie wiedzieć kim jest Hermiona Granger, czy Severus Snape.

Aż w leniwy dzień, pewnie kiedy nie miałam wiele do zrobienia obejrzałam pierwszy film."Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny". Potem, przy kolejnej okazji następne części. Zżyłam się z tym światem, z bohaterami, ich przygodami i perypetiami. W końcu przeczytałam wszystkie książki.  
I choć wiele rzeczy w cyklu mnie denerwuje, a sam Harry wydaje mi się bezbarwną postacią to są inni bohaterowie, dla których z uśmiechem wracam do Hogwartu. Może chodzi o atmosferę magii, może o przyjaźń, łączącą głównych bohaterów, może o przeniesienie się w czasy dzieciństwa, kiedy wydawało się, że samemu można przeżywać niezwykłe przygody.

Pewnym podsumowaniem mojej przygody ze światem Harrego Pottera jest to opowiadanie.  
To fan fiction, poświęcone postaciom, które w książkach o młodym czarodzieju lubię najbardziej – Hermionie Granger i bliźniakom Weasley- Fredowi i George'owi. Moją ambicją, tak jak często w przypadku twórców fanfików było stworzenie swego rodzaju alternatywnej historii. Całość zaczyna się w tym momencie kiedy „Harry Potter i Czara Ognia". Rozpoczyna się rok szkolny. Jednak nie odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny, nie pojawia się Voldemort. Wydarzenia biegną innym torem. W całym cyklu o Harrym Potterze najmniej przyciągał moją uwagę watek walki Chłopca Który Przeżył, ze swoim mrocznym antagonistą. O wiele bardziej interesowały mnie opisy magicznych stworzeń, czy barwne przygody bohaterów. Dlatego w fanfiku nie ma Czarnego Pana, nie pojawia się wątek walki z Wielkim Złem, zagrażającym światu. Jest magia, uczuciowe perypetie, sporo słowiańskich wierzeń i trochę historii. Historyczne fakty posłużyły mi za inspirację, ale nie trzymałam się sztywno wytyczonych ram dat, czy bitew.

Pisanie „Girl who kissed the fire" było dla mnie kolejna przygodą, puszczeniem wodzy fantazji. Okazją, by wymyślać własne magiczne stworzenia, czy zaklęcia. Dało mi możliwość, żeby pobawić się trochę światem znanym z cyklu o Harrym Potterze i przedstawić go we własnych barwach.  
W tekście pojawiają się adnotacje, objaśniające pojęcia wymyślone przez mnie, czy zaczerpnięte z innych źródeł niż książki z cyklu o młodym czarodzieju. Stworzenie tej krótkiej historii dało mi wiele radości. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż część będę umiała przekazać czytelnikom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona była zmęczona. Niesamowicie zmęczona.

Dostała marne Z ze sprawdzianu u profesora Flitwicka. Na zajęciach z transmutacji u McGonagall jej mysz uparcie nie chciała zmienić się w muszkę do smokingu. Profesor McGonagall spojrzała surowo na dziewczynę, spod masywnych szkieł okularów w prostokątnej oprawie. Hermiona skuliła się w sobie. Nie potrafiła się skoncentrować. Jej nadgarstek zawodził przy subtelnych ruchach różdżką. Miała wrażenie, że cała klasa na nią patrzy. Ze wstydu dziewczynie płonęły policzki. Skinęła różdżką jeszcze raz i aksamitna muszka pozbyła się długiego ogona. Ale wciąż miała wąsy i parę mysich uszu.

Po zajęciach Hermiona razem z Harrym i Ronem zeszła na obiad. Przerzucała strony podręczników, ale na żadnej nie potrafiła się skupić. Litery przestały składać się w jej umyśle w słowa i zdania. Była zmęczona, potwornie zmęczona. Nawet złość na fatalne wyniki na lekcjach nie potrafiła odegnać z umysłu dziewczyny kojącej wizji poduszki i kołdry. Marzyła tylko o tym, żeby zamknąć oczy i zasnąć. Nie liczyło się nic innego. Ani posiłek, ani lekcje, ani praca domowa.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - głos Rona wyrwał Hermionę z letargu, między jednym a drugim kęsem zapiekanki. Wytarła usta wierzchem dłoni.

- Jestem tylko zmęczona. - nie chciało jej się nawet rozmawiać.

Reszta dnia upłynęła całej trójce na ślęczeniu nad książkami i zadaniami domowymi. Pióro wypadało Hermione z dłoni, oczy same jej się zamykały. Gdy rozlany łokciem atrament poplamił jej pergamin z wypracowaniem dla profesora Snape'a dziewczynie opadły ręce. Starła plamy inkaustu ze stołu. Odprowadzana zdziwionym spojrzeniami Harrego i Rona wydukała, że idzie się wcześniej położyć i rzuciła się na łóżko. Nawet nie wzięła kąpieli, przebrała się tylko w piżamę  
i zapadła w ciężki, męczący sen. Sen tak twardy, jakby miała się z niego już nigdy nie obudzić.

Ranek nie przyniósł nowych sił. Gdy tylko Hermiona otworzyła oczy wybiegała myślą do momentu kiedy znów będzie mogła je zamknąć. Na lekcjach, podczas rozmów, czy posiłków marzyła tylko o tym, że wieczorem położy się spać. Starała się walczyć, z tą wszechogarniającą sennością. Ale nie było na to siły. W końcu profesor McGonagall złapała Hermionę w tłumie uczniów kłębiących się na schodach zamku.

- Masz ostatnio fatalne wyniki Granger, co z tobą?- zapytała nauczycielka oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Nic takiego, pani profesor, jestem tylko zmęczona... - Hermiona wiedziała, że powinna się wstydzić, że zawiodła pokładane w niej nadzieje. Przecież Gryffindor na nią liczy, bo to ona przeważnie zdobywała dodatkowe punkty dla domu. Ale nieodparta potrzeba snu zacierała wszystkie inne myśli.

- Idź do pani Pomfrey. Wyglądasz blado, niech da ci coś na wzmocnienie. - w głosie McGonagall nie było śladu matczynej troskliwości. - I Granger... postaraj się bardziej. Przecież w tym roku zdajesz SUM-y.

- Dobrze pani profesor, oczywiście pani profesor. - intencje Hermiony były szczere. Naprawdę bardzo chciała jak do tej pory wstawać pełna energii i do późna siedzieć z nosem w książkach. Ale po prostu nie miała siły.

Pani Pomfrey dała jej napar z kobylaku i kazała pić go codziennie. Nie był nawet najgorszy  
w smaku. Ale nie pomagał.

Cały tydzień upłynął Hermionie na zmaganiu się z ciążącymi powiekami, zmęczeniem  
i obojętnością. Na lekcjach była rozkojarzona. Nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi na głupie pytania Rona. Jej mózg pracował tak wolno. Najprostsze zaklęcia wydawały się inwokacjami nie do powtórzenia, godnymi samego Merlina. Przestało się liczyć cokolwiek, poza wieczornym rzuceniem się na łóżko i zatopieniem w objęciach snu. Pokłóciła się z Ronem, bo był pewien, że złośliwie nie chce mu sprawdzić wypracowania. Cały świat zamknął się w ramach poduszek, kołdry i łóżka. Piła napar z ostrokrzewu paragwajskiego i hektolitry kawy ale to nie pomagało. Rzeczywistość wydawała się daleka, nieważna, obojętna. Hermiona chciała tylko spać.

Ron i Harry powtarzali, że jest przemęczona. Łatwo było zrzucić ten stan na karb nadmiaru nauki  
i stresu. Łatwo było im nie zaprzątać sobie głowy problemami przyjaciółki, skoro obaj mieli nadmiar własnych. Harry zmagający się z wizją powrotu Sam-Wiesz – Kogo i chęcią zemsty. Ron, toczący wieczną wojnę z kompleksami i pozostawaniem w cieniu swoich starszych braci.

Hermiona wracała z biblioteki do wieży Gryffindoru. Schody zdawały się ciągnąć kilometrami. Zmęczona przysiadła na okiennym parapecie, na półpiętrze. Spojrzała w dół. Za szybą, daleko we mgle malowały się łąki i drzewa ścielące się u stóp Hogwartu. Zdążyła tylko pomyśleć jaki to ładny widok, ta powódź zieloności i spokoju.

- Hej, nie spij!- Hermiona zobaczyła burzę rudych włosów, piegi i roześmiane oczy. Zamrugała, bo najwyraźniej widziała podwójnie. Nie, zaraz, przecież to byli bliźniacy Weasley. Fred i George.

- Często tutaj nocujesz? - zapytał George. A może Fred? Bliźniacy byli tak podobni, a umysł Hermiony ostatnio odmawiał posłuszeństwa.

- Szłam do domitorium i pomyślałam, że na chwilę usiądę... - słowa jej się plątały. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Rozpościerał się już wieczór. Zaciemniał kąty i zakamarki zamku. Na korytarzu, poza nią i bliźniakami nie było już nikogo. Ostatnie wieczorne cienie tańczyły na kamiennej posadzce. Musiała spędzić co najmniej godzinę, zwinięta w kłębek na okiennym parapecie. Dziwne, że Filch, albo pani Norris nie obudzili jej wrzaskiem, lub urażonym kocim prychaniem. Mogłaby tu tkwić do rana. Hermiona usiłowała wstać, ale torba z książkami wymknęła jej się z rąk i z głuchym plaśnięciem wylądowała na schodach. Wypadły z niej pożyczone z biblioteki woluminy, które obiecywała sobie przynajmniej przejrzeć, zanim się położy. Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenia zielonych, roześmianych oczu. Fred podniósł jej książki i torbę ze schodów.

- Pani pozwoli... - drugi z braci podał dziewczynie ramię. Hermiona oparła się na nim czując przyjemne ciepło. Oczy znowu zaczęły jej się kleić.- Zanim znowu tu zaśniesz.- dodał.

- Nie za dużo się uczysz?- Hermiona usłyszała głos George'a, tuż przy swoim uchu. Ciepły oddech chłopaka musnął jej policzek. Szła pomiędzy bliźniakami, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na schodach. Fred niósł jej teczkę i książki. Miała wrażenie, że gdyby nie oparcie ramion braci nie pokonałaby następnych stopni. Każdy kolejny krok wydawał sie Hermionie ponad siły. Miała ochotę wrócić na parapet, zwinąć się tam w kłębek i poprosić Freda i George'a żeby pozwolili jej dalej spać.

- Może trochę za dużo...- wszyscy jej to powtarzali. Harry, Ron, pani Pomfrey, teraz bliźniacy Weasley. Kłopot w tym, że za dużo uczyła się tydzień temu. Teraz nie potrafiła utrzymać głowy nad książką bez zamykania oczu. Ciągle spała. Czym niby miała być zmęczona? Ale była. Jakby ktoś zabrał z niej całą wolę życia i zastąpił nieodpartą potrzebą snu.

- Wiem, że dziewczynom się tego nie mówi, ale kiepsko wyglądasz. - powiedział Fred zaglądając jej w twarz z promiennym uśmiechem. Cali bliźniacy. Uśmiechali się, cokolwiek mówili.

Hermiona wiedziała, że wygląda nie najlepiej. Nie miała siły rozczesać włosów, jej oczy okalały cienie, a skóra nabrała niezdrowego odcienia. Ale teraz puściła komentarz Freda mimo uszu. Bracia podali hasło do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru tkwiącemu w ramach portretowi Grubej Damy. Po chwili cała trójka znalazła się w przestronnym pomieszczeniu przy wesoło trzaskającym kominku, pomiędzy innymi uczniami. Pochylonymi nad książkami, plotkującymi i popijającymi kremowe piwo. Hermiona opuściła bezpieczną przystań ramion bliźniaków. Opadła na wygodną kanapę. Gwar pokoju wspólnego, monotonne brzęczenie śmiechów i rozmów sprawił, że jeszcze bardziej zachciało jej się spać.

- Dzięki. - wymamrotała w stronę rudych włosów i piegowatych uśmiechów.

Fred i George rzucili się w wir przybijania piątek i wymieniania dowcipów. Gdy po chwili spojrzeli w stronę Hermiony, ta już spała. Skulona na kanapie, między poduszkami, a rozmawiającymi uczniami.

- Co z nią?- George przysiadł przy śpiącej dziewczynie, z butelką piwa kremowego w ręku. - Nie wytrzymuje pięciu minut z otwartymi oczami?

- Hej, może wykręcimy jej jakiś numer?- na dywanie obok znalazł się Fred, płomiennowłose  
i piegowate odbicie brata. - Nieźle by było jakby zaczęła lewitować we śnie.

- Albo śpiewać?- zawtórował mu George. - Przeklinać?

- Dajcie jej spokój. - w rozmowę wtrącił się Harry. - Jest zmęczona, za dużo zakuwa. Bliźniacy wrócili w stronę zestawu butelek z kremowym piwem i łakoci.

- Odprowadzę ją do sypialni. - obok kanapy stanęła drobna dziewczyna, o czarnych, prostych jak drut włosach i bladej skórze. Stella Thornheart. Nieśmiała Gryfonka, prześlizgująca się cicho po szkolnych korytarzach. Stella nachyliła się nad śpiącą Hermioną. Delikatnie potrząsnęła starszą koleżankę za ramię.

- Obudź się... - powiedziała.

Ogień nagle przygasł, z kominka strzelił snop błękitnych iskier. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru powiało chłodem. Hermiona we śnie przewróciła się na plecy. Oddychała ciężko, jakby się dusiła. Na jej twarzy grały emocje niepokoju i strachu. Szarpała się przez sen, jej długie włosy rozsypały się na obiciu kanapy. Nerwowo rozkurczała i zaciskała pięści. Wydawało się, że dziewczyna próbuje się podnieść, ale jakaś siła wciska ją w pluszowe obicie. Stella upadła, jakby odrzucona niewidoczną ręką od posłania. W pomieszczeniu przygasły światła. Od kanapy na której leżała Harmiona bił chłód. Uczniowie cofnęli się. Przywarli do ścian, kilku wyciągnęło różdżki. Ktoś pobiegł po profesor McGonagall. Fred i George wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

- Dama w potrzebie.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować bracia przecisnęli się między znieruchomiałymi uczniami, przeskoczyli nad stolikiem i znaleźli się przy śpiącej. George przykucnął przy Hermionie. Odchylił jej głowę do tyłu i palcami zatkał nos. Nabrał powietrza i swoimi ustami objął usta dziewczyny. Własnymi płucami zabrał jej oddech. Gdy skończył wydmuchnął na dłoń obłoczek siwego dymu. Fred też nachylił się nad Hermioną i wciągnął do ust wydychane przez nią powietrze. Wraz  
z wypuszczanym przez chłopaka oddechem zamajaczyła strużka siwego dymu. Opary, które wydostały się z ust bliźniaków wirowały w pokoju wspólnym, jakby napawając się uwagą wlepionych w nitkę dymu spojrzeń Gryfonów. Obłoczek gęstniał, wirował coraz szybciej, aż  
w końcu osiadł na dłoni Freda i finalnie rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Weasley roześmiał się triumfalnie. Trzymał w palcach przedmiot. Małą, drewnianą drzazgę. Złapali z bratem za oba jej końce i przełamali. Trzask jaki się rozległ brzmiał, jakby złamało się jedno z ogromnych drzew  
w Zakazanym Lesie. Stella, pewnie przestraszona tym dźwiękiem, skuliła się pod ścianą.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Podniosła się z kanapy, blada i spocona. Rozejrzała się po obecnych, jakby nie do końca wiedząc kim jest i co tu robi. I wtedy w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru zabrzmiał śpiew kobiety.

- Co między skałami teraz w morskiej toni, co rozdzielone niech teraz się spełni, kogo widmowy złączył pocałunek, ten na zawsze razem...

Głos, który nucił słowa zdawał się płynąć z bardzo daleka. Stopniowo cichł. Przywodził na myśl smagane sztormem morze, klify i szum fal. W końcu w pokoju Gryffindoru zapanowała cisza. Wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na Hermionie i bliźniakach. Dziewczyna siedziała na kanapie, rozglądała się niepewnie, zatrzymując wzrok na zdziwionych twarzach świadków całego zajścia. Obaj Weasleyowie nagle usiedli z obu stron Hermiony, zajmując całą sofę. Otworzyli kolejne butelki z kremowym piwem. Na ich twarzach malowała się satysfakcja.

- Nie musisz nam dziękować. - George oparł rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. W oczach błyszczały mu wesołe iskierki.

- Ale powiedz chociaż, czy było fajnie. W końcu pierwszy raz się całowaliśmy.

Objaśnienia:

Ostrokrzew paragwajski – z liści tej rośliny jest wyrabiana herbata yerba mate.


	3. Chapter 3

- To była zmora... - głos Hermiony wrócił do zwykłego zdecydowanego, racjonalnego tonu.

- Co? - zapytał niezbyt przytomnie Ron.

- To, co mnie męczyło. Piszą, o zmorze w "Magicznych stworzeniach wschodniej Europy". Inne nazwy to kikimora, lub gnieciuch. - dziewczyna odłożyła grubą książkę, którą trzymała w dłoniach. Masywna okładka zamknęła się z trzaskiem.

Cała trójka leżała na wygodnej, zielonej trawie na błoniach ścielących się dookoła Hogwartu. Otoczeni książkami, pergaminami i notatkami rozkoszowali się chwilą spokoju w codziennym kołowrocie zajęć. Oderwali wzrok od zapisanych stronic, żeby dać odpocząć oczom i umysłom od nadmiaru zaklęć, inwokacji i recept.

Całe błonia były usiane grupami uczniów. Rozmawiających, śmiejących się, czytających  
i powtarzających materiał. Wrzesień był ciepły, przepełniony babim latem i jesiennym słońcem. Uczniowie cieszyli się pogodą, zanim trawa zbrązowieje, powietrze wypełni zimny wiatr, a w oczy zajrzy im groza SUM-ów, czy OWUTEM-ów. Na razie rok szkolny dopiero się rozpoczął.

Hermiona, Ron i Harry też korzystali z pięknej pogody. Spojrzenie dziewczyny powędrowało  
w stronę grupki Gryfonów. Najgłośniej wśród nich śmiali się bliźniacy Weasley i Lee Jordan, ich najbliższy przyjaciel. Na policzki Hermiony wystąpił lekki rumieniec. Oderwała wzrok od sylwetek braci.

- Na prawdę nic nie pamiętasz? - spytał Harry.

- Nic.

Wieczorne zajście w pokoju wspólnym zakończyło się, gdy pojawiła się profesor McGonagall, sprowadzona przez któregoś z uczniów. Gryfoni rozstąpili się przed swoja opiekunką. Kroczyła przez pokój wspólny zdecydowanym krokiem, z nieodłącznym, surowym wyrazem twarzy. Kraciasty szlafrok szeleścił wokół jej kostek. Wypytała obecnych w pokoju uczniów co zaszło. Hermiona nic nie pamiętała, ale jej nieodparta senność minęła. Poduszka i kołdra przestały być centrum świata. Podniosła się z kanapy. Kiedy dowiedziała się, co zrobili bliźniacy oblała się rumieńcem. Najpierw wyglądała, jakby zabrakło jej słów. Potem, jakby chciała ich uderzyć.

- Skąd wiedzieliście...?- Nauczycielka wpatrywała się nieufnie we Freda i George'a. Bracia przysparzali opiekunce Gryffindoru wiele kłopotów. Zazwyczaj nikogo nie ratowali, za to sprawiali same problemy.- ...skąd wiedzieliście co to jest?

- Charlie kiedyś nam opowiadał, jak kolegę na obozie w Rumunii męczyła zmora. Mówił, co można zrobić, żeby się jej pozbyć. Ten kumpel uwięził swoją w butelce. Gdyby Hermiona była facetem pewnie byśmy tak zrobili. Ale, że jest ładną dziewczyną, skorzystaliśmy z okazji ... - bliźniacy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i uśmiechy.

Profesor McGonagall westchnęła. Pod naporem myśli jej czoło mocniej niż zwykle pobruździły zmarszczki. Hermiona tkwiła, z niewypowiedzianymi słowami na ustach.

- Czterdzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru. - w pokoju wspólnym zabrzmiał ostry głos profesor. - Ale następnym razem wezwijcie nauczyciela, a nie bawcie się w ratowanie koleżanki na własną rękę.

McGonagall odprowadziły okrzyki wiwatów. George i Ron zaśmiali się i przesłali Hermionie pocałunek dłonią. Obaj. Znowu zarumieniła się po koniuszki włosów, ale zbyła sprawę machnięciem dłonią.

Dzień lub dwa po wydarzeniach w pokoju wspólnym, profesor McGonagall złapała Hermionę na schodach. Opiekunka Gryffindoru wezwała do siebie dziewczynę gestem dłoni.

- Jestem ci winna przeprosiny Granger. - zaczęła suchym głosem, zatapiając spojrzenie w twarzy uczennicy. - Ktoś taki jak ty, nie opuszcza się w nauce bez powodu. Powinnam to wiedzieć.

- Pani profesor...- Hermiona chciała wytłumaczyć, powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało. Jeśli trzeba nawet przeprosić. Ale nauczycielka nie dała jej dojść do słowa.

- Masz. - żylaste palce McGonagall wcisnęły w dłoń Hermiony grubą, oprawioną w skórę księgę. Wykaligrafowany złotą czcionka napis głosił "Magiczne stworzenia wschodniej Europy".- Tam znajdziesz więcej o zmorach. Sypiasz już dobrze?

- Tak pani profesor.

- To świetnie. Liczę na ciebie podczas SUM-ów, Granger.

Profesor Mc Gonagall odeszła szeleszcząc szatą. Uczniowie z respektem rozstępowali się przed nią, jak łodzie przed flagowym okrętem. Na zajęciach z transmutacji metaliczny żuk Hermiony bez problemu zmienił się w pieprzniczkę. Dziewczynę dotykały zazdrosne i pełne podziwu spojrzenia innych uczniów. Jej jednej w klasie transmutacja udała się to bez problemu. Uśmiechnęła się,  
z nieco udawaną skromnością.

Teraz jednak, na widok bliźniaków, pewność siebie opuściła Hermionę. Wygodnie rozciągnięci na trawie śmiali się i rozmawiali z Lee Jordanem, Angeliną Jonhson i którąś, ze starszych Gryfonek. Hermiona nie nawrzeszczała na Weasleyów, za to co zrobili. Ale też i im nie podziękowała. Po prostu wyszła z pokoju wspólnego i położyła się spać. Pierwszy raz od dawna sen przyniósł wypoczynek i ulgę. Miała nadzieję, że Gryfoni szybko zapomną o tym, co się stało. Co jakiś czas ścigały ją szepty i zazdrosne spojrzenia dziewcząt. Słyszała w korytarzach szmery rozmów "Ona się z nimi całowała. Z oboma!" Nie chciało jej się tłumaczyć, że przecież to tak naprawdę nie był pocałunek. Postanowiła po prostu nie rozmawiać z nikim na ten temat.

- Co jeszcze piszą o zmorach?- zagadnął Ron. Podążył spojrzeniem za wzrokiem Hermiony i też utkwił je w swoich starszych braciach.

- Mogą wysysać krew ze śpiących, dusić ich, albo zabierać im siły... - wzrok dziewczyny zatrzymał się na pokrytych drobnym pismem stronicach. - ... sposobem na pozbycie się zmory jest powieszenie lustra w pokoju... Zjawa jest tak brzydka, że zobaczywszy własne odbicie  
w zwierciadle ucieknie.

Cała trójka wymieniła spojrzenia. Po wypadkach w pokoju wspólnym Filch zawiesił lusterka we wszystkich domitoriach. Podobno na wyraźne polecenie profesor Mc Gonagall.

- A ten głos... - mówił dalej Ron. - ... wszyscy go słyszeliśmy, mówił coś o pocałunku...

- Proszę cię. - Hermiona ze złością znowu zamknęła książkę. - To nie był żaden pocałunek, tylko...

- Cześć!

Trójka przyjaciół zatrzymała wzrok na sylwetce, stojącej w promieniach wrześniowego słońca. Włosy drobnej dziewczyny powiewały na wietrze. Machała ku nim, na jej twarzy jaśniał uśmiech.

- Cześć Stella. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. Podniosła się z trawy.

- Już dobrze się czujesz?- spytała Stella. Była niższa i drobniejsza od Hermiony. Wydawała się krucha i delikatna, jak porcelanowa lalka. Chodziła do jednaj klasy z Ginny Weasley. Niewiele osób w szkole zwracało na nią uwagę. Była cicha i nieśmiała. Ale bardzo sympatyczna.

- Już zupełnie w porządku.- Hermiona otrzepała kolana ze źdźbeł trawy i pierwszych jesiennych liści.- Skinęła na pozostałych. - Idziemy? Zaraz zaczną się lekcje.

Popołudniowe światło padało na ich twarze, gdy zmierzali w stronę zamku. Mury Hogwartu wydawały się płonąć czerwienią, okienne szyby pod dotknięciem promieni słońca zmieniały się  
w złoto. Stella zrównała się krokiem z Hermioną. Spojrzała na grubą książkę, którą starsza uczennica niosła pod pachą. Studiowała wzrokiem tytuł. Słoneczne promienie zapalały w literach migocące iskierki.

- Czytałaś o zmorach, prawda?- zapytała Stella.

- Tak, profesor McGonagall pożyczyła mi tę książkę. - przyznała Hermiona

- Piszą w niej skąd się biorą? - zagadnęła młodsza z Gryfonek.

- To chyba po prostu złośliwe duchy... - wtrącił się w rozmowę Ron. - Czepiają się tego, kto im się nawinie pod rękę... - na te słowa Stella pokręciła głową z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

- To mogą być niespokojne dusze tragicznie zmarłych ludzi. Zmorą może być też osoba o dwóch duszach. Jedna, niezależnie od drugiej wychodzi z ciała i poluje na śpiących.

Ron i Harry wyglądali jakby mimo pięknej pogody przeszedł ich lodowaty dreszcz.

- Można mieć dwie dusze? - zapytał Harry.

- Oczywiście. Dobrą i złą.

- Skąd wiesz to wszystko?- ta drobna, niepozorna dziewczynka wzbudziła ciekawość Hermiony.

- Moja rodzina pochodzi ze wschodniej Europy. Tam wiara w zmory była kiedyś bardzo powszechna. Tak jak w strzygonie i upiory.

- I myślisz, że Fred i George załatwili zmorę na dobre? - pytał dalej Ron.

- Nie, tylko odpędzili. Złamali drzazgę, w którą się zmieniła. Ale to powinno pomóc. Nie będzie już więcej nachodzić Hermiony.

- A ten głos... Ten, który wszyscy słyszeliśmy... - wypytywał Harry.

- Nie pamiętam głosu. Chyba zasłabłam z wrażenia.

Resztę drogi do zamku przebyli dyskutując o słowiańskich wierzeniach. Stella wyjaśniła trójce przyjaciół różnice między żmijami i smokami, czy między skrzatami, a ubożętami. Gdy już weszli do zamku i ogarnął ich cień murów, zamiast zalewu słońca Stella na chwilę zatrzymała Hermionę.

- Mogłabyś pożyczyć mi tę książkę, kiedy już skończysz czytać?- zapytała błagalnie. Widać było, że przełamuje wrodzoną nieśmiałość. Miała proszące spojrzenie. Wyglądała, jakby spodziewała się odmowy.

- Oczywiście. Jasne. - Hermiona przywołała na twarz swój najbardziej sympatyczny uśmiech. Rozczulała ją ta dziewczynka, wpatrująca się w trójkę przyjaciół z niemym podziwem, jakby byli gwiazdami filmowymi.

Następne dni Hermiona spędziła jak zwykle z nosem w książkach. Znalazła czas, żeby przestudiować "Magiczne stworzenia wschodniej Europy". Poznała takie istoty jak południce, leszych, czy płanetniki. W wolnym czasie zaniosła wolumin Stelli. Młodsza z Gryfonek dzieliła sypialnię z dwiema siostrami Sparkle, ognistowłosymi dziewczętami o białej skórze, arystokratycznych manierach i wyniosłym usposobieniu. Na widok Hermiony Stella uśmiechnęła się i zeskoczyła z łóżka. Wcześniej siedziała na materacu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i stopami schowanymi pod kocem, otoczona przez książki i notatki.

- Oddam, jak tylko przeczytam. - zapewniała biorąc do ręki wolumin. - Może napijemy się razem czekolady w pokoju wspólnym? - dodała nieśmiało.

Hermiona z uśmiechem skinęła głową. I wtedy jej wzrok przykuł bibelot stojący na półce, obok łóżka Stellli. Miniaturowy okręt w butelce. Hermiona widywała podobne zabawki w mugolskich sklepach, na wakacjach z rodzicami. Ale w tej butelce szalał miniaturowy sztorm, próbujący zatopić okręt w dziesięciu centymetrach wody. Żagle uginały się pod naporem wiatru, maleńkie fale z furią przelewały się przez burtę. Mimo to, okręt cały czas utrzymywał się na powierzchni. Stella podchwyciła wzrok koleżanki. Podniosła butlę i przybliżyła do oczu. Zniekształcona twarz dziewczyny odbiła się w zielonym szkle. Podała bibelot Hermionie, która z ciekawością zatopiła w nim spojrzenie. Okręt był wykonany z wręcz nieprawdopodobną dbałością o szczegóły i każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal. W butelce nadal szalał sztorm, nie dając stateczkowi chwili wytchnienia. Hermiona oddała bibelot Stelli z niemym pytaniem w oczach.

- Dostałam to od babci. Podobno to miniatura okrętu mojego przodka. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Był kaprem, w służbie króla. Wieki temu pływał po Bałtyku. Jego statek nigdy nie zatonął. Babcia mówiła mi, że był potężnym czarownikiem i do dzisiaj żegluje na tym statku widmo.

Wzrok Hermiony spoczął na maleńkiej, drewnianej sylwetce okrętu. Dziób zdobiła rzeźba przedstawiająca kolczasty krzew. Z wysiłkiem odcyfrowała litery zdobiące burtę.

- Sercokrzew...

- Od tej rośliny pochodziło nazwisko mojej rodziny. - usłyszała głos Stelli.- Kiedy jeszcze mieszkaliśmy na wschodzie.

- Profesor Sprout chyba wymieniła kiedyś tę nazwę...- Hermiona przeszukiwała pamięć.

- Sercokrzew to lecznicza roślina. Poza tym odpędza złe duchy. Mam przy sobie kilka jagód...- młodsza uczennica wskazała na woreczek, zawieszony na swojej szyi. - To talizman... - dodała zmieszana.

Obie dziewczyny obserwowały zmagania stateczku z bezlitosnym sztormem w butelce. Hermionie przyszło do głowy, że ten widok ma w sobie coś niepokojącego.

Objaśnienia:

Uboże, ubożę – postać z wierzeń staropolskich, opiekuńczy duch domowy, zapewniający dostatek.

Południca – według wierzeń słowiańskich złośliwy i morderczy demon polujący latem na tych, którzy niebacznie w samo południe przebywali w polu.

Leszy, borowy – w wierzeniach słowiańskich demon lasu, jego pan i władca zwierząt w nim żyjących.

Płanetnik (inne nazwy: chmurnik, obłocznik) – postać z wierzeń słowiańskich, istota uosabiająca zjawiska atmosferyczne. Wierzono, że płanetnicy kierują chmurami, zsyłają burzę i grad. Nazwa "płanetnik" pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa _planeta_ i jest stosunkowo młoda, w przeciwieństwie do prawdopodobnie oryginalnych form "chmurnik" i "obłocznik".

Kaper - armator lub dowódca, również członek załogi uzbrojonego statku handlowego, walczący na własny koszt i ryzyko w służbie swego mocodawcy prowadzącego wojnę na morzu.


	4. Chapter 4

- Co to są burzyny i jak się ich pozbyć?

- Burzyny to morskie duchy wywołujące sztormy. Żeby je ugłaskać trzeba wylać do morza wino... nie, wsypać do morza garść soli.

- Jakie rośliny odpędzają chochliki?

- Dzika mięta i dziewanna.

Hermiona i Stella upiły kolejny łyk pysznej czekolady z bitą śmietaną i uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Siedziały w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i odpytywały się wzajemnie. Hermiona wreszcie znalazła kogoś, kogo mogła zalewać strumieniem swojej wiedzy. Wreszcie spotkała też osobę, która swoje informacje czerpała spoza książek. Tę drobną, niepozorną dziewczynkę. Stellę.

Stella znała wiele drobnych tajemnic, które przekazały jej mama, czy babcia. Mnóstwo przydatnych zaklęć, porządkujących codzienność. Roślinami znalezionymi na łące opatrzyła poparzenia, które niechcący zadał sobie Neville Longbottom, rzucając nieudane zaklęcie. Nie musiała biec z tym do pani Pomfrey. Gdy księżyc był w nowiu sporządzała miksturę z melisy, kory miłorzębu i widłaka. Mruczała zaklęcia nad kubkiem parującego wywaru i wypijała go jednym haustem. Napój pomagał w nauce i rozklejał powieki zmęczone od ślęczenia nad stronicami ksiąg. Innym razem, gdy  
z sypialni Hermiony zaczęły znikać błyskotki i biżuteria dziewcząt Stella rozsypała po kątach żółte kwiaty dziewanny. Wyjęła z kieszeni srebrną monetę, chuchnęła w nią i położyła na stoliku przy łóżku koleżanki. Rano moneta zniknęła, a zamiast niej pojawiły się kolczyki, które wcześniej przepadły Hermionie i pierścionek, który zniknął z szafki i jednej z jej współlokatorek. Stella uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, prawie przepraszająco.

- Chochliki. - wyjaśniła. - Trzeba im dać wykupne.

Wydawało się, że magia płynie w żyłach Stelli. Była dla niej równie naturalna, co oddychanie. Nie oznaczała wkuwania na pamięć sekwencji zaklęć, ale podążanie za intuicją, korzystanie z wiedzy, którą dziewczynka wyssała z mlekiem matki.

Hermiona zazdrościła jej tego. Zazdrościła nauk wyniesionych przez Stellę z domu, magii, którą młodsza koleżanka przesiąkła od dziecka. Rodzice Hermiony byli dentystami. Hogwart jawił im się, jako magiczna kraina, odległa od ich poukładanej codzienności. Daleki i nierealny, niczym baśniowy zamek w chmurach.

- Zobacz...- Stella odłożyła na chwile opasły tom poświęcony ochronie przed magicznymi stworzeniami i wyciągnęła z kieszeni zdjęcie. Fotografia zatrzymała w czasie wizerunek jej  
i jeszcze dwóch kobiet. Stały na ruchliwej ulicy. Wiatr, rozwiewał im włosy i szczypał  
w zaczerwienione policzki. Stella utrwalona na zdjęciu śmiała się radośnie. Obie kobiety uśmiechały się bardziej powściągliwie. Jedna była już staruszką, dotkniętą przez czas, wspierającą się o lasce. Druga panią w średnim wieku. Miały surowe, ostre rysy i zdecydowanie wypisane na twarzach, ale wyraz ciepła w oczach. Trzymały dłonie na ramionach Stelli, w opiekuńczym geście. Za plecami całej trójki rozpościerał się mały sklepik. Nad jego drzwiami wisiał szyld z napisem "Zielarnia Thornheart".

- To twoja mama i babcia? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Tak, a to ich sklep zielarski. Chcesz zobaczyć jak wygląda w środku?

Hermiona skinęła głową, a Stella nacisnęła na klamkę drzwi wejściowych znajdującą się na fotografii. Na sekundę obraz utrwalony na kliszy się zamazał. Po chwili na zdjęciu prezentowało się dumnie wnętrze Zielarni Thornheart. Był to ciasny sklepik, przez wąskie okna do wnętrza wpadało niewiele światła. Ale od asortymentu zgromadzonych ziół i ingrediencji mogło się zakręcić  
w głowie. Półki zajmowały słoje, fiolki i saszetki, z zawartością różnorakiej barwy rozpościerające się w schludnych rzędach. Na blatach stały żywe rośliny w donicach, prężące dumnie liście.  
W całym miejscu unosiła się atmosfera magii i tajemnicy. Hermiona wyczuwała ją, utrwaloną nawet na fotograficznej kliszy. Była zupełnie inna od nastroju w gabinecie lekarskim jej rodziców. Białym, czystym, wydezynfekowanym.

- Mogłabyś kiedyś tam ze mną pojechać, gdybyś chciała. Sklep jest w Essex...

- Nie mieszkacie w Homesmade, albo innej wiosce czarodziejów? - zapytała Hermiona. Stella pokręciła przecząco głową. Śmietana zdobiąca wierzch czekolady pozostawiła jej ślad nad górną wargą.

- Mieszkamy na mugolskim osiedlu. Sklep też tam jest. Ale czarodzieje wiedzą, jak nas znaleźć.

Hermiona i Stella spotkały się spojrzeniami ponad stertami książek.

- To co...?- zapytała starsza z Gryfonek. - Kujemy dalej?

Obie dziewczyny wracały już do swoich pokoi. Dobiegał końca kolejny, wypełniony nauką dzień. Umysły przetworzyły informacje, oczy przeczytały niezliczone stronice zapisanego tekstu. Ale Hermionie było milej pochłaniać książki, gdy czuła obok milczące wsparcie Stelli. Dziewczyna nie miała pretensji, że starsza koleżanka znowu chce powtarzać materiał. Nie dogryzała, że Hermiona ciągle siedzi z nosem w książkach. Wierzyła, że świetnie poradzi sobie na SUM-ach. Uśmiechnęły się do siebie na pożegnanie.

- Hermiona!- odwróciła się i zobaczyła za plecami błysk białych zębów i spojrzenie roześmianych oczy. Bliźniacy Weasley. Znowu. - Masz chwilę?

- Spieszę się. Musze się wcześniej położyć. - odparła wymijająco. Nie chciała z nimi rozmawiać. Fred i George oznaczali jedno. Kłopoty.

- Hermiona, no co ty... - z ust braci natychmiast popłynęła fala pretensji. - Chcemy tylko chwilę pogadać...

- W końcu cię uratowaliśmy. - dodał z kpiącym uśmiechem Fred.

- W końcu się całowaliśmy. - zakończył George.

Ten jeden, feralny wieczór, o którym Hermiona wolałaby zapomnieć. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Stelli. A potem skinęła niecierpliwie głową i schroniła się razem z dwójką braci w przytulnym załamaniu korytarza.

- Czego chcecie?- spytała Hermiona. W myślach szykowała gotowe odpowiedzi na zalew irytujących i niebezpiecznych pytań.

- Czym można zastąpić jagody acai? - Fred oparł się o ścianę i wpatrywał w nią intensywnie. Takiego pytania się nie spodziewała.

- Nie możemy ich dostać. Są sprowadzane i cholernie drogie. Pani Pomfrey zapowiedziała już, że ma tylko kilka i nam nie da.

- Po co wam jagody acai? - to pytanie nasuwało się nieuchronnie.

- Do mikstury. - odpowiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem Fred.

- Jakiej... nie nie chcę wiedzieć. - Hermiona machnęła dłonią, jakby odpędzała od siebie niepotrzebne myśli. - Co... co ma dać ta mikstura? Nie mówcie mi dokładnie po co wam ona, bo musiałabym powiedzieć profesor McGonagall.

- Mikstura... - czoła bliźniaków zmarszczyły się w namyśle. - mikstura... dobrego wzroku? Wyraźnego wzroku? - zabrzmiało to jak na wpół stwierdzenie, na wpół pytanie.

Hermiona przeszukiwała pamięć. Acaia była tropikalna rośliną. Jej jagody, o wielu właściwościach leczniczych stanowiły bardzo pożądany składnik eliksirów. Wpływały pozytywnie na wszystkie sfery ciała i umysłu. Od pamięci, aż po słuch. Czym ją zastąpić?

- Na dobry wzrok spróbujcie rumianku, albo świetlika. - to pierwsze, co przyszło jej na myśl. Chciała się pozbyć bliźniaków. Ich promiennych uśmiechów i niewygodnych pytań. Przecisnęła się między braćmi.

- Dzięki Hermiona!- zawołał Fred.

- Nie ma o czym mówić. - machnęła ręką, jakby chciała się pozbyć czegoś uporczywego. - Uważajcie, żeby mikstura nie wybuchnęła wam w twarz. Tylko mi nie dziękujcie. - dodała gwałtownie.

Za późno. Hermiona znalazła się w uścisku dwóch par ramion, a na jej policzkach wyciśnięto dwa, gorące całusy. Ciepłe oddechy bliźniaków musnęły jej ucho. Znowu zarumieniła się po koniuszki włosów.

- Po prostu musieliśmy to zrobić. - Fred uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Razem z bratem zniknęli  
w masie uczniów. Hermionę ścigały rozbawione, zaskoczone i zazdrosne spojrzenia. Rumieniec znowu nie chciał opuścić jej policzków.

Hermiona była już w piżamie, ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach i nosem usmarowanym pastą. Pod drzwiami łazienki wpadła na Stellę. Nagle zapragnęła poprawić sobie humor, po incydencie  
z braćmi Weasley.

- Może zanim pójdziemy spać, napiłybyśmy się truskawkowej lemoniady, u ciebie w pokoju? Skoro obie księżniczki Sparkle pojechały na weekend do rodziców?

Stella kiwnęła głową tak energicznie, że grzywka opadła jej na oczy. Chwilę później siedziały na łóżku, w pokoju Stelli z talerzem pełnym ciastek i wysokimi szklankami, napełnionymi lemoniadą. Koc przyjemnie rozgrzewał im stopy. Hermiona nie wytrzymała i powiedziała koleżance o tym co się stało.

- George i Fred robią ze mnie idiotkę, bawią się moim kosztem. - prychnęła z ustami pełnymi łakoci. Stella zastanawiała się przez chwile.

- Może po prostu cię lubią. - powiedziała.

Hermiona prychnęła jeszcze raz. Stella zaśmiała się.

- Podobają się wielu dziewczynom.

- Daj spokój, znam ich odkąd trafiłam do Hogwartu. Są... no są prawie jak bracia.

- W zeszłym tygodniu Amelia Sparkle próbowała rzucić na Freda zaklęcie miłosne. Związała razem dwie świece, wyryła na nich ich imiona. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju akurat je zapalała. Musiała szybko je zgasić i chować wszystko do szafki. Może znowu spróbuje, jak nikogo nie będzie  
w pokoju.

Stella i Hermiona długo się śmiały. W końcu starsza z Gryfonek przerwała ten wybuch wesołości.

- Myślisz, że takie czary naprawdę działają? - zapytała. Wizja Freda uwiązanego magicznym zaklęciem do wyniosłej Amelii Sparkle niespodziewanie zaczęła ją uwierać. Księżniczka Sparkle zaczęłaby wtedy jeszcze bardziej zadzierać nosa! Stella pokręciła z uśmiechem głową.

- Eliksiry, albo zaklęcia mogą najwyżej wywołać... zadurzenie. Ale na pewno nie miłość. Po kilku dniach działanie uroku mija.

Obie dziewczyny upiły kolejny łyk lemoniady i wyciągnęły wygodnie stopy pod kołdrą. Za oknem zaczął padać deszcz, dudniąc w szyby tysiącem mokrych palców. Hermiona poczuła przyjemne odprężenie.

Nikt nie mówił o Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Nikt się nie dąsał, nie stroił fochów. Nie chciał za wszelką cenę ratować świata. Przyjaźniła się z Harrym i Ronem, ale oni byli czasem tak skoncentrowani na sobie. Tak pogrążeni we własnych problemach. W głupich, chłopięcych kłótniach, słownych przepychankach, ciągłych rozmowach o meczach quidditcha. Nie mogła z nimi porozmawiać tak, jak ze Stellą. Bez obrażania, osądzania. Robiły wspólnie te wszystkie dziewczyńskie rzeczy. Piły lemoniadę, malowały paznokcie, gadały o chłopakach. Pierwszy raz miała koleżankę, dziewczynę. Kogoś, komu mogła się zwierzyć bez obawy wykpienia, wyśmiania, zlekceważenia. To było przyjemne uczucie.

Siedziały obie, grzejąc stopy pod kocem, jedząc ciastka i plotkując o chłopakach.

Stella wypytywała Hermionę o zajście z bliźniakami. Hermiona nie chciała się do tego przyznać, sama przed sobą, ale wspomnienie tego pocałunku sprawiało, że krew znowu uderzała jej do twarzy.


	5. Chapter 5

- Hermiona, musimy się pospieszyć...

- Wiem, ale nie chcę, żeby ktoś nas usłyszał.

- To Harry pożyczył ci tę pelerynę niewidkę?

- Tak, ale musiałam go o to prosić cały dzień.

Szepty stłumione przez materiał peleryny umilkły. Korytarze Hogwartu nocą spowijał mrok. Światło księżyca zaglądając przez okna, kreśliło cienie na kamiennych podłogach i wysokich, krętych schodach, których szczyt niknął w ciemności. Prowadziły na samą górę Wieży Astronomicznej. Gdyby jednak wsłuchać się bardzo dokładnie w ciszę zalegającą na korytarzach można by usłyszeć delikatny szelest dziewczęcych stóp. To Hermiona i Stella, w objęciach peleryny niewidki maszerowały ku szczytowi schodów. Podążały za złotym królikiem. Magiczny zwierzak roztrząsał dookoła lśniący pył i naprowadzał dziewczęta na drogę. Hermiona i Stella pokonały kolejne stopnie. Za długouchym przewodnikiem, cicho, bezszelestnie. Nagle królik stanął słupka  
i zastrzygł nerwowo uszami. Jego oczy lśniące, czarne paciorki utkwione były w miejscu gdzie zaczynała się kaskada schodów. Obie dziewczyny odwróciły się i zobaczyły woźnego Filcha  
z panią Norris, przy boku maszerującego holem. Filch wydawał gniewne pomruki, a jego kotka rozglądała się uważnie błyszczącymi oczami o barwie rubinów. Obie Gryfonki przywarły plecami do ściany, odprowadzając dozorcę wzrokiem. Hermionie wydawało się, że ich oddechy są głośne jak miech kowalski. Ale Filch i pani Norris niczego nie zauważyli. Złowróżbna dwójka zniknęła za załamaniem murów. Złoty królik zastrzygł uszami i pokicał w dalszą drogę, ku szczytowi schodów. Stella i Hermiona ruszyły za nim.

Stella powiedziała Hermionie o swoim pomyśle kilka dni wcześniej. Zapytała, czy koleżanka nie miałaby ochoty wybrać się razem z nią na Wieżę Astronomiczną. W nocy, naruszając zasady, do których przestrzegania byli zobowiązani uczniowie Hogwartu. Ale był powód, żeby je złamać.

- Żmijowa Noc zdarza się raz do roku. - opowiadała Stella z wyraźnym przejęciem, gdy siedziały razem na błoniach, wystawiając twarze na jesienne słońce. - Wtedy żmije spotykają się, wysoko  
w chmurach. Pozdrawiają się i tańczą razem na niebie. Na pewno będzie wtedy burza. Ale z Wieży Astronomicznej może uda nam się je zobaczyć.

Hermiona nigdy nie widziała żmija. Dopóki nie poznała Stelli nie wiedziała nawet, że taki stwór istnieje. Dziewczyna opisywała go jako ogromnego, uskrzydlonego gada, żyjącego w chmurach, mającego władzę nad deszczem, płanetnikami i chmurnikami. Żmije były podobne do smoków, ale nie żyły z nimi w przyjaźni, za to były przychylnie nastawione do ludzi. Niegdyś wierzono że walki obu gatunków potężnych gadów mogą sprowadzić na ziemię susze, powodzie, czy huragany.

- To co, pójdziemy je zobaczyć...? - zapytała nieśmiało Stella. - Taka okazja zdarza się raz w roku. Tylko raz widziałam Żmijową Noc, kiedy odwiedzaliśmy rodzinę na wschodzie. Ale byłam wtedy bardzo mała. Później nie było jak. Mieszkamy z mamą i babcią na pierwszym piętrze.

- Wiesz, że uczniowie mają zakaz chodzenia nocą po szkole. - Hermiona starała się być jak zwykle głosem rozsądku. Ale brzmiała, jakby chciała przekonać samą siebie.

- Przecież mnóstwo razy chodziłaś w nocy po szkole. - Stella uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Niesforna grzywka znowu opadła jej na oczy. – Wszyscy mówią o przygodach twoich, Rona i Harrego.

- A jeśli Filch nas złapie?- Hermiona wysuwała kolejne argumenty.

- Nie złapie. Czarujesz najlepiej spośród wszystkich uczennic, ja też trochę potrafię. Mamy się bać tego starego charłaka? Pójdziemy, proszę?- dodała błagalnie.

Hermiona przygotowała w myślach stos gotowych odpowiedzi. Ze ona, Harry i Ron przemykali się nocą po zamku, gdy był ku temu naprawdę ważny powód. Na przykład ratowanie świata. Że to ryzykowne, niebezpieczne. Że ich dom może stracić za to punkty. Że jako prefekt Gryffindoru powinna dawać przykład.

- Harry ma coś, co może nam się przydać. Jeśli uda mi się to od niego wyciągnąć to pójdziemy.

Szczęście im sprzyjało. Po serii próśb i nalegań Harry pożyczył Hermionie pelerynę niewidkę. Siostry Sparkle znowu wyjechały na weekend do rodziców i Hermiona mogła spać w pokoju razem ze Stellą. W piątkowy wieczór wpatrywały się w siebie podekscytowane. Żeby nie zasnąć wypiły mnóstwo kawy i do późna rozwiązywały łamigłówki. W końcu zapadła noc i Hogwart okryła zasłona ciszy. Stella zsunęła się z łózka na podłogę i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Wykonała nią skomplikowany gest i wyszeptała.

- Duco animo vado.- wraz z jej słowami w pokoju rozbłysło światło. Hermiona przetarła oczy. Wpatrywała się w mieniącego się wszystkimi odcieniami złota królika. Zwierzak właśnie uformował się z lśniącej mgły na środku pokoju. Przyglądał się uważnie dwójce dziewcząt. Stella nachyliła się nad zwierzątkiem i wyszeptała mu coś do ucha.

- W porządku. - powiedziała do przyjaciółki. - Daj pelerynę. - On będzie nas prowadził.

- Ale przecież... wszyscy go zobaczą.

- Widzimy go tylko my. - uśmiechnęła się Stella.

Szczyt schodów, zakończonych drzwiami wejściowymi do obserwatorium Wieży Astronomicznej był coraz bliżej. Majaczył w ciemności, rozświetlanej złotym pyłem niczym obietnica nagrody. Już tylko kilka stopni dzieliło dziewczęta od masywnych, drewnianych drzwi o stalowych okuciach. Hermiona sięgała po różdżkę by rzucić zaklęcie otwierające Alohomora. Ale zanim zdążyła to zrobić, królik dokicał do drzwi i oparł się o nie łapką. Drewniane podwoje ustąpiły z cichym skrzypieniem. Zwierzak rzucił dziewczętom ostatnie spojrzenie czarnych, błyszczących oczu, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Hermiona przyglądała się zaskoczona jak złoty, futrzasty kształt rozmazuje się w smugach świetlistego pyłu gdy nagle posadami Wieży Astronomicznej zatrząsł grom.

- Zaczęło się. - wyszeptała nerwowo Stella. - Szybko!

Wpadły do obserwatorium, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. W okna Wieży Astronomicznej chlusnęły strugi deszczu. Powietrze rozświetliły błyskawice. Nad zamkiem i błoniami przetaczały się kanonady gromów. Stella przypadła do okna. Niemal przycisnęła twarz do szyby. W uszach szumiał im łoskot litrów wody uderzających o mury Hogwartu i błonia ścielące się u stóp zamku. Hermiona rozglądała się ostrożnie dookoła. Nieustająca kanonada burzy i to, że po raz kolejny łamała zasady panujące w szkole, odbierały jej nieco odwagę.

- Jest, jest widzę go! - Hermiona nie wierzyła, że młodsza z Gryfonek jest w stanie cokolwiek dostrzec w zalewach deszczu i mroku nocnego nieba. Stella przycisnęła nos i policzki do szyby. Wpiła łapczywie wzrok w ciemność za oknem.

- Stella, ty na pewno...

Błyskawica rozświetliła ponownie mrok, odbierając Hermionie mowę. Piorun na sekundę wydobył na światło, nawet najciemniejsze zakątki obserwatorium. Hermiona zamarła, porażona ogromem kształtu, który prześlizgnął się za oknem. Następny błysk utrwalił w jej pamięci, jak na negatywie fotografii zarys ogromnej postaci. Masywnej głowy, długiego ogona, grzbietu skrzącego się łuskami. Ciała o wężowych splotach, krążącego w powietrzu. Jego lot napędzały uderzenia pierzastych skrzydeł. Żmij oddalał się od okna niknąc w strugach ulewy. Hermiona podeszła do szyby. Poczuła pod palcami chłodną, szklaną powierzchnię. W kipieli deszczu przemykały ogromne sylwetki, poruszające się z niezwykłą gracją. Żmije unosiły się nad ziemią, wysoko, niemal dotykając chmur. Zbiły się w gromadę. Wydawało się, że pozdrawiają się wzajemnie. W ich ruchach nie było dzikości, właściwej smokom, tylko łagodna gracja. To spotkanie ogromnych stworzeń przypominało magiczny taniec.

- Są... piękne... - tylko te słowa przyszły Hermionie do głowy. Chłonęła niezwykły widok. Wiedziała, że może już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć niczego podobnego.

Wściekły napór burzy ustał. Z wolna zmieniła się w miarową, jednostajną ulewę. Potoki wody spadały na rozmokłą ziemie, spływały po kamiennych murach Hogwartu. Pioruny nie rozcinały już nieba, umilkły pomruki grzmotów. Hermiona i Stella siedziały w obserwatorium, próbując przebić wzrokiem zasłonę ciemności i strug deszczu. Zobaczyć jeszcze raz ogromną sylwetkę żmija. Ale wraz z ustaniem siatki błyskawic niebo dookoła Hogwartu spowijał mrok. Dziewczęta wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Ich różdżki emanowały słabym światłem, ale zbyt nikłym, by przebić pokrywę ciemności obejmującą zamek i dalej przyglądać się Żmijowej Nocy.

- Dziękuję. - powiedziała Hermiona. - Dziękuję, że mi je pokazałaś.

- Drobiazg. - uśmiechnęła się Stella. - Tutaj mogłyśmy zobaczyć żmije, bo Wieża Astronomiczna jest bardzo wysoka.

- Lepiej wracajmy. - Hermionę znowu opadły natrętne wyrzuty sumienia. Przypominające, że jest prefektem, najlepszą uczennicą Gryffindoru. Że powinna dawać innym przykład. - Nic więcej nie zobaczymy.

Dziewczęta schroniły się pod peleryną-niewidką. Stella znowu wymówiła inwokację i na środku obserwatorium ze złotej mgły uformował się długouchy kształt. Spojrzał na dziewczyny  
z wyrozumiałością.

Schodziły po schodach. Cicho, ostrożnie, bezszelestnie. W ciemności majaczyła sylwetka królika. Zmierzał ku dołowi schodów, one za nim. Plątanina stopni dobiegła końca. Dziewczyny ostrożnie postawiły stopy na podłodze korytarza. Powoli zmierzały ku swojej sypialni. Przed nimi pętle  
i zakręty niezliczonych holów i przejść. A potem zostaje schronić się w ciepłych objęciach kołdry  
i poduszki. Tylko nie dać się złapać, nie dać się złapać, nie dać się złapać.

Korytarze Hogwartu nocą sprawiały niepokojące wrażenie. Zewsząd dochodziły skrzypienia  
i tajemnicze szelesty. Jakby zamek żył, oddychał, a nie spoczywał uśpiony. Cienie na podłodze, nakreślone księżycowym światłem przybierały rozmaite kształty. Hermionie przez moment przemknęło przez głowę, że nagle zza drzwi wyjdzie potwór, ożywający tylko nocą, by polować na nieposłusznych uczniów, którzy naruszają zakaz chodzenia po szkole po zmroku. Odpędziła od siebie te myśli. Emanujący złotym blaskiem zwierzęcy przewodnik dodawał jej otuchy. Prowadził dziewczyny przez rozległy korytarz. Niespodziewanie zastrzygł uszami i stanął słupka. Zawrócił. Zaczął biec w przeciwnym kierunku, tam skąd przyszły. Hermiona i Stella spojrzały po sobie, choć ledwo widziały zarys własnych twarzy w panującym mroku.

Kroki. Tupot stóp rozlegał się dookoła, brutalnie zakłócając ciszę. Ktoś biegł korytarzem w ich stronę. Dwie sylwetki, były coraz bliżej. Jeśli Hermiona i Stella zaczną uciekać może z nich spaść peleryna. Dziewczęta złapały się za ręce i przywarły plecami do chłodnej, kamiennej ściany. Kroki zadudniły tuż obok. Biegło dwóch chłopaków. Światło księżyca, wpadające przez okno prześlizgnęło się po ich twarzach i rozwianych włosach. Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. Nie, nie mogła się mylić. Fred i George. Znowu oni. Co tym razem wymyślili? To pewnie Filch ich ściga. Nagle Fred potknął się. Upadł, ze stłumionym przekleństwem na ustach. Prosto na dziewczyny. Cała trójka wylądowała na podłodze. Bezpieczna peleryna niewidka zsunęła się. Bliźniacy Weasley wpatrywali się w twarze Stelli i Hermiony, które zdawały się być ucięte na wysokości ramion. Barki dziewcząt okrywała dalej peleryna, wymazując ich ciała przed wzrokiem. Kolana i stopy wyrastały z podłogi, w miejscu, gdzie załamała się krawędź tkaniny.

- To wy...? - rozległ się zdumiony szept George'a. - Co tu robicie?

- Co wy tu robicie?- syknęła rozzłoszczonym tonem Hermiona.

- Łajdaki! Znajdę was! Nie ukryjecie się przede mną!- z końca korytarza dobiegł ich rozzłoszczony głos woźnego Filcha.

Nie było czasu do stracenia. Hermiona dostrzegła w załamaniu holu wnękę, która mogła pomieścić kilka osób. Popchnęła resztę towarzyszy w tamtą stronę.

- Zobaczy nas.- syknął Fred.

Różdżka Hermiony wykonała nieznaczny gest. - Wingardium Leviosa. - wyszeptała. - Evolvo peleryna. - dodała Stella.

Dziewczyny wepchnęły bliźniaków w gościnną niszę w ścianie. Przed nimi rozpostarła się peleryna niewidka. Odgradzała całą czwórkę od korytarza i wściekłych, węszących spojrzeń Filcha. Woźny pojawił się w holu, w asyście pani Norris. Dyszał gniewnie, po szybkim biegu i mamrotał przekleństwa.

Starali się nawet nie oddychać. Przed Filchem chroniła ich tylko peleryna niewidka. Jeśli w korytarzu powieje wiatr, woźny zobaczy stopy czwórki uczniów, próbujących się ukryć. Filch rozglądał się, mamrotał coś do siebie i uparcie węszył. Przeszedł obok nich, ale niczego nie zauważył. W końcu, gdy Hermiona poczuła, że całe jej ciało zdrętwiało od stania w tej samej pozycji, że brakuje jej tchu, bo cały czas płytko oddycha, woźny z przekleństwami na ustach opuścił korytarz.

Nie było czasu. Filch w każdej chwili może wrócić. Hermiona narzuciła pelerynę na siebie i Stellę.

- Przykro mi, ale nie schowamy się pod nią we czwórkę. Jest za mała. - skierowała słowa w stronę bliźniaków. Spod ochronnej tkaniny wystawała tylko jej twarz.

- Poradzimy sobie. - wzruszył ramionami Fred.

- Niezłe wdzianko. Skąd je macie?- George pogładził dłonią materiał,.

- Nie ma czasu. - ucięła gniewnie dyskusję Hermiona. Zaczęła już naciągać pelerynę na głowę.

- Dzięki.- usłyszały z ust bliźniaków.

- Tylko nam nie dziękujcie. - prychnęła gniewnie Hermiona.

Otuliły się materiałem. Królik niecierpliwie dreptał wskazując w którą stronę dziewczyny powinny się teraz udać. Znowu wyruszyły w cichą, powolną wędrówkę ku swojej sypialni. Hermiona odwróciła się, ale Fred i George zniknęli już w którymś z bocznych przejść. Co oni znowu wymyślili?

Obie Gryfonki przekradały się korytarzami Hogwartu, podążając za swoim złotym przewodnikiem. Przemierzały plątaninę schodów i zakamarków. Musiały obudzić Grubą Damę i spotkać się z litanią wymamrotanych przez obraz pretensji. Czemu włóczą się po nocy i co one sobie w ogóle myślą. W końcu Gruba Dama wpuściła je, wydymając malowane usta. Dopiero gdy Stella pogłaskała królika, a zwierzak pod jej dotykiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu, dopiero gdy schroniły się między kołdrą, a poduszkami Hermiona odetchnęła. Wyciągnęły się wygodnie. Można było wreszcie rozprostować kolana i przestać nerwowo wstrzymywać oddech. Dziewczęta wymieniły się spojrzeniami i uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

- Co ci Weasleyowie znowu wymyślili! - żachnęła się Hermiona. - Nie mogą usiedzieć spokojnie dwóch minut. - dodała.

- My też nie. - odparła z uśmiechem Stella.

- Dziękuje, że mnie zabrałaś na wieżę. Warto było. - Hermiona jeszcze raz przypomniała sobie niezwykły spektakl rozgrywający się pod nocnym niebem, w strugach deszczu.

- Drobiazg. - przyjaciółka odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem.

Obie dziewczyny wtuliły się w poduszki. W głowach migotały im przygody, jakie przeżyły tej nocy. Ciała żmijów, lśniące w niezwykłym tańcu, ucieczka przed Filchem, podążanie za złotym królikiem. Zasnęły z głowami pełnymi wspomnień.

Następne dni przyniosły naukę, naukę i jeszcze raz naukę. Hermiona przygotowywała się do SUM-ów. Stella pomagała jej jak mogła. Czasem spotykały się też z Harrym i Ronem, w Trzech Miotłach na butelkę piwa kremowego. Stella jaśniała z dumy, że ma znajomych, ze starszej klasy, w dodatku sławnych na cały Hogwart. W końcu przestała czerwienić się za każdym razem, gdy odezwał się do niej któryś z dwójki chłopaków.

Jeden z poranków zastał Hermionę, Rona i Harrego na korytarzu, w skłębionym tłumie uczniów. Przeciskali się między pierwszoroczniakami, starając się dotrzeć swojej do klasy. Uwagę całej trójki przyciągnęła grupa Puchonów, rozmawiająca ze sobą nerwowo i wyraźnie czymś przejęta. Do zgromadzenia dołączali kolejni uczniowie i uczennice, gestykulujący i zdenerwowani. Nagle na korytarzu pojawiła się okrągła postać profesor Sprout. Uczniowie ustępowali jej z drogi. Dotarła do swoich podopiecznych. Dwie pierwszoroczne Puchonki, z łkaniem schroniły się w objęciach jej solidnych, matczynych ramion. Atmosfera na korytarzu stała się napięta. Głosy uczniów zlewały się w jednostajny szum, zdenerwowane brzęczenie.

- O co tu chodzi?- zastanawiał się na głos Ron. Hermiona nie czekała dłużej. Pociągnęła za rękaw przechodzącą obok Hannę Abbot.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała blondwłosej Puchonki. Hanna miała wyraz napięcia na twarzy, rozglądała się dookoła zdenerwowana. Nachyliła się szybko nad Hermioną i wyszeptała jej coś do ucha. Potem odeszła w stronę kłębiącej się gromady kolegów i koleżanek z jej domu. Profesor Sprout mówiła do nich, spokojnym, matczynym tonem, ale stojąca nieco dalej trójka przyjaciół nie była w stanie rozróżnić słów.

- Co ci powiedziała? - dociekał Ron.

- Powiedziała... powiedziała, że w nocy ktoś zbił lusterko w dormitorium Puchonów. To, które zawiesił Filch. - Hermiona wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie.

- Myślisz, że to... - Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, jakby szukając w jej twarzy potwierdzenia swoich obaw.

- Nie wiem. - rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. - Nie wiem, nie wiem...

Przez szkołę przetoczyła się fala paniki. Dziewczyny zawieszały nad łóżkami amulety mające chronić przed zmorą. Chłopcy umawiali się na spanie, na zmianę, żeby nie dać się zaskoczyć.  
Z książek, rodzinnych notatek, opowieści babci wyciągnięto tysiące sposobów, jak bronić się przed zjawą. Wyglądało na to, że Stelli też udzielił się ten nastrój histerii. Dookoła swojego łóżka rozsypała jagody sercokrzewu. Namówiła Hermionę, żeby położyła woreczek  
z suszonymi owocami na swojej szafce nocnej.

- Dla bezpieczeństwa...- przekonywała wciskając zawiniątko z jagodami w dłonie przyjaciółki. Miała zimne ręce i wystraszone spojrzenie.

Atmosfera niepokoju unosiła się w powietrzu. Profesor McGonagall przekonywała swoich podopiecznych, że nie ma się czym przejmować, że nauczyciele czuwają nad ich bezpieczeństwem i żeby lepiej wzięli się do nauki.

Hermiona starała się zbytnio mnie myśleć o tym, co mogło się stać w dormitorium Puchonów. Czuła się dobrze, niepokojąca senność nie wróciła. Uspokajała Stellę i inne Gryfonki, Parvati Patil czy Katie Brown. Skoro profesor McGonagall zapewnia, że nic im nie grozi to na pewno tak jest. Może ktoś zrobił głupi dowcip zbijając lustro. Ale następnego dnia...

- Hermiona... masz chwilę?

Znowu. Znowu George i Fred. Stali przed Hermioną na korytarzu pełnym uczniów. Wpatrywali się w nią z dziwnym, niepewnym wyrazem na twarzach. Bez codziennego uśmiechu w oczach  
i głupich dowcipów spływających z ust.

- Teraz? - zapytała z wyrzutem. Na pewno znowu wymyślili coś idiotycznego. - Zaraz mam lekcje.

- Może być później. Ale chcieliśmy pogadać... na osobności. - dokończył ściszonym głosem George.

- Na długiej przerwie w łazience dziewcząt na drugim piętrze. - odpowiedziała o kilka tonów ciszej Hermiona. Głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Serio? W łazience dla dziewcząt? Ty to masz pomysły...- w oczach bliźniaków znowu zagrały wesołe iskierki.

- To łazienka Jęczącej Marty, nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał. - ucięła dyskusję Hermiona.

Zniknęła w tłumie uczniów zmierzających na górę. Bliźniacy odprowadzili ją wzrokiem.

Łazienka dziewcząt na drugim piętrze przedstawiała przygnębiający widok. Na podłodze lśniły kałuże. Rzadko kto tu sprzątał. Uczniowie omijali to miejsce. Dziewczęta bały się spotkania  
z Jęczącą Martą, albo po prostu nie chciały wysłuchiwać litanii pretensji ducha dawno zmarłej uczennicy.

Kiedy Hermiona weszła do pomieszczenia bracia już na nią czekali. Zmierzyli dziewczynę wzrokiem pełnym napięcia i wyczekiwania. Z rur w łazience kapała woda. Nerwowe kap, kap, kap z każdą kolejną kroplą.

- O co chodzi? - zapytała Hermiona. Najlepiej zakończyć to jak najszybciej. Odpowiedzieć na drażniące, niebezpieczne pytania Weasleyów i mieć to z głowy.

- No więc...- Fred i George wymienili spojrzenia. - Wpadliśmy na taki pomysł...Filch powywieszał te lusterka, w dormitoriach. Wymyśliliśmy, że zrobimy eliksir wielokrotnego odbicia...

- Wiesz, sprawia, że w jednej powierzchni odbija się to, co pokazało się w innej. Faceci używają go głównie, żeby podglądać co dzieje się w szatniach dziewczyn... Jak laski się przebierają... - George nagle zamilkł. Chyba uświadomił sobie co właśnie powiedział.

- Myśleliśmy, że dostaniemy odbicie zmory. Utrwalimy je i będziemy sprzedawać. Niektórzy sporo zapłacą, żeby się wystraszyć. Pomyśl, prawdziwa zmora, lepiej niż w tych tandetnych mugolskich horrorach... - Fred zasypał Hermionę potokiem słów, żeby odbiec od niebezpiecznego tematu.

- Kiedy w nocy spotkaliśmy się na korytarzu poszliśmy wysmarować eliksirem wielokrotnego odbicia lustro w dormitorium Puchonów. Filch prawie nas dorwał. Nieważne... Posmarowaliśmy to lustro, które zostało stłuczone. No więc... chyba powinnaś to zobaczyć. - zakończył George. Wyjął  
z kieszeni małe zwierciadełko. - Zobaczysz w nim to, co odbiło się w lustrze w dormitorium Puchonów. Musisz tylko powiedzieć... Ostendo multum...- i dotknął kieszonkowego lusterka końcem różdżki.

Łazienkę na drugim piętrze obryzgała fontanna kropli. To Jęcząca Marta znów próbowała się zabić, wskakując do toalety. Pluskowi wody towarzyszyły jej zawodzenia. Ale Hermiona ich nie słyszała. Wpatrywała się w obraz, który zapamiętała błyszcząca powierzchnia w jej dłoni.

Na szklanej tafli utrwaliły się wizerunki uczniów krążących po dormitorium Puchonów. Zjawiali się, pojedynczo, lub grupkami, by po chwili zniknąć ze szklanej powierzchni. Potem, z nastaniem nocy na tafli lusterka malowała się tylko ciemność. A w końcu odbiła się twarz tego, kto pięścią zbił lustro.

To była drobna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z nieprzytomnym wyrazem w oczach. Pojawiła się znikąd w szklanej tafli. A potem, równie niespodziewanie zaciśniętą w pięść dłonią zakończyła życie lustra. Hermiona widziała ją przez mgnienie oka, ale nie mogła jej nie poznać.

Stella. To była Stella.

Objaśnienia:

Duco animo vado - Duco łac. - prowadzić, Animal łac. – zwierzę, Vadovas – lit. przewodnik. Zaklęcie przywołuje zwierzęcego przewodnika, który pomaga bezpiecznie dostać się w określone miejsce.

Evolvo łac. – rozpościerać. Zaklęcie mogące rozwinąć daną powierzchnię, np. zwój materiału.

Ostendo – łac. pokazywać. Multum - łac. wiele


	6. Chapter 6

- Nie Ron, nie wiem czym naprawić twój eliksir. Wyobraź sobie, że nie jestem chodzącą encyklopedią.

Stłumiony szept Hermiony dochodzący z kąta sali dotarł do uszu profesora Snape'a.

- Za bezsensowne gadanie na moich zajęciach Granger i Weasley tracą po dwadzieścia punktów. Łącznie Gryffindor traci czterdzieści. Niech no jeszcze odezwie się Potter i dobijecie do sześćdziesięciu.

Hermiona i Ron wymienili wściekłe spojrzenia. Eliksir chłopaka, który powinien być srebrnoperłowej barwy i mieć gładką, niezmąconą powierzchnię bulgotał i kipiał purpurowymi bańkami. Hermiona ze złością odwróciła głowę. Inni uczniowie pochylili się głębiej nad swoimi flakonami, byle nie ściągnąć na siebie drwiącego wzroku nauczyciela eliksirów.

Hermiona z trzaskiem zamknęła pulpit swojego stolika. Odniosła ampułkę z gotowym wywarem na miejsce, gdzie kazał je zostawić Snape. Po drodze szturchnęła łokciem Rona i dosypała ukradkiem do jego fiolki garść świeżych ziaren maku. Eliksir Rona przestał bulgotać i nabrał bladoróżowej barwy. Nie był to ideał, ale prezentował się o wiele bardziej zbliżenie do cieczy, którą kazał sporządzić im Snape. Hermiona i Ron znowu wymienili spojrzenia, ale tym razem malowało się  
w nich przepraszające zrozumienie. Dziewczyna wyszła na zewnątrz klasy. Oparła się plecami  
o kamienny mur i westchnęła.

Hermiona wróciła myślami do rozmowy, w łazience dla dziewcząt na drugim piętrze. Najpierw zasypała bliźniaków gradem podejrzeń. Że im nie wierzy, że nie mają racji oskarżając Stellę, że skąd mają pewność, że ich eliksir wielokrotnego odbicia zadziałał właściwie. W końcu dodali rumianku, zamiast jagód acai. A w ogóle to czemu włóczą się po szkole po nocy, przez nich Gryffindor może stracić punkty. Ale poważne twarze Freda i George'a, brak uśmiechu w ich oczach wskazywał, że bracia mówią serio.

- Może być pod działaniem uroku. - przekonywał Fred. - To może nie być jej wina.

Hermiona przypomniała sobie puste spojrzenie oczu przyjaciółki i przeszedł ją dreszcz.

- Powiesz McGonagall? - dociekał George.

Hermiona pokręciła głową. Długie, rozpuszczone włosy zatańczyły wokół jej twarzy.

- Porozmawiam najpierw ze Stellą. - powiedziała cicho.

Stali tak przez chwilę we trójkę, zmieszani, niepewni, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Przygnieceni ciężarem, tego co właśnie zobaczyli i związani wspólną tajemnicą. Fred zrobił gest jakby chciał położyć Hermionie rękę na ramieniu, a George jakby chciał powiedzieć coś krzepiącego. Ale wyraz smutku w jej oczach sprawił, że nic nie zrobili. Bliźniacy poszli w swoją stronę, Hermiona w swoją. Z mocnym postanowieniem zapytania Stelli, o co chodzi.

Ale nie miała na to szansy.

Gdy Hermiona weszła do sypialni, którą przyjaciółka dzieliła z księżniczkami Sparkle zobaczyła obie siostry blade i przyciskające dłonie do ust. Obok Neville'a Longbottoma i Colina Creevey niosących bezwładne ciało drobnej dziewczynki. Stelli. Profesor McGonagall dyrygowała nimi, jak muzyk niewprawioną orkiestrą, każąc im zanieść nieprzytomną do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Nikt nie wiedział co się stało. Stella nagle zemdlała. Zaniesiono ją do pani Pomfrey. Hermiona wierzyła, że przyjaciółka szybko dojdzie do siebie. Ale dziewczynka zapadła w rodzaj letargu. Pani Pomfrey nie potrafiła jej dobudzić. Hermiona zaglądała do skrzydła szpitalnego codziennie.  
Za każdym razem wracała z tą sama odpowiedzią.

- Jest wyczerpana. - powiedziała pielęgniarka. - Wygląda, jakby ktoś urokiem pozbawił ją sił. Wmusiłam w nią napary wzmacniające i posmarowałam maścią przywracającą zdrowie. Czekam, kiedy się obudzi. Ale jeśli to urok to powinien ja obejrzeć profesor Dumbeldore. Niestety, jest  
w Ministerstwie, wróci za kilka dni.

Hermiona przysiadła przy łóżku Stelli. Skóra dziewczynki była tak blada, że zlewała się barwą  
z pościelą. Zawsze szczupła, teraz jeszcze wychudła. Pod oczami rysowały jej się cienie, a pierś unosiła się w nieregularnym, płytkim oddechu. Miało się wrażenie, że każdy następny dech może być jej ostatnim.

Hermiona wpadła na pomysł, że Stellę może też dręczyć zmora. Namówiła Harego i Rona, żeby jej pomogli. Przekonała panią Pomfrey, że wiedzą, co robić. Wieczorem, cała trójka uzbrojona w szklana butelkę stanęła w nogach łóżka Stelli. Przez chwilę zagarniali powietrze od głowy śpiącej ku jej stopom, jakby wpychając je do szklanego naczynia, które trzymał Ron. Hermiona zakorkowała flakon i wrzuciła go do kominka, mrucząc słowa inwokacji. Butelka z trzaskiem pękła w płomieniach. Ale nie było słychać pisku poparzonej zmory, ani też zjawa nie uleciała ciemną strugą przez komin. Pani Pomfrey wygoniła całą trójkę od łóżka chorej. Kazała im czekać na Dumbledore'a.

Hermiona leżała w łóżku, w swojej sypialni. Nie mogła przestać myśleć. Nie potrafiła pozbyć się  
z pamięci widoku Stelli, bladej, wymizerowanej, niemal rozpływającej się w fałdach wykrochmalonej pościeli. Paplanina współlokatorek działała jej na nerwy. Zagłębiła twarz w poduszkę, żeby materiał zagłuszył ich rozmowy. Też tak gadały ze Stellą, potrafiły paplać godzinami. O chłopakach, o ocenach, o ciuchach. Co teraz stanie się z jej przyjaciółką? Czy wyzdrowieje, skoro nawet pani Pomfrey nie potrafi jej pomóc? Hermiona zamknęła oczy i nagle  
w jej głowie zrodziła się pewna myśl. Ale musiała poczekać do rana.

Fred i George schodzili z boiska cali mokrzy po treningu quidditcha. Obaj łapali pośpiesznie oddechy i śmiali się, razem z resztą drużyny. Cały skład dopadł do butelek z wodą i ręczników. Zawodnicy łapczywie pili i wycierali spocone twarze. Bliźniacy przybili piątkę z Lee Jordanem, który obserwował grę zespołu, stojąc bezpiecznie na ziemi.

- Dobry mecz chłopaki. - rzucił. Wiatr bawił się jego dredami.- Grajcie tak dalej, a skopiemy wszystkim tyłki.

- Mówisz i masz. - obaj pałkarze byli pewni siebie. Jak zawsze.

- Acha, ktoś na was czeka. - Lee Jordan wskazał dłonią na sylwetkę, stojącą na krawędzi boiska. – Sterczy tu już pół godziny. Pytała mnie, kiedy kończycie.

Stała tam. Szczupła, niewysoka dziewczyna w jeansach i płaszczyku. Podmuchy wiatru szarpały jej szalikiem w kolorowe pasy. Wrześniowe ciepło zaczynało już odchodzić w przeszłość. Trawa okrywająca błonia szarzała, w plątaninie darni na fioletowo barwiły się tylko wrzosy. Dziewczyna chuchnęła w dłonie, które zmarzły od ukąszeń wiatru, tych samych, które zaróżowiły jej policzki. Czekała na nich. Hermiona.

Fred i George momentalnie zostawili Lee Jordana. Skierowali kroki w stronę Hermiony i już po chwili byli przy niej. Uśmiech bliźniaków odbił się bladym echem na twarzy dziewczyny.

- Cześć. Macie chwilę? - spytała nonszalancko.

- Dla ciebie zawsze. - obaj rozpłynęli się w uroczych uśmiechach.

- Pomyślałam sobie... pomyślałam... zostało wam może jeszcze trochę tej mikstury wielokrotnego odbicia? - cała trójka maszerowała przez błonia. Coraz dalej od boiska quidditcha. Żeby nikt nie słyszał o czym mówią.

- Chcesz wysmarować lustro w przebieralni chłopaków? - dociekał George.

- Nie, chcę posmarować lusterko w pokoju, w którym leży Stella.

Obaj bracia wymienili spojrzenia.

- Nadal nie odzyskała przytomności? - spytał Fred. Hermiona pokręciła głową. Łzy zagrały jej na rzęsach. Ale zanim zdążyły spłynąć na policzki dziewczyna starła je wierzchem dłoni.

- Hej… - w następnej sekundzie poczuła dłoń Freda na ramieniu, a palce George'a we włosach. – Hej, Hermiona…

Dotyk chłopaków był ciepły i kojący. Przynosił coś w rodzaju pocieszenia. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. Cała trójka stała tak przez chwilę, bez słów, marznąc w podmuchach wiatru.

- Nie ma sprawy, damy ci miksturę. – zapewnił George.

- Tylko najpierw nasmaruj lusterko w jej pokoju, a dopiero potem swoje małe, podręczne. – przypominał Fred. - I pamiętaj o zaklęciu Ostendo multum...

Hermiona dostała od bliźniaków porcję eliksiru. Zastosowała się do ich zaleceń. Wtarła odrobinę w szklaną powierzchnię w sali, gdzie stało łóżko Stelli. Kilka kropel upuściła na swoje kieszonkowe lusterko. Miała je teraz przy sobie, poszukała znajomego kształtu w kieszeni szaty. Westchnęła jeszcze raz i ruszyła spod sali eliksirów, na następne zajęcia. W jej głowie kłębiły się wątpliwości, leki i obawy. A co, jeśli profesor Dumbeldore nie będzie potrafił pomóc? Co, jeśli Stella już się nie obudzi?

Po zajęciach znowu skierowała kroki do skrzydła szpitalnego. Zastała panią Pomfrey, krzątającą się wokół dwójki Puchonów, którzy niechcący rzucili na siebie czar łuskowej skóry i Krukona, który chciał uszczęśliwić zaklęciem bagiennego oddechu Draco Malfoya. Inkantacja odbiła się i trafiła w rzucającego, sprawiając, że z ust chłopaka wydobywały się cuchnące opary. I wokół Stelli, przygwożdżonej do łóżka, zakopanej w pościeli. Nieprzytomnej, nie odpowiadającej ani głosem, ani uśmiechem na słowa koleżanki.

- Hej...- Hermiona przysiadła przy łóżku młodszej Gryfonki. Stella wyglądała, jakby była pogrążona w najgłębszym śnie świata. Jej czarne włosy rozsypały się na poduszce.

- Musisz się obudzić... - kontynuowała Hermiona. - niedługo zaczną się rozgrywki quidditcha, będziemy kibicować. Chociaż ja tak naprawdę nie przepadam za tą grą, tylko nie mów Harremu  
i Ronowi... Po meczu zawodnicy z przeciwnych drużyn potrafią się do siebie nie odzywać przez miesiące. Dziecinada...

- Właśnie...- nabrała powietrza. - Ron i Harry wypytują o ciebie, byli tu ze mną kilka razy... Przynieśliśmy ci kwiaty. - wskazała na wazon w którym fioletem skrzyły się wrzosy. Fred i George też o ciebie pytali... Wszyscy o ciebie pytają...

Świat przed oczami Hermiony na moment się rozmazał. Wytarła oczy rękawem. Spojrzała z czułością na bladą, trójkątną twarz Stelli.

- Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciółki... Inne dziewczyny zawsze albo mi dokuczały, bo byłam za dobra, albo chciały się zaprzyjaźnić tylko po to, żebym dała im odpisać pracę. - ujęła drobną dłoń Stelli  
w swoje ręce. Palce przyjaciółki były zimne, niczym lód. Na jej skórze uwydatniła się sieć błękitnych żyłek. Hermiona mówiła dalej.

- Profesor Dumbledore na pewno będzie wiedział, co robić. Na pewno ci pomoże. - wymówiła nazwisko dyrektora szkoły, jakby było zaklęciem, które w magiczny sposób przywróci uśpionej dziewczynie świadomość. Nic się nie stało. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła palce śpiącej.

- Proszę, obudź się. Stella wróć do mnie, proszę...

Gdy pani Pomfrey wróciła do sali zastała Hermionę siedzącą na łóżku Stelli i trzymającą w uścisku dłoń przyjaciółki. Pielęgniarka otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć. Ale w końcu się nie odezwała. Patrzyła na dwójkę dziewcząt z mieszaniną smutku i czułości, a potem wyszła doglądać innych uczniów.

Hermiona szykowała się do snu. Na poduszce i kołdrze jej łóżka piętrzyły się stertą grube księgi, w masywnych oprawach, które przeglądała przed zaśnięciem. Wtarła w policzki odrobinę nawilżającego kremu. Uszczęśliwiła włosy porcją odżywki. Zatrzymała wzrok na stosie książek, potem przeniosła spojrzenie na nocną szafkę, gdzie leżało jej kieszonkowe lusterko. Było już późno, ale wiedziona przeczuciem postanowiła spojrzeć, co dzieje się u Stelli. Rozejrzała się, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma w sypialni i sięgnęła po różdżkę.

- Ostendo multum... - wraz z jej słowami szklana powierzchnia zamigotała. Hermiona zatopiła spojrzenie w kieszonkowym lusterku. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. W samej piżamie wybiegła z sypialni, roztrącając po drodze dwie Gryfonki i zostawiając za sobą ich oburzone głosy.

- Hej, uważaj Granger!

- Dokąd ona tak biegnie?

Hermiona pędziła przed siebie. Pokonywała kolejne stopnie schodów. W piżamie, na boso, czując chłodny powiew korytarzy na skórze i zimno kujące w stopy. Nieważne, że uczniom nie wolno nocą chodzić po szkole. Jeśli wpadnie na Filcha wymyśli jakiś wykręt. Wciąż miała przed oczami to, co zobaczyła w lustrze. Stellę, wstającą z łóżka i wychodzącą ze swojej sali.

Stella się obudziła. Hermiona musi ją znaleźć, spytać jak przyjaciółka się czuje. Powiedzieć, jak się cieszy, że już wszystko w porządku. Klaskanie bosych stóp Hermiony, na kamiennych płytach niosło się echem po korytarzu. Pędziła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Prawie zderzyła się z Ernie Macmillianem, stojącym w opustoszałym korytarzu.

- Hej, ostrożnie! - zawołał jasnowłosy Puchon.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, śpieszę się... - gorączkowy bieg zabrał Hermionie oddech. Łapała gwałtownie powietrze i trzymała się ściany. - Ty nie w swoim dormitorium? - spytała chłopaka.

- Moja fretka kiepsko się czuje... - ruchem głowy wskazał na zwierzątko, które przyciskał do piersi. Fretka rozglądała się uważnie po korytarzach zamku. Intensywnie obwąchiwała powietrze, sierść miała nastroszoną. Czarna obwódka dookoła jej oczu przywodziła na myśl okulary.- Chciałem, żeby profesor Sprout ją obejrzała.

- Acha. - Hermiona uprzejmie ucięła rozmowę. Przecież nie miała czasu.

- Wszystkie dziewczyny z Gryffindoru biegają tak bez sensu po nocy? - zapytał kąśliwie Ernie.

- Co?

- Przed chwilą minęła mnie Stella. Wyglądała na średnio przytomną i pobiegła schodami na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

Na wieżę? Czemu na wieżę? Przecież to bez sensu. Stella powinna zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym  
u pani Pomfrey. Powinna odpoczywać.

- Dzięki. Dzięki. Cześć. - Hermiona zniknęła z oczu Erniego na szczycie wysokich, krętych stopni.

Drzwi do obserwatorium były otwarte. Komnata uderzyła ją w twarz powiewem chłodu. Hermiona wbiegła do środka i rozejrzała się dookoła. Jedno z ogromnych okien było otwarte. Wiatr szarpał zasłonami i hulał po całym pomieszczeniu, rozpościerając dookoła swoje zimne palce. Rozwiewał włosy drobnej dziewczynki stojącej na parapecie.

- Stella, nie!

Stella odwróciła się i spojrzała na Hermionę. Była w długiej, białej koszuli nocnej, bezlitośnie miotanej podmuchami wiatru. Łzy ściekały jej po policzkach i kapały z nosa. Jej jasna skóra  
i koszula odcinały się na tle nocnego nieba, usianego plamkami gwiazd i przyozdobionego księżycem. Hermiona zastygła. Bała się, że każdy, najsłabszy ruch sprawi, że przyjaciółka spadnie w otchłań setek metrów dzielących ją od ziemi. Bała się poruszyć. To nie dzieje się naprawdę- pomyślała.

- Stella, chodź do mnie... - przełamując paraliżujący strach wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny tkwiącej na parapecie. - Chodź, porozmawiamy.

- Hermiona przepraszam... Tak strasznie cię przepraszam... - wyjąkała Stella przez łzy.

I skoczyła.


	7. Chapter 7

- Stella Capiendo lasso!

Hermiona nie myślała. Zareagowała, zanim w jej mózgu zdążyły przeskoczyć impulsy. Wraz ze słowami wypowiadanej inwokacji z różdżki dziewczyny wystrzelił magiczny arkan, wijący się  
w powietrzu srebrnymi splotami. Hermiona poczuła nagłe szarpnięcie, gdy drugi koniec magicznego lassa złapał coś ciężkiego. W myślach podziękowała. To znaczyło, że zdążyła chwycić Stellę, zanim ta uderzyła o ziemię. Ale po chwili Hermiona nie miała już czasu na składanie podziękowań, bo ciężar pociągnął ją w dół. Wolną dłonią złapała się okiennej framugi,  
w rozpaczliwej próbie zatrzymania nieodwracalnego. Ale to nic nie dało. Hermiona wypadła przez okno, z Wieży Astronomicznej. Prosto w objęcia tysięcy stóp dzielących ją od ziemi.

Nie zdążyła pomyśleć. Uszy wypełniał jej własny krzyk. Spadała, prosto w nicość. Jej ręce bezsensownie młóciły powietrze. Nie było żadnego oparcia, nie było się czego złapać. Koniec. Już po nich.

I wtedy Hermiona zobaczyła jak ją i Stellę spadające bezradnie w dół otoczyła świetlista aura. Zwalniały. Niewytłumaczalna siła sprawiała, że wbrew prawu grawitacji zamiast roztrzaskać się  
o ziemię opadały łagodnie w zalewie ciepłego blasku. Hermionie migotały przed oczami nocne gwiazdy i księżyc. Strumień światła sprowadził je bezpiecznie, wprost u stóp Wieży Astronomicznej. Otaczająca dziewczyny migotliwa aura rozmazała się i zatarła dopiero gdy dotknęły mokrej, nocnej trawy. Światła w oknach Hogwartu mrugały do nich porozumiewawczo. Nos Hermiony wypełnił po brzegi wilgotny zapach ziemi i darni. Chłód kujący ją w bose stopy upewniał ją, że wciąż żyje. Stały razem ze Stellą w gąszczu trawy, na błoniach Hogwartu, tuż pod zamkiem. Przyjaciółka wyglądała na tak samo zdezorientowaną jak i ona.  
I wtedy dostrzegły, że obok jest ktoś jeszcze.

Hermiona, mimo panującego półmroku, bo błonia oświetlał tylko blask z nielicznych okien Hogwartu, które jeszcze jaśniały w ciemności natychmiast rozpoznała długa, srebrną brodę, powłóczyste szaty i okulary połówki. Poczuła wręcz fizyczne odprężenie, gdy w uszach zabrzmiał jej znajomy, ciepły głos.

- Panna Granger, prawda? Poradziła sobie pani świetnie, ale teraz chyba przyda się pomoc kogoś bardziej... doświadczonego.

Profesor Dumbledore wzniósł swoją różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie „Lumos" z taką mocą, że jej koniec rozjarzył się światłem, niemal równie silnym jak słoneczne. Blask oświetlił starca i kulące się na ziemi dwie dziewczyny. Zerwał się wiatr, szarpiąc chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem  
i przyginający źdźbła trawy do ziemi. Mroźny powiew, szedł ku nim od jeziora niczym dotyk lodowatych palców. Hermiona objęła Stellę, która trzęsła się w swojej cienkiej nocnej koszuli, poznaczonej smugami trawy i piachu Wiatr idący od jeziora przynosił zapach smaganych sztormem fal i morskich głębin. Stella w ramionach Hermiony skuliła się jeszcze bardziej. Przełykała łzy.

- On wrócił... - wyszeptała.- Tak strasznie cię przepraszam Hermiona, ale on wrócił...

Hermiona już miała zapytać, kto wrócił, ale wtedy jej wzrok przykuło to, co działo się na jeziorze. Na falach utworzyła się pionowa zmarszczka. A potem z gwałtownym pluskiem ciemny kształt rozdarł pokrywę wody i wynurzył się spod powierzchni. Hermionie zaparło dech.

To był statek. Ogromny, starodawny dwumasztowiec, sunący po wodzie. Żagle rozpościerały się na masztach, armaty prężyły się dumnie po bokach. Dziób zdobiła rzeźba, przedstawiająca krzew, cały w kolcach i obsypany jagodami. Zaraz, przecież Hermiona widziała już ten okręt. Statek odwrócił się do nich bokiem i oczom całej trójki ukazał się napis zdobiący burtę. Pozłacane litery krzyczały dumnie „Sercokrzew".

- Panno Granger, panno Thornheart, schowajcie się za mnie. - powiedział naglącym tonem Dumbledore.

Hermiona pociągnęła Stellę za rękę i schroniły się za dającymi poczucie bezpieczeństwa plecami dyrektora. Zobaczyła, ze w oknach Hogwartu zapalają się kolejne światła, a ku nim, przez błonia sunie szereg postaci. To pewnie nauczyciele. Przemknęło jej przez głowę, ciekawe czy Fred  
i George też się obudzili? Hermiona z powrotem utkwiła wzrok w statku, sunącym ku nim po tafli wody. Lodowaty dreszcz przeszedł jej po kręgosłupie. Kiedyś, dawno temu widziała jak z fal jeziora wynurzył się okręt Durmnstrangu. Ale kształt mknący teraz po powierzchni nie kołysał się na wodzie jak normalny dwumasztowiec. Fale nie odbijały się od burt, żagle nie poruszały się zgodnie z rytmem wiatru, tylko jakiegoś nienaturalnego, widmowego oddechu. Okręt raczej unosił się nad wodą, otoczony widmową poświatą. Bił od niego chłód, okrywający ramiona gęsią skórką  
i podnoszący włoski na karku. Zbliżał się, zaraz dotknie brzegu.

- Panno Granger, panno Thornhart, nie uciekajcie. - w tę scenę wdarł się głos Dumbeldora. - Zdaje się, że mamy gości. A gości trzeba przyjąć, nawet nieproszonych...

Statek zatrzymał się tuż przy brzegu. Widmowe burty omywały delikatnie fale, niesione prądami jeziora. Wydawało się, że okręt emanuje wewnętrznym, niebieskawym światłem i lodowatym chłodem. Niemożliwe, żeby jakikolwiek normalny statek podpłynął tak blisko brzegu, niemal dotykając dziobem kęp trawy. Nagle strzęp błękitnej mgły, która otaczała żagle, takielunki i liny oderwał się od statku i zaczął płynąć ku dyrektorowi Hogwartu i dwójce jego podopiecznych. Zmieniał się, formował, rósł. W końcu przyjął postać mężczyzny, w stroju z dawnej epoki. Jego skóra była wysuszona, rysy zniekształcone, oczodoły czarne i puste. Niekiedy z jego ciała wyglądały białe kości. Na ustach mężczyzny wykwitł okrutny, drapieżny uśmiech. Zmierzał, przez błonia, zarazem żywy i umarły. Trawy falowały pod jego dotykiem, unosił się ponad gruntem, ale był cielesny, odpychającą, nieumarłą cielesnością. Zanim dotarł do uczennic i ich opiekuna dobiegli tam nauczyciele. Zdyszana profesor McGonagall, profesor Snape, któremu nawet ta niecodzienna sytuacja nie starła grymasu ironii z twarzy i profesor Flitwick, chociaż trudno powiedzieć jakim sposobem tak szybko przebył tą odległość na swoich krótkich nóżkach. Przybysz zatrzymał się przed grupą. Dumbledore wyszedł nieumarłemu na spotkanie. To niesamowite, ale nawet w tej chwili dyrektor wiedział co powiedzieć.

- Witaj Pawle. - odezwał się. - Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

Świetlna kula spłynęła z różdżki Dumbledora, i zawisła w powietrzu. Unosiła się parę metrów, nad zebranymi. Roztaczała blask nad tą sceną. Stellą i Hermioną, chroniącymi się za plecami dyrektora Hogwartu, gronem nauczycielskim i wąską nitką uczniów wysypujących się z zamku, pewnie żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje. I nieumarłym, stojącym naprzeciw całej grupy. Błyskającym pożółkłymi zębami w zmumifikowanej twarzy w okrutnej parodii uśmiechu. Zimny wiatr, ciągnący od widmowych żagli i burt przyginał do ziemi źdźbła trawy, szarpał ubraniami żywych i muskał ich skórę lodowatymi palcami.

- Znasz mnie? - głos ożywieńca zdawał się dochodzić z bardzo daleka. Sprawiał, że ciarki przebiegły Hermionie po krzyżu. Zmarzły jej bose stopy, nogawki od piżamy były mokre  
i ubłocone.

- Oczywiście. - Dumbledore mówił tak pogodnym tonem, jakby spotkał się ze znajomym przy herbacie.- Jesteś Paweł Sercokrzew, sławny morski kaper. A teraz, jak widzę Niespokojny Żeglarz.

Na twarzy nieumarłego pojawiło się coś na kształt grymasu zadowolenia. Triumfu, że został rozpoznany.

- A ty kim jesteś, żywy głupcze? - na dźwięk tego głosu po skórze zebranych znowu przeszedł dreszcz.

- Profesor Dumbledore, dyrektor szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. - siwowłosy starzec uprzejmie skłonił głowę.

Wydawało się to niemożliwe, ale na dźwięk tego nazwiska Niespokojny Żeglarz zdawał się nabrać odrobiny respektu.

- Przyszedłem po nią. - wyschła ręką, na której zmumifikowana skóra otulała kości wskazała na Stellę. Dziewczynka skuliła się ze strachu. Obejmująca przyjaciółkę Hermiona czuła, jak się trzęsie.

- Rozumiem. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Ale chyba najpierw będziemy sobie musieli wyjaśnić pewne sprawy.

Dyrektor odwrócił się w stronę stojących za jego plecami nauczycieli i dobiegającej właśnie grupki uczniów. Hermiona rozpoznała Harrego, Rona i bliźniaków.

- Profesorze Snape, profesorze Flitwick, to wewnętrzna sprawa Gryffindoru. Nie ma potrzeby, żebym was dłużej fatygował. Profesor McGonagall poprosiłbym o pozostanie. Uczniowie... - zmierzył wzrokiem zdyszana grupkę Gryfonów. Zatrzymał kolejno wzrok na ich twarzach, jakby badał je spojrzeniem. - … możecie zostać.

- Dość tych bredni! Ona jest moja!- gniewny skrzek nieumarłego niósł zapowiedź groźby. Nawet profesor McGonagall się wzdrygnęła. Bliźniacy, Harry i Ron wyglądali jakby oblał ich zimny prysznic. Stella ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Hermiona zacisnęła palce na ramionach przyjaciółki. Tylko Dumbledore wydawał się niewzruszony.

- Solem contra mortui!- wraz ze słowami profesora nocne sklepienie otworzyło się. Wystrzeliły z niego jasne promienie, tworząc barierę światła między nieumarłym, a żywymi, stojącymi Niespokojnemu Żeglarzowi na drodze. Świetliste smugi dosięgły gruntu. Zapora grała odcieniami światła, nieustannie migocząc i wydając delikatny dźwięk, podobny do szmeru harfy. Dumbledore przyglądał się efektom zaklęcia bez emocji, jakby dosypał komuś cukru do kawy. Nieumarły cofnął się, a dyrektor Hogwartu wystąpił o kilka kroków naprzód.

- Znam twój rodzaj. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Wiem, że jesteś trudnym przeciwnikiem. Ale walka nikomu z nas nie przyniesie pożytku. A oni muszą wysłuchać tego, co mam im do powiedzenia.- wskazał na grupkę uczniów stojącą za nim i opiekunkę Gryffindoru. Snape i Flitwick też nie ruszyli się z miejsc, mimo tego co polecił im zwierzchnik. Zanim ktoś zdążył zareagować bliźniacy dobiegli do Hermiony.

- Jesteś cała?- spytał George.

Skinęła głową, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć. Fred okrył obie dziewczyny swoja kurtką. Bliźniacy wybiegli w piżamach, na które narzucili tylko wierzchnie okrycia. Tak samo Harry i Ron. Teraz wszyscy utkwili wzrok w Dumbledorze, który zaczął snuć swoją opowieść.

- Kiedy panna Thornheart... - wskazał na Stellę.- trafiła do Hogwartu i została przyjęta do Gryffindoru odwiedziły mnie jej matka i babcia. Opowiedziały, o klątwie ciążącej na ich rodzinie. Wieki temu, Paweł Sercokrzew, sławny gdański żeglarz i czarownik zamarzył o nieśmiertelności. Po serii magicznych rytuałów stał się liszem. Ale obłożył swoją rodzinę strasznym brzemieniem. W każdym pokoleniu rodzi się dziewczynka o dwóch duszach. Jedna z tych dusz to zmora, polująca na śpiących i wysysająca z nich siły, żeby przekazać je Niespokojnemu Żeglarzowi. Dziewczyna będzie zmorą, dopóki nie wyjdzie za mąż, zrywając więź krwi ze swoim przodkiem. Babcia i matka Stelli ostrzegały, że w tym pokoleniu to ona mogła zostać obłożona brzemieniem. Zapewniłam je, że jej pomogę. I choć do tej pory jak widać nie sprostałem zadaniu, jako dyrektor Hogwartu  
i opiekun Stelli będę jej bronił.

- Należy do mnie... - wysyczał Niespokojny Żeglarz. - Gdyby nie ja, nie pojawiłaby się na świecie...

- Przyznaję, łączy was więź krwi. - zgodził się Dumbledore. - Ale jako studentka Hogwartu jest teraz pod opieką szkoły. Czego chcesz od Stelli?

Czarodziejowi odpowiedział stek dawnych przekleństw, wyrzuconych przez wyschnięte usta pozbawione warg i zaopatrzone w resztki zębów.

- Jest mi potrzebna... - mamrotał lisz. - Pójdzie ze mną! Ta bezwartościowa dziewka ma do wykonania zadanie!

Hermiona czytała o nieumarłych. W jej myślach pojawiały się stronice z ksiąg. Jedynym celem nadającym sens egzystencji liszów jest żądza zwiększenia osobistej mocy. To ona popycha czarowników do porzucenia człowieczeństwa, przejścia serii makabrycznych rytuałów i przybrania postaci nieumarłego. Lisze potrafią trwać przez wieki, pozbawieni ludzkich uczuć, poza dobrem  
i złem, spragnieni nieśmiertelności i potęgi. Ale w posępnej postaci Niespokojnego Żeglarza, stojącego przed nimi było coś dziwnego. Czemu w ogóle rozmawiał z Dumbledorem, w swoim mniemaniu nędznym śmiertelnikiem? Czemu się na nich nie rzucił, albo nie animowal armii szkieletów, by się z nimi rozprawić?

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe... - przemówił dyrektor Hogwartu, tym samym uprzejmym tonem. - Jednak mogę ci zaoferować kogoś, kto podejmie się tego zadania, w zamian za Stellę. Uczciwe byłoby jednak, gdybyś najpierw wyjawił, jaka to misja.

Ożywieniec zdawał się namyślać, mimo, że jego zmumifikowanego czoła nie pobruździła żadna zmarszczka. Trwał w milczeniu, emanując trupie zimno i odór zasuszonego ciała.

- Filakterium... muszę odzyskać filakterium... - Niespokojny Żeglarz wypluwał słowa wyschłymi ustami.

Hermiona znała i tę nazwę. Filakterium to relikwiarz, w którym zamknięta została dusza nieumarłego. Chronią go potężne zaklęcia, zawsze jest dobrze ukryty. Tylko niszcząc artefakt można w pełni pokonać lisza. Inaczej ożywieniec odrodzi się i znów odzyska pełnię sił. Jeśli Niespokojny Żeglarz rzeczywiście stracił filakterium musiał przeszywać go strach. Przed tym, czego lisze lękają się najbardziej. Utratą nieśmiertelności.

- Filakterium, tak? – drążył uprzejmym tonem Dumbeldore. – To rzeczywiście wydaje się dość istotne. Gdzie się znajdowało?

Lisz zlekceważył pytanie. Zbliżył się do dyrektora. Wyciągnął uschłą rękę, przyozdobioną resztkami szaty, którą niegdyś nosił Paweł Sercokrzew.

- Ty pójdziesz. Ciebie dotknęła moja posłannica i oddała mi twoje siły. Teraz też jesteśmy związani. - wyszczerzył żółte resztki zebów w kolejnej parodii uśmiechu. Jego trupi palec wskazywał na Hermionę. Ta rozglądała się zszokowana.

- Nie dam zgody na nikogo innego. - mamrotał dalej Niespokojny Żeglarz. Otaczająca go aura chłodu przybrała na sile, trupi odór zgęstniał. - Wybieraj. - zwrócił się do Dumbledora. - Albo ta dziewka, albo zabieram moja potomkinię. Jeśli chcesz, możemy walczyć. - z wyschłych ust wynurzył się czarny, pomarszczony język.

Do Hermiony podbiegli Harry i Ron, jakby chcieli chronić ją przed ożywieńcem.

- Zaraz... - zimne, nocne powietrze przeciął głos George'a. Chłopak położył dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony.- Jesteśmy złączeni widmowym pocałunkiem, tak?- teraz dziewczyna poczuła na drugim barku ciepło dłoni Freda Weasleya.

- Właśnie...- zawtórował mu brat bliźniak. - Jeśli Hermiona idzie, to my też.

Objaśnienia:

Capiendo lasso - Capiendo łac. łapać. Zaklęcie tworzące magiczne lasso, chwytające wskazany obiekt, lub osobę.

Postać Pawła Sercokrzewa jest w pewnym stopniu zainspirowana Pawłem (Paulem) Beneke - gdańskim żeglarzem i kaprem. Szczególnie wsławił się podczas wojny miast hanzeatyckich z Anglią, toczonej w XV w.

Solem contra mortui - Solem – łac. słońce, Contra - łac. przeciwko, Mortui – łac. martwy. Zaklęcie wymierzone przeciw nieumarłym, tworzące barierę promieni słonecznych, mogących zadać im poważne obrażenia.

Lisz/ Licz**- ** jedna z najpotężniejszych form nieumarłych, powstała najczęściej z magów chcących osiągnąć nieśmiertelność. Powstanie liszów oprócz magii wymaga również specjalnego relikwiarza w którym w razie unicestwienia przechowywana jest dusza właściciela, która z czasem może nawet odtworzyć ciało.


	8. Chapter 8

- Panno Granger, proszę tylko, żebyście byli ostrożni. Fred i George to dobrzy chłopcy ale bywają... nierozsądni. Przed panią na pewno będą się starali odgrywać bohaterów. Proszę ich temperować.

Hermiona czuła jak mokra trawa mrozi jej bose stopy. Ramiona miała owinięte koszulą George'a, ale i tak marzły jej w podmuchach wiatru. Wpatrywała się w stojącego przed nią siwowłosego dyrektora Hogwartu, mając świadomość obecności bliźniaków za plecami. I cały czas czując na sobie lodowaty wzrok Niespokojnego Żeglarza.

Gdy lisz zażądał, żeby to ona odnalazła filakterium, a potem dołączył chór głosów Freda i George'a Hermionie zakręciło się w głowie. Napotkała zdumione spojrzenia Rona i Harrego. Stella, krzyczała w panice, prosząc, żeby się nie zgadzali i dławiąc się od szlochu. Profesor McGonagall próbowała uspokoić dziewczynę. Nagle wysoka postać Dumbledore'a znalazła się tuż przy Stelli. Dyrektor skinął na drobną dziewczynkę w ubłoconej koszuli nocnej i za dużej kurtce Freda Weasleya. Potem dał znak bliźniakom i Hermionie. Cała czwórka otoczyła Dumbledora. Stella ciągle łkała i wycierała twarz skrawkiem już i tak brudnej koszuli. Prosiła, błagała, przekonywała, żeby się nie zgadzali. Trójka profesorów Hogwartu wciąż stała, niepewna, co począć dalej.

- Gdybyś zechciał dać nam chwilę... - Dumbledore zwrócił się uprzejmie do Niespokojnego Żeglarza. Odpowiedział mu syk wysuszonych ust i buchnięcie trupiego odoru.

- Panno Thornheart, obawiam się, że nie może się pani podjąć się tego zadania. - tłumaczył ściszonym głosem starzec. - Z Pawłem Sercokrzewem łączy cię więź krwi, dziecko. Jako potężny mag bardzo łatwo mógłby tobą zawładnąć. A chyba wszyscy się zgadzamy, że nie ma wobec ciebie uczciwych zamiarów. Za to myślę, że Niespokojny Żeglarz przecenia swoje szanse wobec panny Granger. Kiedy wy dwaj... - spojrzał na bliźniaków. - ….uwolniliście ją od zmory, już nie ma nad nią władzy.

Stella wysłuchała tych słów i skinęła głową. Utkwiła wystraszone spojrzenie w twarzy przyjaciółki.

- Ale... - dyrektor Hogwartu objął wzrokiem braci Weasley i stojąca między nimi Hermionę. - Nie mogę wam nakazać, żebyście się tego podjęli.

- Zrobimy to. - Hermiona była zdumiona słysząc własny, opanowany głos. - Dobrze, zrobimy to. Znajdziemy filakterium.

Nie miała pojęcia jak mieliby tego dokonać. Ale wizja oddania Stelli w ręce nieumarłego przodka sprawiała, że Hermionie cierpła skóra. Odnajdą filakterium. Na pewno coś wymyśla. Nie mają wyjścia.

Dumbledore spojrzał na uczniów z troską malującą się na pobrużdżonej twarzy.

- Wierzę, że sobie poradzicie. - wyszeptał. - Zgodzili się. - zawołał w kierunku ożywieńca. Odpowiedział mu syk pełen złośliwej radości.

Niespokojny Żeglarz sunął w ich kierunku, z jakąś upiorną gracją, nie dotykając stopami ziemi, zostawiając za sobą błękitnawe opary lodowatej mgły. Stella wczepiła się rozpaczliwie w rękaw piżamy Hermiony.

- Accio różdżka panny Granger.- wydał komendę Dumbledore. Niewielki pręt, wykonany  
z winorośli wyrwał się ze źdźbeł trawy i poszybował wprost do dłoni dyrektora Hogwartu. Starzec oddał różdżkę Hermionie. Wraz z dotykiem znajomego kształtu w dłoni dziewczyna poczuła przypływ pewności siebie. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

- Gdzie jest to... filakterium?- Fred nie wyglądał na przejętego, że właśnie zgodził się odszukać artefakt lisza.

- Poczekaj... dowiesz się... - z wyschłych ust nieumarłego spływały szeleszczące słowa. - Może nawet przeżyjesz...

Profesor McGonagall wyszeptała coś pośpiesznie dyrektorowi Hogwartu do ucha. Ron i Harry dopadli do Hermiony.

- Czy ty zwariowałaś?- w głosie Rona pobrzmiewała nuta histerii.

- Na pewno wiesz co robisz?- spytał Harry.

- On nie może zabrać Stelli. - utkwiła spojrzenie w twarzach swoich przyjaciół. - Nie może zyskać nad nią władzy. Spokojnie, poradzimy sobie. Nie takie rzeczy już robiliśmy we trójkę.

- Właśnie, a teraz masz nas. - wtrącił George. - Czarujemy sto razy lepiej, niż Ron.

Mimo powagi sytuacji Ron chyba się zaczerwienił.

- Chcesz ich zabrać tym okrętem?- Dumbledore zbliżył się do Niespokojnego Żeglarza.

- Mój statek potrafi przewieźć i żywych i umarłych. W jednej chwili jest w Londynie, a w drugiej  
w Danzigu. - przechwalał się lisz.

- Dobrze. Świetnie. - wymruczał Dumbledore.

Zanim istota, która kiedyś była Pawłem Sercokrzewem zdążyła zareagować siwowłosy profesor wyciągnął różdżkę i wykonał nią skomplikowany gest. Z jego ust spłynęły słowa.

- Sercokrzew sanktuario. Hermiona, Fred, George no verleze.Z pokładu widmowego statku buchnął snop złotego, ciepłego światła, który rozprysnął się w eksplozji migoczących iskier.

- Zaklęcie sanktuarium. Na pokładzie statku nie może ich spotkać żadna krzywda. - wyjaśnił Dumbledore, wskazując na trójkę uczniów. Odpowiedział mu wściekły syk Niespokojnego Żeglarza. - A teraz, pozwól, że przebiorą się w coś bardziej... odpowiedniego na taka przygodę.  
W końcu nie codziennie wyrusza się na poszukiwanie tak cennego artefaktu.

Hermiona założyła jeansy, bluzę i solidne buty. Schowała do kieszeni różdżkę. W zakamarkach bluzy schowała Przywracające Siły Cukierki Bertiego Botta i zapas proszku Fiuu. Była przy niej Stella, z twarzą poznaczoną śladami łez, wciąż miała na sobie brudną koszulę nocną. Gdy napotkała spojrzenie Hermiony uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem.

- Hej... - starsza z Gryfonek położyła przyjaciółce dłoń na ramieniu. - Będzie dobrze...

- To ja zbiłam lusterko w dormitorium... - zaczęła mówić Stella. Gorączkowo wyrzucała z siebie słowa, jakby chciała jak najszybciej wyznać przygniatającą ją prawdę. - Musiałam, bo on mi kazał. Kiedy się zorientowałam rzuciłam na siebie zaklęcie, odbierające siły, żebym nie zrobiła już nikomu nic złego... Dlatego zemdlałam... a potem, pomyślałam...że niech już to wszystko się skończy...

- Głuptasie... - Hermiona zamknęła Stellę w mocnym uścisku. - Jak mogłaś tak pomyśleć.

- Nie jesteś na mnie... zła?- wyszeptała dziewczyna prosto w ucho Hermiony. Głos miała ochrypły od płaczu. - Przecież to ja... jestem zmorą. To ja cie męczyłam, moja druga dusza... Nie chciałam, myślałam, że moje zaklęcia, jagody sercokrzewu jakoś ją zatrzymają...- szeptała.- Babcia i mama wymyślały przeciwzaklęcia, odprawiały rytuały, ale to nic nie dało...

- To nie twoja wina. - Hermiona odsunęła Stellę na odległość ramion. - Nie płacz już. Zobaczysz. Kiedy odzyskamy filakterium wymusimy na Niespokojnym Żeglarzu, żeby już cię nie prześladował.

Dziewczyny wymieniły uśmiechy i uściski. Mimo powagi sytuacji Hermiona poczuła to samo wewnętrzne ciepło, co gdy przy butelce lemoniady plotkowały o chłopakach.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju Hermiony otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Stanęła w nich profesor McGonagall.

- Widzę, że jesteś gotowa. - powiedziała nauczycielka. - Już czas.

Hermiona skinęła głową i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Opiekunka Gryfindoru wcisnęła w dłoń dziewczyny niewielki przedmiot. Hermiona zatrzymała na nim wzrok.

- To miniatura Gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami. - wyjaśniła nauczycielka. - Gdybyście musieli uciekać ze statku, lub skądkolwiek... Dotknijcie jej wszyscy troje i powiedzcie razem Hogsmaeade. Teleportujecie się do wioski.

- Dziękuję pani profesor... - Hermiona zamknęła przedmiot w dłoni.

- Jeśli komukolwiek ma się udać to, co chcecie zrobić, to tobie Granger. - w głosie profesor McGonagall zabrzmiał ślad niemal dumy.

- Poczekaj... - Stella zacisnęła lodowate palce na ramieniu Hermiony. Czuła chłód jej dłoni nawet przez materiał bluzy. - Weź to. - wcisnęła w dłoń przyjaciółki mały przedmiot, schowany  
w płóciennym woreczku. - Może się przydać... McGonagall tak ponaglała Hermionę, że dziewczyna nie zdążyła sprawdzić co wręczyła jej przyjaciółka. Ale była pewna, że to coś ważnego. Coś co może im pomóc w misji.

Fred i George czekali na dole, przy schodach razem z Harrym i Ronem. Też ubrani odpowiednio na niebezpieczną wyprawę. Wszyscy skierowali kroki w stronę statku. Wraz z otwarciem drzwi zimne, nocne powietrze uderzyło ich po twarzach. Żagle i maszty okrętu jaśniały widmową poświatą. Niespokojny Żeglarz i Dumbledore stali na brzegu. Hermiona i bliźniacy wysunęli się na czoło grupy. Za nimi szli profesor McGonagall. Ron i Harry. Pochód zamykała Stella, okryta za dużą kurtką Freda Weasleya. Miniaturowy orszak zrównał się z siwowłosym dyrektorem Hogwartu.

- Możecie wejść na pokład. - Dumbledore wskazał zachęcającym gestem na sylwetkę statku, jakby pokazywał im wygodny wycieczkowiec. - Odbyłem bardzo ciekawą... dyskusję z naszym niezapowiedzianym gościem. - skłonił się w stronę nieumarłego. - Jestem pewien, że zależy mu na powodzeniu misji, tak samo, jak i wam.

Gdy trójka uczniów zbliżyła się do widmowego okrętu. W ich kierunku wysunął się trap. Drabinka dotknęła brzegu. Hermiona rozejrzała się niepewnie i postawiła stopę na schodkach, które zapewne kiedyś były drewniane, ale teraz wydawały się nie do końca cielesne, migotliwe i zimne. Pod jej dotykiem widmowy okręt zdawał się powlekać materialną substancją. Tam gdzie postawiła stopy nagle ciepłym brązem lśniły żywe deski. Hermiona rozejrzała się niepewnie, ale zaraz pospieszyła na pokład, pod naciskiem rozlegających się tuż za nią kroków Freda i George'a. Pod dotykiem trójki uczniów statek przestał przypominać okręt-widmo. Tam, gdzie postawili kroki, czy przytknęli dłonie okręt powlekał się cielesną materią. Fred i George dopadli do burty, z ekscytacją wypisaną na twarzach. Spoglądali w dół, na dyrektora i przyjaciół, którzy pozostali na brzegu.

- Hej Ron, nie pękaj, coś ci przywieziemy. - George zamachał młodszemu bratu.

- I zaopiekujemy się Hermioną.- Fred otoczył ramieniem plecy dziewczyny.

- Powodzenia. - Wzrok Dumbledora i McGonagall zatrzymał się na trójce uczniów, stojących na pokładzie niezwykłego okrętu.

- Liczę, że będziesz pamiętał co mi obiecałeś.- Dyrektor Hogwaru skierował słowa do Niespokojnego Żeglarza. Lisz znowu odpowiedział pogardliwym sykiem.

Hermionie kręciło się w głowie. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Że wyrusza razem  
z bliźniakami i potężnym nieumarłym odnaleźć magiczny artefakt. Hogwart, bezpieczna przystań był daleko, jarząc się w mroku nocy nielicznymi światłami okien. Ciemność spowijała niebo. Harry i Ron, z którymi do tej pory przeżywała najbardziej szalone przygody spoglądali na nią z dołu, oddzieleni burtami statku i pasmem wody. Widmowa poświata tańczyła na twarzach obu chłopaków, rzucając na nie blade refleksy. Ron przygryzał wargi. Harry nerwowo poprawiał okulary. Hermiona zobaczyła wielkie, wystraszone oczy Steeli.

- Poradzimy sobie.- powiedziała. Wymieniła spojrzenia z Fredem i Georgem. W ich oczach błyszczała ekscytacja przygodą. I przekonanie, że im się uda.

Statek drgnął gdy Niespokojny Żeglarz oderwał się od ziemi i osiadł miękko na pokładzie. Otaczająca lisza mroźna trupia aura sprawiła, że trójka żywych na pokładzie dwumasztowca zbliżyła się do siebie. Nieumarły, który kiedyś był Pawłem Sercokrzewem wzniósł dłoń. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć. Pożegnać się. Ale poczuła jakby czas i przestrzeń usuwały się spod jej stóp. Instynktownie schroniła się w ramionach bliźniaków. „Sercokrzew" znowu rozdarł powierzchnię jeziora i zniknął pod taflą wody zostawiając za sobą niewielką zmarszczkę. Mroźny wiatr ustał. Zebrani na brzegu odprowadzili wzrokiem statek. W chłodnym, nocnym powietrzu znów zabrzmiał głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Powodzenia. - powiedział raz jeszcze.

Objaśnienia:

Danzig – niem. Gdańsk.

Verletzt – ranić.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermiona zamrugała. Ale obraz, jaki malował się przed jej oczami uparcie nie chciał ustąpić. Morze. Wszędzie dookoła szalała stalowoszara toń, rozświetlona przez nienaturalną aurę statku. Fale przelewały się za burtą. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się niepewnie najpierw na twarzach bliźniaków. Niesamowite, ale udało im się posłać Hermionie uśmiech. Jeszcze przez chwilę trzymała palce  
w ich dłoniach. Potem puściła ręce braci, żeby nie myśleli, że oblatuje ją strach. Z wolna czas  
i przestrzeń przestawały wirować. Świat się uspokoił. Spojrzenie Hermiony dosięgło szarych fal, huczących poza burtą statku. Żadne z nich nie dotknęło tej krawędzi „Sercokrzewu", burta nadal jaśniała upiornym widmowym światłem, nie oblekła się żywą materią. Mrok zastąpiła szarość przedświtu. Hermiona poczuła na plecach lodowaty dreszcz. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła ponurą postać Niespokojnego Żeglarza, górującą nad trójką żywych. Z wolna odzyskała panowanie nad swoimi zdrętwiałymi ustami.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - rzuciła pytanie w przestrzeń. Odpowiedział jej szum fal.

Fred i George podbiegli do burty. Gdy dotknęli jej krawędzi widmowe migotanie zastąpiły żywe deski. Dookoła rozciągało się morze, stykające się z horyzontem. Szarość fal przechodziła w bladą granicę widnokręgu.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? - ponowił pytanie George.

Wyschła trupia ręka wskazała mała plamkę na horyzoncie.

- Tam... jest sanktuarium filakterium.

Cała trójka wpiła się spojrzeniem w odległa kropkę na bladej krawędzi widnokręgu. Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że niezwykły statek znajdujący się w połowie między światem żywych, a umarłych przemierza fale szybciej niż normalny okręt. Dystans między „Sercokrzewem" a małą plamką na horyzoncie niebezpiecznie się skracał.

- Jak myślicie, co tam jest?- zapytał szeptem Fred. Cała trójka stała przy burcie. Hermiona pośrodku, chłonąc ciepło bliźniaków. Tak bezpieczne i tak różne do trupiej aury Niespokojnego Żeglarza. Dotykiem upewniła się, że w kieszeni spodni ma swoją różdżkę. Znajomy kształt w dłoni znowu wrócił jej pewność siebie.

- Na pewno kłopoty. - uśmiechnął się George.

- Co ze sobą wzięliście?- nerwowy szept Hermiony sprowadził rozmowę na bardziej racjonalne tory.

George sięgnął do małej torby, jaką miał przypiętą w pasie, podobnej do tej, jakie noszą biegacze.

- Hmmm... uszy i oczy dalekiego zasięgu, peruwiański proszek natychmiastowej ciemności, olejek arcydzięgielowy... odstrasza nieumarłych, świetnie się pali... - dodał wyjaśniającym tonem.

- No i podróżne racje Bertiego Botta. - dokończył Fred.

- Macie wszystko w tej torebce?- spytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona.

- To torba bezdnowa. - George pogładził z dumą niebieski materiał. - No i zabezpieczona zaklęciem przylepca. Nawet jeśli coś przewie mnie na pół, dalej będę ją miał przy pasie. - wyszczerzył zęby.

Hermiona wymacała w kieszeni bluzy niewielki kształt, który dała jej Stella. Wolała nie pokazywać go przy tym, którego niegdyś nazywano Pawłem Sercokrzewem. Lisz stał na pokładzie, górując nad nimi. Statek unosił się na falach, gnany siłą woli nieumarłego. Hermiona zastanawiała się czy gdyby trafili na przepływający mugolski okręt, to marynarze by ich dostrzegli, czy może spowijała ich zasłona niewidzialności. „Sercokrzew" wydawał się zawieszony między cielesnością, a widmową aurą ożywieńców. Kadłub emanował błękitnym światłem i zdawał się momentami tak ulotny, że ludzka dłoń przeniknęłaby przez burtę na wylot. Ciemny punkt na horyzoncie nieubłaganie rósł. Bliźniacy Weasley i Hermiona wpili w niego wzrok. Ale to nie skracało dystansu między okrętem, a skalistą wysepką, która stawała się coraz bliższa i coraz bardziej realna. Zimny wiatr przetaczał się po pokładzie statku, fale rozpryskiwały się dookoła, pieniąc się białymi grzywami.

- Dzięki... - Hermiona nie mogła oderwać spojrzenia od skalistych brzegów, które zaczynały się stawać niebezpiecznie rzeczywiste. Nie patrzyła braciom w oczy. Ale powiedziała to, co poczuła stojąc na błoniach Hogwartu, w porywach mroźnego wiatru, twarzą w twarz z liszem. - Dzięki, że zgodziliście się mi pomóc. Nie musieliście...

- Daj spokój. - głos Freda uciął wszelkie dyskusje. Palce Hermiony, w wpół świadomie poszukały dłoni bliźniaków. Kiedy splotła swoje ręce, z ich dłońmi po raz kolejny poczuła ciepło. Powędrowała wzrokiem od jednej pary zielonych, roześmianych oczu, do drugich. To znowu dodało jej otuchy.

Statek, zbliżył się do wysepki na taka odległość, na jaką nie zdołałby podpłynąć żaden dwumasztowiec. Wyspa była naprawdę niewielka, mogła mieć najwyżej kilkaset metrów. Na skalistych, niegościnnych brzegach czaił się ciemny otwór jaskini. Wysunął się drewniany trap. Hermiona i Weasleyowie odwrócili się gwałtownie i spojrzeli za siebie. Niespokojny Żeglarz stał  
o krok za nimi.

- Musicie tam zejść, odnaleźć filakterium...- rozległ się jego szeleszczący głos.

- Zaraz, a ty sam nie możesz?- wyrwało się Fredowi. Zapadła wymowna cisza.

- Nie mogę tam postawić stopy, żywy głupcze... Filakterium było w jaskini, znajdźcie je... - warknął gniewnie nieumarły. Wykonał nieznaczny gest dłonią i stopniowo stawał się coraz mniej cielesny, aż rozpłynął się w pasma błękitnawej mgły i dołączył do widmowych oparów spowijających maszty i takielunki. Cała trójka pobiegła wzrokiem w górę, ale nie zobaczyli nic więcej poza migotliwymi masztami „Sercokrzewu".

- To co... schodzimy...? - zapytał George. Po raz pierwszy Hermiona usłyszała w jego głosie ton niepewności. Potrząsnęła głową.

- Protego... - koniec różdżki dziewczyny zatoczył okrąg w powietrzu. Z końca drewnianego pręta wystrzeliła wiązka światła, obejmująca trzy postacie stojące na pokładzie statku. - Nie wiemy, co nas tam czeka. - podsumowała Hermiona. Bliźniacy odpowiedzieli jej uśmiechem.

- Ron miał rację, to ty tu jesteś od myślenia. - zaśmiał się Fred.

Pierwsi na ląd zeszli bracia Weasley. Potem pomogli Hermionie postawić stopy na skalistym brzegu. Rozejrzeli się dookoła. Otaczało ich szalejące morze, groźne i nieubłagane. Horyzont rozjaśniała zapowiedź świtu. Niebo przybrało barwę bladej szarości, zanim gdy wynurzy się słońce zapłonie czerwienią i złotem. Tkwili na skalistej wysepce, pośrodku nawałnicy fal. Obok sylwetka „Sercokrzewu" emanowała widmowym światłem. Hermiona znów wydobyła różdżkę.

- Navigate léarsco. - z prętu winorośli wystrzelił ku niebu świetlisty promień. Po chwili rozmył się w szarości nieba, ale na dłoni Hermiony zamigotało coś, na kształt mapy utkanej z migocących linii. Rysował się w nich zarys wybrzeża i migotliwy, srebrzysty punkt.

- Jesteśmy u brzegów Szwecji. - mówiła dziewczyna, wpatrując się w utkaną ze światła mapę, migocącą w jej dłoniach, która już zaczynała się rozmywać. Skrzące się linie rozświetlały na różowo opuszki jej palców.

- Kawał od domu. Super. - zaśmiał się George. - A teraz daj nam się trochę wykazać.

Ich buty chrzęściły na skałach, gdy zbliżali się do jaskini. Krople zimnej, morskiej wody ochlapywały twarze całej trójki, zostawiając na wargach słony posmak. Bliźniacy przykucnęli przy niepokojącym, mrocznym wejściu do groty, przywodzącym na myśl głodne usta. George sięgnął do torby, przy swoim pasie. Wyjął z niej przedmiot, który wyglądał jak szklane oko, opatrzone długą, cielistą nitka, kończącą się mniejszą szklaną kulką.

- Hermiona, pozwól, że rzucimy na to okiem. - zaśmiał się.

Cała trójka przykucnęła przy wlocie do jaskini. George wrzucił tam oko dalekiego zasięgu. Cielista nić samoistnie się wydłużyła. Chłopak przybliżył wzrok do szklanej kuli i intensywnie wpatrywał się w to, co kryło się po drugiej stronie skalnych ścian. Zaklął cicho.

- Nic nie widać. - mruknął.

Wszyscy spróbowali coś dojrzeć, ale przed ich oczami malowała się tylko bezkształtna ciemność. Spróbowali z uszami dalekiego zasięgu. Ale w grocie rozlegał się tylko szum fal, uderzających  
o brzegi wysepki. Spojrzeli po sobie.

- Chyba nie ma wyjścia... - zaczął mówić Fred. - Musimy tam zejść w ciemno.

W jaskini panował mrok. Docierały tu jedynie odgłosy fal i monotonne kap, kap, kap wody, spływającej po kamiennych ścianach. Nagle u wejścia zapłonęły trzy świetliste punkty. Blask wydobywał się z różdżek, trzymanych przez szczupłą dziewczynę w bluzie i jeansach i dwóch wysokich, rudowłosych chłopaków, o żądnym przygody, łobuzerskim wyrazie twarzy. Chłopcy schodzili pierwsi, pomagali zejść swojej towarzyszce. Ich kroki niosły się echem po niewielkiej pieczarze, ledwie załamaniu skalnych murów. Stawiali ostrożnie stopy. Światło, emitowane przez różdżki wyprzedzało ich kroki. Ciepły blask wydobywał z ciemności wilgotne ściany, piasek zdobiący dno groty i jej centralny punkt...

- Spójrzcie.- Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę. Jej palce wskazywały na to, co tkwiło pośrodku niewielkiej groty. Jaskinia rozszerzała się tam, skalne ściany zostawiały więcej miejsca na oddech.

Łódź. Stara, tknięta zębem czasu. O długich, drewnianych burtach, strzępach żagla powiewających pod dotknięciem delikatnego podmuchu dotykającego ścian jaskini. Łódka musiała tkwić  
w pieczarze, od wieków, wydawała się niezwykle stara. Ale czas obszedł się z nią podejrzanie łaskawie. Powinna tu leżeć sterta zmurszałych desek, a w sylwetce barki wciąż było widać jej dawne piękno. Żagle wciąż zachowały resztki odcienia żółtej ochry, która niegdyś je barwiła.

Hermiona, Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie, jakby upewniając się w tym, co mają zrobić. Dziewczyna zrobiła krok w stronę łodzi, gdy nagle na jednej ze ścian jaskini czerwienią rozjarzył się znak.

- Stójcie!- Hermiona złapała obu braci za ramię. Na ścianie wciąż purpurową barwą skrzył się symbol. Dwie pary zielonych oczu i jedna niebieskich utkwiły spojrzenie w skalnej bryle.

- Wiesz co to jest? - spytał Fred.

- Rubinowy promień odwrócenia. Odwraca zaklęcia ochronne, które ktoś rzucił na dane miejsce. Skoro kiedyś mógł tu wejść tylko Paweł Sercokrzew, to znaczy, że teraz to jemu nie wolno zbliżyć się do tego miejsca. To bardzo... bardzo potężna magia.- Hermiona wpatrywała się  
z napięciem w symbol.

- Pewnie tak, skoro ta kupka kości powiedziała, że nie może tu postawić stopy...- snuł przypuszczenia George. - Tylko kto go zrobił...

George zrobił krok bliżej barki. Hermiona krzyknęła. Z kadłuba łodzi uniosła się półprzezroczysta mgła. Wirowała przez chwilę w powietrzu, zacieśniając się i formując kształt. Sylwetkę kobiety,  
w starodawnych szatach, o długich włosach i urodziwej twarzy. Kobieca postać, choć na wpół rzeczywista zmierzyła ich dziwnie przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

- To on was przysłał? Nie jesteście z mojej krwi... - jej głos zdawał się dochodzić z bardzo daleka. Hermionie wydał się dziwnie znajomy.

- Kim jesteś? - dziewczynie udało się zadać to pytanie w miarę opanowanym głosem. Od ducha odgradzała ją zasłona ramion bliźniaków.

Śmiech kobiety przywodził na myśl srebrzysty plusk deszczu.

- Byłam kiedyś Bogumiłą Sercokrzew z Gdańska. Jego żoną. - Rozłożyła ramiona, migotliwa, półprzeźroczysta suknia falowała w powietrzu. Strój musiał być kiedyś pięknie zdobiony,  
o szerokich rękawach, sięgających niemal ziemi. Teraz sylwetka kobiety była zaledwie bladym odbiciem jej dawnej urody.

- Musimy odzyskać... filakterium. - Hermiona starała się, żeby jej ton był rzeczowy i opanowany. Wielokrotnie rozmawiała z duchami w Hogwarcie. Ale to było co innego. Tamte zjawy były znajome, oswojone bliskością zamku. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, Gruby Mnich, czy nawet posępna Szara Dama, albo Krwawy Baron wydawali się teraz znajomi i nieszkodliwi. Ale nie byli teraz w Hogwarcie. Tkwili w mrocznej jaskini, oddzielonej skalnymi ścianami od pełnego morza. Obok spoczywała starodawna łódź, której strzegła zjawa kobiety żyjącej przed wiekami.

W grocie znowu rozległ się śmiech.

- To was po to wysłał? Sądziłam, że będzie dalej prześladował tę biedną dziewczynkę... Stellę.

- Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby zostawił Stellę w spokoju. - uściśliła Hermiona.

- Tak wam powiedział, tak? - duch gwałtownie zbliżył się do trójki uczniów. Podmuch wiatru rozwiał im włosy i uderzył ich zimnem po twarzach. - Kłamał! Zawsze poświęcał tych, których było mu najwygodniej... Zawsze... a pierwsza byłam ja...

Furia zjawy opadła. Teraz kobieca sylwetka migotała nieruchomo w powietrzu. Dłonie miała opuszczone, na jej twarzy rozlał się wyraz rezygnacji.

- Co to znaczy, że ty... że pani była pierwsza? - poprawił się Fred.

- To mnie poświęcił, kiedy rozpoczął rytuał przemiany w lisza. Potrzebne mu było niewinne życie, ludzkie serce... Więc zapłaciłam za to ja... jego żona... Zrobił mnie strażnikiem filakterium. Miałam spoczywać w tej łodzi przez wieki i strzec jego najcenniejszego skarbu. - wypluwała ze złością słowa.

- Gdzie jest... gdzie jest teraz filakterium. - spytała ostrożnie Hermiona.

Śmiech, jaki rozległ się teraz w jaskini nie przypominał plusku deszczowych kropel. Był zaprawiony gorzką nutą i wściekłością.

- Schowane, ukryte, tak, żeby nigdy go nie odnalazł, żeby całe swoje wieczne życie, którego tak pragnął trząsł się, że ktoś je zniszczy.

- Musimy je znaleźć, inaczej pani mąż... Niespokojny Żeglarz nie da spokoju Stelli. Ciągle będzie ją prześladował... - Hermiona miała nadzieję, że ten argument przemówi do ducha.

Migotliwa, niecielesna postać Bogumiły Sercokrzew milczała.

- To też pani... pra... prapraprawnuczka... - przekonywał George. - Chce pani, żeby cierpiała przez jego chore ambicje? Proszę nam powiedzieć, gdzie jest filakterium.

- Jak ona je schowała przed tą kupą kości?- Hermiona usłyszała szept Freda.

Duch zmierzył trójkę żywych wzrokiem. Malowały się w nim smutek i pustka.

- Jest... pod wodą w zatopionym statku. Tym samym, którego pokonaniem chlubił się najbardziej. „San Rossario"...

- Jak je pani tam umieściła? - Fred i George stracili chyba resztki respektu dla ducha. Mówili do niej, tak swobodnie jakby była koleżanką ich rodziców.- I dlaczego ukryła je pani dopiero teraz, przecież on jest liszem już od kilku wieków?

- Za dużo chcielibyście wiedzieć chłopcy. - zaśmiała się zjawa. W jej głosie znowu pobrzmiewał niemal figlarny ton.- Nie jesteście jedyni, którzy zapuszczają się w te wody. - mówiła Bogumiła  
z odcieniem dumy w głosie. - Myślicie, że tak trudno jest znaleźć statek dzieci młodszej krwi  
i skłonić załogę, żeby zrobiła to, co ja chcę? To, co ja im rozkażę? Byłam kiedyś potężną czarownicą. Pod moimi rozkazami korzył się cały Gdańsk i inne miasta Hanzy. Nadal umiem... nagiąć ludzi do swojej woli.

- Ten statek, „San Rosario" jest daleko stąd? - nie dawała za wygraną Hermiona.

- Leży u wybrzeży Gotlandii.

- Czy pozwoli nam pani... zabrać filakterium ? Wynegocjujemy z Niespokojnym Żeglarzem, żeby panią też zostawił w spokoju...- zapewniała Hermiona. Znowu odpowiedział jej ten gorzki śmiech.

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz... dziewczynko? - zjawa zbliżyła się do Gryfonki. Suknie Bogumiły Sercokrzew drgały od widmowego oddechu. Pasma długich włosów unosiły się, jakby dotykane podmuchem powietrza. - To lisz, potężny nieumarły, sądzisz, że go przekonacie? Sądzisz, że jesteście w stanie ...skłonić go do czegokolwiek?

- Musimy spróbować. - Hermiona usłyszała głos Freda. Pewność w słowach chłopka dodała jej otuchy. Widmowa postać zdawała się ważyć za i przeciw. Była pogrążona w jakimś wewnętrznym namyśle.

- Dobrze. - powiedziała w końcu, tym niby dochodzącym z oddali głosem. - Nie chcę, żeby prześladował Stellę, czy inne dzieci z mojej krwi. Dość już tego. Dosyć cierpienia mojej rodziny. Przeniosę was tam.

- To znaczy pod wodę? To może zjedzmy najpierw skrzeloziele, albo chociaż rzucimy zaklęcie bąblogłowy... - wtrącił George.

Nie odpowiedziała. Nagle zaczęła nucić dawną, odległą pieśń.

- Co między skałami teraz w morskiej toni, co rozdzielone niech teraz się spełni, kogo widmowy złączył pocałunek, ten na zawsze razem...

Jej głos zamazywał rzeczywistość, sprawiał, że wszystko zdawało się rozmyte i odległe. Ściany jaskini zaczęły wirować, Hermiona w ostatnim akcie przytomności złapała chłopaków za ręce. Poczuła mocny uścisk i ciepło ich dłoni. A potem jej świadomość osunęła się w nicość.

Objaśnienia:

Dzięgiel litwor, arcydzięgiel litwor – gatunek rośliny z rodziny selerowatych, mającej szerokie zastosowania w zielarstwie i niegdyś uważanej za magiczną.

Navigate léarsco - Navigate – ang. nawigować, odnajdywać drogę, Léarscáil – irl. mapa. Zaklęcie tworzące mapę, z zaznaczonym punktem, wskazującym gdzie znajduje się czarodziej/czarownica.

Rubinowy promień odwrócenia - Nazwa zaklęcia jest zaczerpnięta z drugiej edycji Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, ale zmieniłam jego efekty. Oryginalnie zaklęcie to rozpraszało jeden czar ochronny dowolnego poziomu.

Prawdziwemu Pawłowi Beneke sławę przyniosło zatopienie florencko-burgundzkiej galery "San Matteo" u wybrzeży Anglii.

Gotlandia (szw. _Gotland_) – wyspa na Bałtyku należąca do Szwecji.

dzieci młodszej krwi – prawdopodobnie dawne określenie mugoli.

Hanza, Liga Hanzeatycka, Związek Hanzeatycki – związek miast handlowych Europy Północnej z czasów Średniowiecza i początku ery nowożytnej. Miasta należące do związku popierały się na polu ekonomicznym, utrudniając pracę kupcom z miast nienależących do związku, jednocześnie zaś stwarzały realną siłę polityczną i niekiedy wojskową.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciepło. Światło. Chłodna bryza na twarzy. Włosy łaskoczące w policzek. Ramiona zdrętwiałe, od utknięcia w jednej pozycji. Palce splecione z cudzymi dłońmi. Monotonny plusk fal.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Poraziło ją słoneczne światło. Jej spojrzenie najpierw skupiło się na dwóch rudych głowach i dwóch parach piegowatych policzków. Cały czas trzymała bliźniaków za ręce. Leżeli razem, ściśnięci na drobnej, drewnianej łupinie. Potem wzrok dziewczyny przeniósł się na drewniane burty. A na koniec na granicę horyzontu - zalew morskich fal i cień lądu.

Znowu płynęli. Tym razem na wiekowej łodzi, którą znaleźli w jaskini. Łajba, która powinna leżeć jako rozsypana sterta spróchniałych desek niosła ich przez morze, sunąc po jego powierzchni. Wiatr nie mógł napędzać dziurawych, żółtych żagli. Nikt nie siedział przy wiosłach. Barka wydawała się płynąć samoistnie. Jakby łódź znała drogę do celu.

- George, Fred, obudźcie się!

Bliźniacy na dźwięk jej głosu otworzyli oczy. Rozglądali się zaskoczeni.

- Zobaczcie! Płyniemy do brzegu. - dłoń Hermiony wskazała zarys lądu, który nieubłaganie się zbliżał.

- Ta cholerna łajba nie zatonie?- rozglądał się niepewnie Fred. Stopy obu braci tkwiły w wodzie,  
w miejscu gdzie dostawała się do łodzi poprzez spróchniałe deski. - To cud, że w ogóle płynie...

- A gdzie nasza wściekła żonka, zniknęła? - spytał George. Słońce kuło ich w oczy, rześkie powietrze szczypało w policzki. Zniknęła ta specyficzna aura właściwa duchom, podnosząca włoski na karku i przyprawiająca żywych o gęsią skórkę.

- Mówiła, że statek z artefaktem leży u wybrzeży Gotlandii. Pewnie tam płynie łódź... - snuła przypuszczenia Hermiona. Skuliła się w miejscu, gdzie spod desek pokładu nie wyglądała wodna toń. Słońce zapalało refleksy na morskich falach. Dzień był pogodny, choć wietrzny. Dookoła rozlegały się krzyki mew, ptasie sylwetki bielały na niebie. Królował chłodny i słony zapach morza. W innych okolicznościach rejs przy takiej pogodzie mógłby się wydawać miłą perspektywą. Ale oni płynęli na łajbie pochodzącej sprzed kilku wieków, utrzymywanej magicznie przy życiu, która zmierzała w nieznane miejsce.

- Navigate léarsco!- z różdżki Hermiony ponownie w niebo poszybował świetlisty promień. Magiczna mapa migocąca po chwili w jej dłoniach potwierdziła przypuszczenia całej trójki.

- Płyniemy w kierunku Gotlandii. - zawyrokowała dziewczyna.

Wiatr szarpał im włosy, kształt wyspy rysował się coraz wyraźniej. Resztki żagla o barwie ochry wzdymały się pod dotknięciami podmuchów. Woda chlupotała w łodzi. Łajba pachniała drewnem  
i starością. A oni zastanawiali się, jak odnaleźć filakterium.

- Będziemy musieli nurkować.- przypuszczała Hermiona. - Nie sądzę, żeby zadziałało samo zaklęcie accio.

- Wzięliśmy ze sobą skrzeloziele. - George oparł łokcie na kolanach. Utkwił oczy w zbliżającej się gwałtownie linii lądu. Ale chyba mamy coś lepszego. - mrugnął do Hermiony.

- Co takiego?- w jej głowie zakiełkowały najbardziej karkołomne przypuszczenia.

- Zobaczysz. - obaj bliźniacy wyszczerzyli się wesoło. W ich oczach błyszczała żądza przygód.

- Dziwne, że ten worek spróchniałych kości jeszcze nas nie ściga. - rude włosy Freda rozwiewały podmuchy wiatru. Objął kolana ramionami. Mrużył oczy od słońca odbijającego się w powierzchni wody. Wspólnie z bratem wyglądali, jakby przeżywali przygodę życia.

- Może żona mu powiedziała, że wysłała nas po jego drogocenny artefakt. Chociaż, chyba mają się dość... - śmiał się George. - Nic dziwnego, po tylu latach małżeńskiego stażu...

Hermiona machinalnie obracała w palcach figurkę gospody, którą dostała od McGonagall. Bliźniacy chyba dostrzegli jej zdenerwowanie.

- Poradzimy sobie. - dłoń Freda powędrowała na ramię Hermiony, a George obdarzył ją ciepłym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna schowała miniaturkę do kieszeni. Wyjęła zawinięty w szmatkę kształt, który dostała od Stelli. Jej palce wyłuskały ze zwojów materiały małą, drewnianą rzeźbę, w kształcie ryby, opatrzoną na grzbiecie, przypominającym koguci grzebieniem. Wszyscy się nad nią nachylili.

- To chyba najbrzydsza ryba, jaką widziałem. - zaśmiał się George. - Do czego to służy?

- Stella nie zdążyła mi powiedzieć. - tłumaczyła Hermiona. - Ale na pewno nie dala mi tego bez powodu.

- Może na szczęście. - zaśmiał się Fred. - Na pewno się nam przyda.

Hermiona schowała maleńki podarunek do kieszeni. Jej oczy znowu napotkały wzrok braci Weasley. Krzepiący i dodający otuchy. Nigdy nie uważała bliźniaków za szczególnie odpowiedzialnych, czy poukładanych. Ale teraz ich obecność dodawała jej sił. Cała trójka wymieniła uśmiechy.

W innych okolicznościach Hermiona może zaczęła by się zastanawiać nad tym co zaszło między nią, a bliźniakami. Nad poczuciem bliskości, które zaczęło ja ogarniać w obecności dwóch rudowłosych głów. Nad szybszym biciem własnego serca, przy każdym zetknięciu dłoni. Ale to przecież byli Fred i George. Bracia Rona. Znała ich, odkąd pierwszy raz przestąpiła progi Hogwartu. Do bliźniaków wzdychała prawie każda z Gryfonek. To, że uratowali ją przed zmorą, byli dla niej mili, wyruszyli razem z nią na wyprawę... To pomoc dla przyjaciółki Rona, młodszej koleżanki. To nic takiego, nic nie znaczy. Chciała tak myśleć. Musiała tak myśleć. Mieli odzyskać filakterium. Uratować Stellę. Nie było czasu na analizowanie własnych uczuć.

Ląd zbliżał się nieubłaganie. Przed ich oczami malowały się coraz wyraźniej skaliste brzegi, przycupnięte między nimi domki, o czerwonych dachach, połacie zbrązowiałej trawy. Hermiona zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy załoga przepływającego statku mogłaby ich zobaczyć, czy też niezwykła łódź sprawia, że są w jakiś sposób niewidoczni dla postronnego oka.

Nagle, niespodziewanie łódka zatrzymała się. Niewzruszona podmuchami wiatru tkwiła w jednym punkcie, mimo że obok fale spieszyły się do brzegu. Od wyspy dzielił ich jeszcze spory dystans. Spojrzeli po sobie.

- To chyba tutaj...- powiedziała niepewnie Hermiona. Spojrzeli za burtę, w szarozieloną toń.  
W głębinie nie dało się nic dostrzec. Jeśli rzeczywiście „San Rosario" zalegała gdzieś pod nimi, na morskim dnie musieli wymyślić sposób, jak ją odnaleźć. W głowie Hermiony pojawiały się kolejne szalone pomysły, ale odrzucała je, jako nie dość dobre. Wstała. Nigdy nie rzucała tego zaklęcia, ale powinna sobie poradzić. Wyciągnęła różdżkę. Starała się odtworzyć w pamięci jaki gest wykonała Stella, gdy przywołała złotego królika. Nagle Fred złapał ją za rękę.

- Co chcesz zrobić? - spytał z uśmiechem.

- Zaklęcie Duco animo... - zaczęła niepewnie. - Zjedlibyśmy skrzeloziele, a potem popłynęli za przewodnikiem.

- George mówił, że mamy coś lepszego. - odparł.

Bliźniacy wstali. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo, z pewnością w oczach i ruchach. Jak na sygnał obaj zamoczyli końce różdżek w szarozielonej morskiej toni. Zaczerpnęli dłońmi  
z wody, która ścieliła się poza burtą łodzi i posmarowali sobie nią usta. Stanęli skupieni, wyprostowani, skoncentrowani.

- Expecto aqua elemental. - wypowiedzieli jak na komendę.

Hermiona zamarła. Na jej oczach z powierzchni morza uformowała się olbrzymia fala. Słup wody, wysoki jak dom wirował, migocząc zielenią, jakby zmieniał się w żywą istotę. Nagle usłyszeli ryk, jakby stado morskich bałwanów przewalało się za burtą. Odgłos dochodził z wnętrza masy wody, która przybrała kształt fali. Ale ta fala wydawała się żyć. Poruszała się samoistnie, przeciwnie do pływów morza. Wodny kształt zbliżył się do łodzi i Hermionie zdawało się, że w cieczy widzi monstrualne otwory, niby usta i oczy stwora. Powietrze znowu rozdarł ryk. Bliźniacy, niczym nie wzruszeni przykucnęli przy krawędzi szalupy. Otworzyli usta, ale zamiast słów wydobyły się z nich dźwięki przypominające śpiew delfinów. Kierowali słowa do wodnego kształtu. A on zdawał się rozumieć. Żywa fala wirowała i bulgotała, aż zapadła się w morską głębię, zostawiając rozchodzącą się kołami zmarszczkę.

- Co... co to było?- wydusiła z siebie Hermiona.

- Żywiołak wody. Wezwaliśmy go i rozkazaliśmy, żeby sprowadził tu zatopiony statek. - na twarzy George'a malował się uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Aż nagle skłębione masy wody eksplodowały. Spod powierzchni morza wynurzył się wrak. Zakonserwowane deski i maszty tkwiły w objęciach żywej fali. Statek kiedyś musiał być wspaniały. Maszty wyrastały z pokładu okolonego wysokimi burtami. Na dziobie zachował się fragment dawnej rzeźby, przedstawiającej kobietę. Patrzyła w przestrzeń drewnianymi oczami, w okaleczonej twarzy. Całą sylwetkę galery pokrywały morskie rośliny, złogi narośli, nadbudowujących się jak kolejny element burt, czy kadłuba. Bez żagli i olinowania okręt wydawał się nagi. Deski, użyte do jego budowy straciły swój pierwotny kolor, przybrały szarozieloną barwę, jakby morze przez te wszystkie lata pozostawiło na nim swoje piętno. Żywiołak trzymał statek  
w swoich wodnych ramionach. Hermiona słyszała głos przywołanej istoty, przypominający ryk oceanu, podczas sztormu. „San Rosario" opadła na powierzchnię morza i zaczęła zbliżać się do ich łodzi, jakby na wraku byli niewidzialni żeglarze, którzy nim sterują. Ale Hermiona wiedziała, że galeonem musi kierować żywiołak, stopiony teraz z morską taflą. Jedna burta uderzyła o druga. Łódź zachwiała się lekko.

- To co? - bliźniacy wyciągnęli dłonie w kierunku Hermiony. - Sprawdzimy co tam jest?

Zanim odpowiedziała wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Hermiona, Fred, George no obruento.- różdżka z winorośli zakreśliła łuk i okrąg światła objął całą trójkę. Hermiona napotkała pełne uznania spojrzenia.

- Znowu, ty jesteś od myślenia. - zaśmiał się Fred.

Ostrożnie postawili stopy na pokładzie. Nikt nie chodził po nim od kilku wieków. Może, oprócz ludzi, których przysłała tu Bogumiła Sercokrzew, którzy mieli ukryć artefakt. Jeśli to, co mówiła było prawdą. Deski skrzypiały pod ich stopami, kilka się zapadło. Galera stała w miejscu, jak na kotwicy, podtrzymywana siłą wodnych ramion żywiołaka.

- Myślicie, że oni tu zeszli, że zanurkowali? - pytanie Freda zawisło w powietrzu.- Czy po prostu opuścili filakterium na statek?

- Myślę, że kazała im zejść pod wodę. - Hermiona szacowała w umyśle to, co wydarzyło się na tym wraku. - Skoro zadała sobie tyle trudu, żeby ukryć relikwiarz...

- Czemu nie wcześniej? Nie mogła się na nim mścić kilka wieków temu? - ich ostrożnym krokom towarzyszyło skrzypienie desek. Stopa George'a uwięzła w jednej z nich, wyciągnął ją ze stłumionym przekleństwem na ustach. Statek cały trzeszczał i chybotał. Muszą znaleźć filakterium jak najszybciej, zanim ta łajba rozpadnie im się pod nogami. Próbowali już zaklęcia „accio", ale bez rezultatu. Zresztą nawet na to nie liczyli. Pokład był pusty, usiany dziurami, nadgryziony przez czas i morskie fale.

- Będzie gorzej, jeśli schowali to gdzieś w ładowni...- mruczał Fed ostrożnie stawiając kroki.

Nagle wzrok Hermiony przykuł srebrny błysk, gdzieś, w głębinach kajuty. Drzwi pod pokład przestały istnieć, ale w ciemności i szepcie szmerów dochodzących stamtąd coś się kryło.

- Widzieliście? - spytała swoich towarzyszy. - Tam coś jest.

Pokład trzeszczał niebezpiecznie. Wejście do kajut groziło, że wrak się zawali i w powodzi spróchniałego drewna wylądują w morskich falach. Spojrzeli po sobie. Cała trójka skierowała kroki do kajut.

Wejście, wyrwane w drewnianych deskach, przez czas i żywioł przypominało monstrualne usta. Brakowało schodków. Ześlizgnęli się na dół, mając nadzieję, że zbutwiała podłoga nie zawali się pod ciężarem ich kroków. W środku zalegał wilgotny półmrok. Pachniało morskim dnem, wodorostami i szlamem. I wiekiem, latami, które okręt spędził uwięziony na dnie, uśpiony w piasku i muszlach.

- Lumos. - końce różdżek braci rozjarzyły się światłem. Jego blask odbił się w metalowym zamknięciu i okuciach niewielkiej skrzyneczki. Spoczywało w miejscu, które kiedyś zapewne było kapitańską kajutą. Dookoła, w wilgotnym półmroku rozpościerały się ślady dawnej świetności statku. Przetrwało ozdobne metalowe okucie, ale szafa, które dekorowało, zamieniła się w pył. Małe, okrągłe okna patrzyły pustym spojrzeniem, pozbawionym szyb. Hermiona, Fred i George zamarli. Filakterium. Musi być schowane w skrzyni.

Bliźniacy znowu wymienili pełne porozumienia spojrzenie. George sięgnął do torby przy pasie, wyjmując jedno cieliste, nitkowate ucho dalekiego zasięgu, zakończone miniaturową gałką uszną.

- Co wy... - zaczęła mówić Hermiona, ale uśmiechy braci zamknęły jej usta.

- Zaufaj nam. - powiedział Fred.

W następnej sekundzie dotknął swoją różdżką linki biegnącej od małżowiny, mrucząc „Elongate".Cielisty sznurek zwinął się w kłębek jak wąż, po czym wystrzelił splotami, powiększając kilkakrotnie swoją długość.

- Capiendo.- George dotknął wynalazku swoją różdżką. W następnej chwili po celnym machnięciu cielisty sznurek oplótł się wokół szkatułki. Jedno pociągnięcie dłonią i George trzymał ją w uścisku.

- Zrobiłabym to samo stosując capiendo lasso. - poskarżyła się Hermiona.

- Wiemy, że jesteś super. - zaśmiał się George. - Ale daj nam też się wykazać.

Rozległ się trzask, jakby świat zatrząsł się w nagle posadach. Przy akompaniamencie łoskotu „San Rosario" składała swoje zwłoki na morskim dnie, z którego ją wyrwano. Bliźniacy i Hermiona w kilku skokach wybiegli z kajuty, która wraz z całym okrętem osuwała się w morskie głębiny. Woda chlupotała pod ich stopami, deski pękały z trzaskiem. Gdy okręt już udawał się na spoczynek, żywiołak, mocą swych wodnych ramion pchnął tę resztkę pokładu, na której stali w kierunku ich łodzi. Jedne spróchniałe deski uderzyły o drugie. Fred i George wrzucili Hermionę do łódki, po czym sami do niej wskoczyli. Morska toń zachwiała się, gdy „San Rosario" w ostatnim spazmie zatrzęsła się i poszła na dno. Nad tym co zostało ze statku z chlupotem zamknęły się szarozielone fale. Mewy krzyczały, unosząc się na niebie, na białych żaglach swoich skrzydeł. Hermiona, Fred  
i George odprowadzili statek wzrokiem.

- Mam nadzieję, że to jest cholerne filakterium. - wydyszał George. - Bo jeśli nie, to trzeba będzie szukać w śmieciach po całym morskim dnie.

Cała trójka utkwiła pełen napięcia wzrok w puzderku. Hermiona przełamała ciszę.

- Alohomora. - dotknęła końcem różdżki metalowego zamknięcia. Drewniane wieczko drgnęło  
i otworzyło się z trzaskiem.

W środku spoczywało małe pudełeczko, o kształcie cylindra. Wykonano je ze szlachetnego metalu, mieniącego się w promieniach słońca. Wyryto na nim runy i znaki. Hermiona nie znała żadnego  
z tych symboli.

- Jest... To musi być to. - Dziewczyna zatopiła wzrok w puzderku. - To musi być filakterium...

Przedmiot rozjarzył się w promieniach słońca. Hermiona poczuła niemal namacalną, fizyczną ulgę. Udało się. Zdobyli artefakt. Teraz Niespokojny Żeglarz zostawi Stellę w spokoju. Naprawdę się udało. I nagle, pod dotykiem promieni słonecznych, przedmiot w niewytłumaczalny sposób zaczął się kurczyć i rozpadać. Kolejna wypolerowana, pokryta runami płaszczyzna metalowego cylindra znikała w niebycie. Wyglądało, jakby słoneczny blask był gumką, która wymazuje skarb lisza  
z rzeczywistości. Zdrętwieli.

- Protego! Protego! - krzyczała Hermiona.

Zaklęcia nic nie dały. Na ich oczach filakterium przestało istnieć. Zostało po nim tylko drewniane puzderko, pusta, bezużyteczna skorupa. Spojrzeli po sobie, przerażeni i zszokowani.

- Ja... nie chciałam... - wydukała Hermiona.

Nagle niebo spowiła ciemność. Po plecach przeszedł im dreszcz chłodu, ramiona okryła gęsia skórka. Zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić zobaczyli jak ku nim niebezpiecznie szybko zbliża się wstęga błękitnego światła. Rośnie i przybiera postać człowieka, który wydarł śmierci nieśmiertelność. Pawła Sercokrzewa. Niespokojnego Żeglarza. Lisz zawisł nad morską tonią, teraz czarną jak smoła. Otaczająca go błękitna poświata odbijała się w falach. Jego szeleszczący głos napełnił im uszy.

- Zniszczyliście... zniszczyliście filakterium... Żywe gnidy... Gotujcie się na śmierć...

Objaśnienia:

Expecto aqua elemental – Expecto łac. oczekuję, Aqua łac. - woda, Elemental – ang. podstawowy. Zaklęcie przywołujące żywiołaka wody. Aby istota była posłuszna przywołującemu czarodziejowi należy najpierw zamoczyć różdżkę w wodzie i umoczyć w niej usta, by móc się komunikować z żywiołakiem.

No obruento - Obrue łac. - topić. Zaklęcie utrzymujące daną osobę na powierzchni wody.

Elongate – ang. wydłużać się. Zaklęcie wydłużające wskazany obiekt np. sznur.


	11. Chapter 11

W powietrzu rozległ się śpiew, podobny do głosu delfinów. To Fred i George nawoływali żywiołaka. Skłębiona masa wody z furią natarła na nieumarłego. Lisz wyciągnął różdżkę. Wypowiedział zaklęcie szeleszczącym głosem. W kierunku wodnej toni pomknęła wstęga zielonego światła, ale żywiołak uchylił się przed czarem. Potem zrobił unik przed kolejnym, morderczym błyskiem. W gęstym półmroku Hermiona, George i Fred widzieli tylko mignięcia światła, tam gdzie toczyła się walka.

- Solem contra mortui!- Hermiona wykrzyczała inwokację, wyciągnęła różdżkę ku niebu, ale bez efektu. Z góry nie spłynął strumień płomieni, nadal otaczała ich ciemność.- Solem contra mortui! SOLEM CONTRA MORTUI!

Wraz z ostatnim rozpaczliwie wykrzyczanym słowem przez spowijający wszystko brunatny mrok, przedarły się świetliste smugi. Wystrzeliły z chmur i dotknęły powierzchni morza, tworząc migotliwą, dźwięczącą barierę, między liszem a drobną, drewnianą łupiną.

- Incendio! Lacarnum Inflamare Maximo! - obaj bracia zareagowali niemal jednocześnie. Szata lisza w momencie zajęła się ogniem, za chwilę dosięgły go płomienne kule. Nieumarły wykonał gest różdżką, wyszeptał coś swoimi syczącymi ustami i płomienie oderwały się od jego szaty. Przez chwilę kula ognistych języków wirowała w powietrzu, nad taflą wody. A potem przybrała kształt ogromnego, ognistego węża, który rzucił się na żywiołaka. Wodna istota zniknęła pod dotykiem ognistych języków, przy akompaniamencie bolesnego wycia fal. Teraz już nic nie stało między wątłą łupiną z trzema przerażonymi nastolatkami na pokładzie, a nieumarłym.

Niespokojny Żeglarz próbował przekroczyć barierę światła. Promienie przemieszczały się razem  
z nim, paląc go swoim dotykiem. Lisz wył i skrzeczał, wijąc się w strumieniu światła. Świetlne smugi paliły go żywym ogniem, ale był coraz bliżej, a oni tkwili na marnej łupinie, która nie ruszała się  
z miejsca. Bliźniacy Weasley jednocześnie wyciągnęli różdzki.

- Depulso! - zabrzmiał połączony chór ich głosów.

Łódź drgnęła i odskoczyła od zbliżającego się przeciwnika. Niespokojny żeglarz, nie dbając  
o magię palącą mu skórę wykonał różdżką złowrogi gest. Z nieba spłynęły ku nim fale energii, niosły czerwoną poświatę, zapowiedź grozy.

- Protego Horribilis!- tarcza ochronna wykreowana przez różdżkę Hermiony wchłonęła morderczy czar. Krwawa łuna rozmyła się i przepadła. Łódź oddaliła się od nieumarłego o kolejne metry. Ochlapała ich morska woda. Ucichł delikatny, melodyjny dźwięk, przypominający szmer harfy. Bariera światła sprowadzona zaklęciem przez Hermionę zamigotała ostatni raz i zniknęła, Zaklęcie przestało działać.

- Hermiona! Daj figurkę gospody! Nie wygramy z nim!- słyszała jak krzyczy Fred.

Lisz zbliżał się. Jaśniejąca błękitną poświatą postać sunęła nad falami. Ogień palił jego szaty  
i wyschłą skórę, o trupim odcieniu. Próbował ugasić płomienie zaklęciami, ale ogniste języki nadal lizały jego skórę. Hermionie trzęsły się ręce. Palce jej się plątały. Jest. Miała figurkę. Nerwowo wyszarpnęła miniaturkę z kieszeni.

Kształt wymknął jej się z mokrych palców. Z cichym pluskiem figurka wypadła za burtę, zostając  
w tyle za łodzią.

- Nie!- Hermiona miała wrażenie, że wszystko odbywa sie jak na zwolnionym filmie. Wyciągnęła rękę, choć nie było już szansy złapać maleńkiej Gospody pod Trzema Miotłami.

- Figurka Capiendo Lasso!- z różdżki Hermiony trysnęły iskry i w powietrzu srebrnymi splotami rozwinął się magiczny sznur. Jego drugi koniec zniknął pod wodą. Po sekundzie, niby żywa istota wynurzył się na powierzchnię, ze zgubą na końcu. Ale w tej samej chwili z różdżki nieumarłego wykwitła czerwona wstęga, wijąca się w powietrzu jak wąż. Jednym ruchem oplotła się wokół srebrzystego lassa rozwijającego się z różdżki Hermiony. Dziewczyna poczuła gwałtowne szarpnięcie. Nieumarły chciał ją przyciągnąć do siebie. Zaparła się, wpijając palce w burtę drewnianej łupiny. Strach dotknął lodowatymi palcami jej skóry.

- Diffindo magicum!- wraz z wypowiedzianą przez George'a inwokacją z różdżki chłopaka wydobył się promień światła. Niby nóż rozciął połączone magiczne lassa, srebrne i czerwone. Ale figurka Gospody, schwytana przez odcięty teraz kraniec czarodziejskich pęt znowu zakończyła życie w morskich falach. Koniec mieniącego się czerwienią sznura, zaczynającego życie w różdżce Niespokojnego Żeglarza nagle wydłużył się i niespodziewanie dotknął brzegu ich łodzi. - Protego- krzyczała Hermiona. Nie, nie, nie. Na co oni się porwali. Co ona sobie myślała zabierając ze sobą Freda i George'a. Zginą, wszyscy zginą. I to będzie jej wina.

I wtedy między łodzią a ścigającym ich ożywieńcem wykwitł wybuch, rozbłysk światła o różanej barwie i kształcie dziwnie zbliżonym do poszarpanego kwiatu dzięgiela litwora, arcydzięgiela. To któryś z bliźniaków musiał użyć roślinnej esencji. Lisz cofnął się, eksplozja zostawiła płomienie pełzające po jego skórze.

- Mobilus!- krzyczała cała trójka, żeby znowu oddalić łódkę od ścigającego.

Wraz z dotknięciem pokiereszowanej barki przez szkarłatny, magiczny jęzor z burt dziurawej łajby uniosła się srebrzysta mgła. Uformowała się w półprzezroczysty kształt kobiety, o gniewnej twarzy, w długiej, powłóczystej sukni.

- To ty... - usłyszeli zachrypły szept Niespokojnego Żeglarza. - Miałaś mi służyć...

- Służyłam...Wystarczająco długo. Zostaw te dzieci. To ja ukryłam filakterium. Ten przeklęty artefakt, którego strzegłam przez całe wieki. Najpierw miałam nadzieję, że będziesz zwijał się w mękach, bojąc się, że ktoś ci zabierze twoją ukochaną... nieśmiertelność...Ale potem zmieniłam zdanie... To ja rzuciłam zaklęcie, żeby filakterium rozpuściło się w promieniach słońca. Wiedziałam, że ktoś, w końcu otworzy skrzynię. Wiedziałam, że wydrę ci twoją nieśmiertelność... Za którą to ja musiałam zapłacić.

Bogumiła wypluwała z siebie słowa z nienawiścią. Zagradzała swojemu mężowi drogę do drobnej, drewnianej łupiny i skulonych w niej trzech postaci.

- Nie będziesz już więcej z nikogo wysysał krwi, ani sił. Nie będziesz już dręczył naszych potomków. Twój artefakt nie istnieje. Umrzesz... Jak każdy śmiertelnik. W końcu umrzesz.

Gdyby twarz Niespokojnego Żeglarza miała mięśnie, pewnie teraz pojawiłby się na niej pogardliwy grymas.

- Ty znikniesz... niewdzięczna suko... Winnaś mi być posłuszna... Winnaś...

- Byłam, tak długo byłam posłuszna... ale teraz już nie będziesz mnie pętał... Dziewczyno, przyjaciółko Stelli. - głos ducha była jasny i wysoki. - Użyj tego, co od niej dostałaś. Kiedyś należało do mnie. Uciekajcie stąd. To nie wasza walka.

Hermiona wyciągnęła małą, drewnianą figurkę. Drewniany symbol ryby był nieruchomy i obojętny na to, co działo się dookoła. "Użyj tego, co od niej dostałaś"...

Dwie postacie, które przekroczyły śmierć starły się w walce. Morskie fale rozświetliły błyski zaklęć. Nie mieli wiele czasu. Niespokojny Żeglarz toczył bój ze swoją małżonką, ale zaraz sobie  
o nich przypomni, a wtedy...

- Wiem co robię!- krzyknęła Hermiona. Zanurzyła dłoń, w której trzymała figurkę w chłodnej, morskiej toni.

Proszę, proszę, proszę...- powtarzała w myślach. Żebym tylko miała rację. Ryba. Musi pływać...

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle Hermiona poczuła, że drewniany kształt ożywa w jej dłoni. Miota się, rośnie, w końcu wyrywa się spomiędzy jej palców. Po ich lewej burcie z pluskiem wody mignął srebrny błysk. Jeden raz i kolejny. A potem przed oczami całej trójki uformowało się najbardziej niezwykłe stworzenie, jakie dotąd widzieli.

Wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie olbrzymiego koguta z morską rybą. Stwór miał rybi ogon, od dołu jego ciało porastały go łuski, przechodzące stopniowo w pióra. Głowa kończyła się masywnym dziobem i podobnym do koguciego grzebieniem. Zacisnął pazury na brzegu łodzi i  
w opiekuńczym geście otoczył ich skrzydłami. Nadstawił kark jakby chciał, żeby na niego wsiedli. W powietrzu zabrzmiał odgłos przypominający pianie koguta.

- To kur morski... - myśli Hermiony wirowały jak szalone. Pamiętała, że Stella opowiadała jej kiedyś o tym niezwykłym stworzeniu. Rybie, która potrafi zmienić się w ogromnego ptaka i przyjść z pomocą tym, którzy pochodzą z rodziny Pawła Sercokrzewa. Zobaczyła w myślach szansę dla tej wyprawy, której omal nie przypłacili życiem. - Musimy na nim polecieć!-krzyknęła

Wspięli się, po kujących łuskach i piórach, porastających umięśniony grzbiet. Hermiona przylgnęła do boku stwora. Kur znowu zapiał. Jego skrzydła młóciły najpierw wodę, a potem powietrze. Na powierzchni fal odbijały się rozbłyski czarów, gdy Paweł Sercokrzew toczył bój z tą, którą skazał na wieczną służbę. Ryboptak poderwał się do lotu, a Hermiona wtuliła twarz w jego pióra, mokre, pachnące morzem. Fred i George byli tuż obok, też kurczowo wczepieni w grzbiet niezwykłej istoty. Widzieli jak w dole, na falach Niespokojny Żeglarz i duch Bogumiły Sercokrzew walczą, używając magii nieznanej żywym. I nagle na końcu różdżki lisza uformowało się coś obcego, zimnego, złowrogiego. Pomknęło w ich stronę ze świstem, przecinając powietrze widmowym chłodem i wpatrując się w nich żarłocznie czerwonymi oczami.

- Protego Horribilis!- widmowa istota przebiła się przez zaklęcie ochronne rzucone przez Hermionę. Cięciem szponów dotknęła ryboptaka. I wtedy z różdżek George'a i Freda spłynęła fala ognia, burza ognia. Płomienie rozkwitły i pożarły cień, który im zagrażał, strawiły go z sykiem. Ale języki ognia na tym nie poprzestały. Tańczyły na powierzchni morza. W mgnienie oka zamknęły się wokół łodzi, która przez wieki opierała się działaniu czasu. Z cichym westchnieniem widmo Bogumiły Sercokrzew zniknęło. Ale sekundę wcześniej czary spływające z jej palców trafiły  
w Niespokojnego Żeglarza. Lisz nagle zdawał się mniej materialny, jakby zaklęcie wymazywało go z rzeczywistości. W następnej chwili głodne płomienie sięgnęły po Pawła Sercokrzewa. Lisz próbował walczyć, ale już po chwili przypominał gorejący słup ognia. Ogniste języki żarłocznie wyciągały się też po morskiego kura, niosącego na grzbiecie trójkę pasażerów. Ptak rozpaczliwie uderzał skrzydłami. Hermiona i bracia Weasley wykrzykiwali "Aquamenti", ale dobywające się  
z ich różdżek strumienie wody znikały natychmiast w zetknięciu z ogniem Szatańskiej Pożogi. Hermiona miała przed oczami ogniste smoki, chimery, jednorożce ścigające ich, już prawie ich dopadające i myślała tylko o tym, że już koniec, już po nich. Wraz ze śmiercią lisza ustąpiła nienaturalna ciemność i cała trójka widziała jeszcze wyraźniej grozę sytuacji. Ogniste potwory tańczyły na powierzchni morza, nie poddając się jej mokremu, chłodnemu dotykowi. Ścigały ich, biegły za nimi, niby żywe istoty. Płomienne chimery wystrzeliły w górę, na kilka metrów. Dotknęły w końcu piór morskiego kura. Ptak ze skrzekiem zaczął spadać, ale w tej chwili nawałnica ognia ustała. Hermiona krzyczała, czuła jak spadają, że niezwykła istota nie panuje nad swoim lotem. Kur morski w ostatnim wysiłku zatrzymał się na chwilę w powietrzu, by finalnie runąć w dół. Hermiona zobaczyła, że kamienny brzeg przybliża się ze straszną prędkością. Uderzyli o skały przy akompaniamencie krzyku i skrzeku. Hermiona spadła z grzbietu niezwykłego wybawcy. Boleśnie zderzyła się ze skalistą powierzchnia. Pamiętała tylko, żeby osłaniać głowę. Odtoczyła się na bok, żeby nie przygniotło jej cielsko ryboptaka. Wyjęła głowę spomiędzy ramion i rozejrzała się.  
W zasięgu wzroku rysowały się skały, poszarzała darń, gdzieś daleko majaczyły czerwone dachy domków, wciśnięte między skaliste brzegi. Tuż obok leżał kur morski. Ranny, z nadpalonymi piórami, ale żywy, przyglądający jej się błyszczącymi, bystrymi oczami i dodający otuchy skrzekiem.

I George i Fred, leżący twarzami do ziemi, nieprzytomni, podrapani, krwawiący, w nadpalonych ubraniach, ze śladami oparzeń. Hermiona dopadła do nich.

- Rennervate!- Hermiona wykonywała kolejne nerwowe ruchy różdżką. Leczyła obrażenia, jakie odnieśli bliźniacy. Ale gojące się rany i oparzenia nie wracały im przytomności. Leżeli bladzi, nieświadomi i cisi.

- Fred! George! - dziewczyna krzyczała, potrząsając za ramiona to jednego, to drugiego z braci. Próbując rozpaczliwie wrócić im przytomność. Ogarnęła ją panika. To przez nią. Popłynęli żeby jej pomóc. Żeby ją chronić. To wszystko przez nią.

- George...Fred... - na policzki chłopaków spływały jej łzy. Próbując przywrócić ich do życia skrapiała morską wodą ich twarze. Nie panując nad sobą całowała ich brwi, oczy, policzki, gdy nagle w jej uszach zadźwięczał znajomy głos.

- Co między skałami teraz w morskiej toni, co rozdzielone niech teraz się spełni, kogo widmowy złączył pocałunek, ten na zawsze razem...

Hermiona rozejrzała się. Rozbili się na skalistej wysepce. Nie było tu ducha, zresztą sama widziała, jak przepadł w powodzi ognia. Kur morski łagodził poparzenia swoich pokrytych łuską nóg i rybiego ogona pluskając się w chłodnych, słonych falach. W promieniach słońca wydawał się jeszcze bardziej dziwaczny.

- Co między skałami teraz w morskiej toni, co rozdzielone niech teraz się spełni, kogo widmowy złączył pocałunek, ten na zawsze razem...

Hermiona wpatrzyła się w twarze bliźniaków. Zamknęła oczy i przycisnęła usta najpierw do warg jednego, potem drugiego z braci. Jeden raz i kolejny. Jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Łzy rozmazywały jej wzrok. Nie dostrzegła, który z chłopaków pierwszy odwzajemnił pocałunek. A potem jego brat bliźniak.

Kiedy się zorientowała było już za późno. W powodzi łez i uśmiechów całowała się z oboma bliźniakami Weasley. Z Fredem i Georgem. Z Georgem i Fredem. Ta sytuacja wydawała jej się tak naturalna, że nawet się nie zastanawiała, że jest ich dwóch,a ona jedna. Że musi dzielić swoje usta i słowa między obu braci. Że musi obu wyzwać od idiotów za użycie Szatańskiej Pożogi, a potem wybuchnąć płaczem, bo obaj żyją. Że pocałunki jednego nie wystarczałyby bez ust drugiego. Jak gdyby obaj byli jedną osobą w dwóch wcieleniach. A Hermiona nie mogła wybrać, odtrącić jednego, a wybrać drugiego bo to byli Fred i George. George i Fred. I teraz, tutaj na tej skalistej wysepce, gdzieś na morzu musiała całować ich obu.


	12. Chapter 12

- Ochroń tych, których kocham, wróć do mnie tych, którzy daleko, ocal tych, co  
w niebezpieczeństwie...

Z ognia buchnął snop iskier. W pomieszczeniu rozniósł się intensywny zapach. Woń kadzidła  
i suszonych owoców. Iskry wystrzeliły jeszcze raz. Płomień zakołysał się, przykurczył, buchnął dymem. Na moment przybrał błękitną barwę, wił się i płaszczył. Potem wystrzelił złociście w górę, pożerając polana i karmiąc się łapczywie tlenem. Blask żagwi płonących w kamiennym palenisku padł na skupioną twarz dziewczyny. Migotliwe płomienie zatańczyły w jej dużych, ciemnych oczach. Odgarnęła z czoła niesforną grzywkę. Wyciągnęła drobną, szczupłą dłoń nad palenisko. Ponownie wrzuciła garść jagód sercokrzewu w płomienie.

- Ochroń tych, których kocham, wróć do mnie tych, którzy daleko, ocal tych, co  
w niebezpieczeństwie...

Stelle odprawiała rytuał w Pokoju Życzeń. Siedziała na podłodze, przed paleniskiem, karmiąc ogień ziołami i roślinnymi jagodami. Śpiewała inwokacje. Jej stopy i kolana od chłodnych płyt podłogi odgradzała miękka poduszka. Znalazła ją w Pokoju, tak jak palenisko, bierwiona, podpałkę  
i kadzidła. Na posadzce leżały nawet zapałki. Wszystko, jakby przygotowane na jej przyjście.

„Sercokrzew" zapadł się w głębiny jeziora. Hermiona i bliźniacy zniknęli, razem z ponurym przodkiem Stelli, na pokładzie widmowego okrętu. Dumbledore odwrócił twarz od wodnej tafli, ku zgromadzonym. Wszystkich objął dotyk chłodnego, nocnego powietrza. Odległe światła zamku grały na powierzchni wody, razem z gwiazdami i księżycem. Głos Dumbledore'a przerwał pełną napięcia ciszę.

- Harry, Ron, Stella... - dyrektor zmierzył wzrokiem trójkę uczniów. - Wracajcie do łóżek. - Hermiona i bliźniacy... poradzą sobie. Jestem wdzięczny profesorom, że zostali z nami...- Dumbledore skinął głową w stronę Snape'a i Flitwicka. - ...ale teraz już naprawdę nie możemy nic więcej zrobić.

Po tych słowach mała grupka zgromadzona na brzegu jeziora zaczęła się rozchodzić w kierunku nielicznych świateł Hogwartu. Stella, Ron i Harry szli w milczeniu, niepewni i przybici.

Profesor McGonagall zrównała krok z powłóczącą nogami Stellą. Obie kierowały się do dormitorium Gryfonów.

- Panno Thornheart... - powiedziała nauczycielka, usiłując nadać swojemu głosowi pozory ciepła. - Profesor Dumbledore wie co robi. Nie wysłał ich z Niespokojnym Żeglarzem bez powodu... Ani, gdyby nie wierzył, że wyjdą z tego cało.

Stella skinęła bez przekonania głową. Harry i Ron, również zmierzający w kierunku zamku wymienili spojrzenia z młodszą Gryfonką. Stella spuściła wzrok. Bała się, że obaj chłopcy będą ją obwiniać, za to, co się stało. To z jej powodu Hermiona i bracia Rona przepadli w głębinach jeziora. To przez nią zabrał ich Niespokojny Żeglarz. Skoczyła z okna. Chciała się zabić. Chciała przeciąć ten łańcuch spełniania poleceń Niespokojnego Żeglarza jak bezwolna marionetka i wyrzutów sumienia. Zakończyć to wszystko. Zamiast tego Hermiona i bliźniacy nadstawiali teraz za nią głowy. Wyrzuty sumienia i poczucie osamotnienia przytłoczyły Stellę. Nie była w stanie odezwać się słowem do nikogo. Szła przez błonia, pogrążona w najczarniejszych myślach.

Stella wróciła do swojego pokoju. Nie mogła spać. Nie potrafiła położyć się i po prostu zasnąć. Siostry Sparkle zaszczyciły dziewczynę pytaniem, czy wszystko w porządku, a potem znowu zapadły się w poduszki i kołdry. Nie zapytały czy wyzdrowiała, jak się czuje, czemu wraca do pokoju po nocy. Widocznie uznały, że nie ma co się rozwodzić nad tematem.

Przebrała się. Zdjęła brudną koszule nocną, poznaczoną śladami błota i trawy i kurtkę Freda Weasley'a. Po cichu założyła jeansy i ciepły sweter. Potem, tak samo bezszelestnie, stawiając ostrożnie stopy na chłodnych płytach posadzki Stella wyszła z pokoju i ostrożnie zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Stella nie miała planu. Ale nie mogła siedzieć bezczynnie, kiedy gdzieś tam Hermiona ryzykowała dla niej życie. Najpierw w głowie młodej Gryfonki zrodził się pomysł żeby dostać się do łazienki dziewcząt na drugim piętrze i tam spróbować odprawić rytuały. Nie mogła czarować, przy siostrach Sparkle. Rytuał wymagał koncentracji i skupienia. Zaklęcia, które chciała rzucić, to była inna magia, niż ta, której uczono w Hogwarcie. Starsza, o wiele starsza. Oparta nie na formułach  
i machaniu różdżką, ale na intuicji i sile woli. Ale nagle w głowie Stelli zaświtała myśl. Po co przedzierać się do łazienki na drugim piętrze, ryzykując spotkanie z woźnym Filchem. Miała pod ręką coś o wiele lepszego.

Stella stawiała ostrożnie kroki w korytarzu ciągnącym się na siódmym piętrze, niedaleko pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i gobelinu z Barnabaszem Bzikiem. Koniec holu rozmywał się w szarości,  
a ostatecznie tonął w mroku. Powtarzała w myślach. Miejsce, w którym można czarować. Miejsce, w którym można spokojnie czarować. Miejsce, w którym można spokojnie czarować, żebym mogła pomóc Hermionie i bliźniakom.

Prosiła w myślach, zaciskając powieki i bojąc się, że zamek nie odpowie na jej wezwanie. Otworzyła oczy. Tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki w kamiennej ścianie rysował się zarys drewnianych drzwi. Przed chwilą ich tu nie było. Stella westchnęła z ulgą. Położyła dłoń na chłodnej, stalowej klamce. Hogwart jej wysłuchał.

Następne godziny spędziła przy kamiennym, okrągłym palenisku, znajdującym się w centrum sali. Karmiąc ogień ziołami i śpiewając inwokacje. Koncentrowała się jak tylko potrafiła. Na tym, by cała trójka wróciła bezpiecznie do szkoły. Żeby nic im się nie stało. Żeby wrócili cali i zdrowi. Proszę, żeby tylko wrócili cali i zdrowi. W końcu ściany komnaty zaczęły jej się rozmywać przed oczami. Ogień w palenisku skurczył się sam zgasł. To znaczyło, że rytuał się dopełnił.

Stella wracała do swojego pokoju, znowu idąc po śladach złotego, zwierzęcego przewodnika  
i modląc się, żeby nie trafić na woźnego Filcha. W głowie wirowała jej karuzela pomysłów. Może powinna poprosić profesor McGonagall, żeby pozwoliła jej porozmawiać z Dumbledorem? Ale wtedy w jej pamięci brzmiał głos dyrektora Hogwartu. „Teraz już naprawdę nie możemy nic więcej zrobić." Profesor Dumbledore nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto łatwo zmienia zdanie i daje się przekonać. Stella wiedziała, że dopóki dyrektor sam nie zechce z nią rozmawiać, do niczego go nie przekona. Ale nagle w jej zmęczonej, udręczonej głowie zaświtała kolejna myśl. Czemu nie wpadła na to wcześniej?

Złoty królik rozpłynął się w powietrzu, tuż przy portrecie Grubej Damy. Stella podała hasło. Tym razem brzmiało „lodowy tort". Gruba Dama chwilę posarkała, że dziewczyna przychodzi tak późno. Ale w końcu odsunęła się z nadąsaną miną, pozwalając Stelli wejść do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.

Komnatę spowiła cisza, przerywana tylko trzaskiem ognia w kominku. Na wygodnych fotelach nikt nie siedział, uczniowskie łokcie nie opierały się o stoły. W sali nie rozbrzmiewał codzienny gwar rozmów. Na ściany, pokryte czerwonymi gobelinami padał migotliwy blask płomieni. Stella stanęła przed kominkiem. Oddychała nerwowo. Ale wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, co musi zrobić.

Nie mogła pozbyć się uporczywej, ciążącej myśli, że to wszystko jej wina. To ją Niespokojny Żeglarz obdarzył dwiema duszami. To jej zła dusza, jako zmora zaczęła polować na uczniów Hogwartu. Najpierw na Hermionę. Potem, w transie zbiła lusterko w dormitorium. Wyssane przez zjawę siły miały służyć złowrogiemu przodkowi Stelli. Któremu nigdy nie było dość potęgi i mocy. Razem z mamą i babcią próbowały go powstrzymać. Rzucały zaklęcia ochronne. Ale więź krwi i posłuszeństwo wynikające z urodzenia były zbyt silne. Gdyby nie Paweł Sercokrzew Stella nie przyszłaby na świat. To czyniło go jej panem, dopóki nie wyjdzie za mąż. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że byłaby gotowa wyjść za pierwszego lepszego chłopaka, byle tylko przerwać ten zamknięty łańcuch więzów krwi i cierpienia. Ale zaraz przyszło jej do głowy, że wtedy Niespokojny Żeglarz upatrzyłby sobie inną ofiarę. Może małą kuzynkę, Anię, która mieszkała daleko na wschodzie?  
A może córkę Stelli, gdyby kiedyś taką urodziła? Te myśli tylko ją utwierdzały w tym co ma zrobić. To się musi skończyć. Musi położyć temu kres. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i nakarmiła ogień w kominku garścią pyłu. Płomienie zamigotały, wystrzeliły w górę i przybrały szmaragdowozielona barwę. Feria kolorów zatańczyła na twarzy Stelli. Zamknęła oczy. Dała krok w ogień i powiedziała.

- Zielarnia Thornheart.

Z sykiem sylwetka dziewczyny zniknęła w zielonych, ognistych językach. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru znowu zapanowała cisza.

Stella kaszlała. Zadławiła się pyłem z kominka. Przez chwilę łapała oddech. W nos uderzył ją znajomy zapach. Tak pachniało mieszkanie mamy i babci, na piętrze, tuż nad sklepem. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na znajomych sprzętach. Ławie, szafach, staromodnej lampie, fotelach ze znoszonym obiciem. Była w salonie. Ciepło kominka grzało ją w plecy. Przez wyrzuty sumienia, że zakłóca spokój mamie i babci, przebiła się fala ulgi, jaką czuła zawsze, gdy wracała do rodzinnego domu. Otoczył ją zapach dzieciństwa, szczęśliwych, beztroskich chwil i ciepłych wspomnień. Zebrała się w sobie i zrobiła krok w stronę drzwi wychodzących z salonu. Zanim zdążyła dotknąć klamki, skrzydło drzwi otworzyło się. Stanęła przed nią wysoka, siwowłosa, siwobroda postać. Blask ognia odbijał się w jej okularach.

- Witaj Stello. - profesor Dumbledore wyciągnął do niej rękę. - Spodziewaliśmy się ciebie.

Stella wpadła w ramiona mamy i babci. Siedziały w przestronnej, jasnej kuchni. Babcia, z plecami owiniętymi pledem, mama w jeansach, swetrze i kapciach. Musiały wcześniej przygotować poczęstunek dla profesora, bo na stole stało ciasto i babcina nalewka, z czarnej porzeczki. Na szafie tliła się lampa, rzucając ciepły blask na całe pomieszczenie.

- Głuptasie, myśleliśmy, że zjawisz się tu wcześniej. - policzki babci były pomarszczone, czas przygiął ją do ziemi. Ale głos miała mocny i donośny jak zawsze.

- Profesor Dumbledore obawiał się, że możesz zrobić coś głupiego, ale przekonałyśmy go, że jesteś rozsądna. Tylko trochę zamarudziłaś. - mama położyła rękę na ramieniu Stelli. Jej dłoń była ciepła  
i krzepiąca.

- Odprawiłam rytuał, magię ochrony... - skoro profesor Dumbledore tu był, to nie musiała wszystkiego tłumaczyć tym dwóm najważniejszym dla niej kobietom. - Dopiero potem pomyślałam, żeby przenieść się tutaj. Chciałam im pomóc...Hermionie i bliźniakom...- Stella jąkała się, usiłując znaleźć usprawiedliwienie dla swojego zachowania.

- Panie Hannah i Ella...- Dumbledore wskazał na babcie i mamę Stelli .- ... przy mojej skromnej pomocy... też próbowaliśmy im pomóc.

Świt zajrzał już do okien, gdy siedzieli we czwórkę przy kuchennym stole. Mama zrobiła wszystkim kawy. Babcia wmusiła w Stellę ciasto i kanapki. Dziewczyna była tak zdenerwowana, że kęsy jedzenia z trudem przechodziły jej przez gardło. Stella słuchała, z oczami wlepionymi  
w dyrektora i dwie kobiety siedzące z obu jego stron. Słuchała, jak próbowali pomóc trójce uczniów, którzy zniknęli w toni jeziora, na statku widmo.

- Nie złość się na nas, ale wspólnie z profesorem uznaliśmy, że będzie lepiej, jak nie będziesz  
o niczym wiedzieć. W końcu to do ciebie przyczepił się ten...- babcia splunęła ze złością na podłogę. - obmierzły staruch...

- Pan dyrektor... Powiedział nam co się stało. Że tamta dziewczyna i dwóch chłopaków wyruszyli, żeby ci pomóc. I uznałyśmy, że to trzeba zakończyć. Że, ten drań nie będzie więcej prześladował mojej córki. Nie będzie już nikogo prześladował. - głos Elli Thornheart był spokojny, ale w jej oczach płonęła determinacja, gdy patrzyła na swoje dziecko.

Znad kubków z kawą unosiła się para, lampa migotała światłem.

- Twoja mama i babcia... - dyrektor Hogwartu zanurzył wargi w kieliszku wypełnionym słodką nalewką, o ciemnej barwie. Upił ją, chrząknął z szacunkiem i przetarł usta. Na talerzyku leżał niedojedzony przez niego kawałek ciasta. - ...są naprawdę niezwykłymi czarownicami. Znakomita nalewka, Hannah. - wtrącił. - Wspólnie uznaliśmy, że trzeba poprosić o pomoc tą, którą Paweł Sercokrzew skrzywdził jako pierwszą. Tą, którą uwięziła na wieki. Jego żonę. Zrobił ją strażnikiem filakterium. To sprawia, że zaciągnął u niej straszliwy dług.

Stella pamiętała legendy o pięknej i dumnej Bogumile Sekcokrzew. Potężnej czarownicy, wieki temu trzęsącej portowymi miastami dookoła Bałtyku.

- Wspólnym wysiłkiem przełamaliśmy zaklęcia posłuszeństwa, jakimi ją spętał. I przyznała się... - głos dyrektora wzmagał napięcie.

- Powiedziała, że to ona ukryła filakterium. - wtrąciła mama Stelli. - Że rytuały, które odprawiałyśmy ja i babcia, żeby chronić ciebie, a osłabić Niespokojnego Żeglarza przywróciły jej część sił. Najpierw schowała artefakt, żeby Paweł Sercokrzew już nigdy nie zaznał spokoju, nie mogąc być pewnym, że nie straci swojej tak cennej nieśmiertelności. I, że teraz jest władna zniszczyć filakterium. I pomóc Hermionie i bliźniakom.

Stella machinalnie upiła łyk kawy. Gorycz zmieszana z cukrem zapiekła ją w język. Starała się zrozumieć to, co właśnie usłyszała. Profesor Dumbledore, jej mama i babcia przekonali ducha zmarłej przed wiekami kobiety, by walczył z nieumarłym. To duch ukrył artefakt, gwarantujący nieśmiertelność Niespokojnego Żeglarza. A teraz zgodził się go zniszczyć.

- Musisz zrozumieć Stello...- tłumaczył Dumbledore. - Bogumiła Sercokrzew była jego żoną. Nie ma wobec Niespokojnego Żeglarza długu krwi, tak jak ty, twoja babcia i mama. Nie zawdzięcza mu swojego narodzenia. Za to on zaciągnął wobec niej straszne zobowiązanie, pętając ją czarami  
i odbierając jej życie by stać się liszem. Ani ty, ani mama i babcia nie możecie z nim walczyć twarzą w twarz, bo jesteście jego potomkami, w prostej linii. Nawet małżeństwo nie usuwa zupełnie długu krwi.

- A pan... nie może pan z nim walczyć? - zapytała Stella przełamując nieśmiałość, która paraliżowała ją w obecności dyrektora. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Byłbym tylko czarnoksiężnikiem, który próbuje zwyciężyć innego czarnoksiężnika. Bogumiła Sercokrzew ma prawo odebrać mężowi, to, co on jej zabrał. Tak samo Hermiona, bo ją przecież dręczyła zmora. A to, że bliźniacy ją wtedy uratowali sprawia, że we trójkę są silniejsi. Szczerze mówiąc myślę, że tylko oni mogą teraz pokonać Niespokojnego Żeglarza.

- I myśli pan, że to wystarczy? - zapytała ponownie Stella.

- O, tak. Jestem tego pewien. A teraz pozostaje nam czekać.


	13. Chapter 13

- Wy naprawdę jesteście wariaci...

- Może, ale ty też, skoro się z nami zadajesz.

Hermiona oparła się plecami o kolana Freda, który siedział tuż za nią. Chłopak zamknął jej ramiona w ciepłym uścisku. George musnął dłonią jej włosy. Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Skalistą wysepkę ze wszystkich stron otaczało morze. Zewsząd uderzał w nich szum fal, twarze chłodziła im morska bryza, zostawiając na wargach słony posmak. Na skalistym brzegu kur morski rozczesywał swoje mokre pióra. Ale mimo, że byli tak daleko od Hogwartu, od domu, mimo że tkwili na pełnym morzu przepełniało ich poczucie ulgi. Hermiona na początku rumieniła się, za każdym razem, gdy na jej wargach pocałunki wyciskały najpierw jedne, a potem drugie usta. Kiedy za jedną dłonią, natychmiast druga dłoń głaskała jej włosy, dotykała policzka, czy ramienia. Ale w końcu to przestało mieć znaczenie. I w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób Hermiona czuła, że jest tu, gdzie być powinna. Że to co się stało, mogła przewidzieć już od dawna. Mogła to odczytać z bliskości bliźniaków, tego jak jej pomagali, jak byli przy niej przez cały czas. Najpierw wypierała tą świadomość, odsuwała ja od siebie. Teraz nie miała wyjścia. Musiała zaakceptować, że jest ich dwóch, ona jedna, ale już nie wyobraża sobie zostać bez nich.

Torba bezdnowa George'a kryła podróżne racje Bertiego Botta. Wiecznie świeże bułki ze smakowitym twarożkiem, albo pastą rybną i ziołami. Kubek z niekończącą się kawą. Hermiona, trawiona wilczym głodem w kilku kęsach zjadła kanapkę. Jej oczy śmiały się do bliźniaków, znad kubka z kawą. Jedli niezwykłe śniadanie, na skalistej wyspie, w otoczeniu szumu fal. Fred wyjął z torby kanapkę i rzucił ją w kierunku morskiego kura. Dziwaczny ryboptak złapał pokarm, w swój długi dziób. Łapczywie połknął kromki. Widać było, jak kanapka zmierza przez jego długą szyję w kierunku żołądka. Kur wydał skrzek i wstrząsnął grzbietem, pokrytym ni to piórami ni to łuskami w odcieniu zieleni i błękitu. Wzeszło słońce. Promienie grały na powierzchni morza i zostawiały plamy światła na skałach. Hermionę na chwilę ogarnęło przyjemne odprężenie. Fred i George wydawali się świetnie bawić, rzucając kolejne kanapki morskiemu stworowi. Dziewczynie przyszło na myśl, że pewnie nie mieli by nic przeciwko, gdyby zaproponowała, żeby razem zjedli obiad na wyspie. Przez chwilę nie chciała myśleć, zastanawiać się, układać w głowie planów. Kawa była idealnie zaparzona, dłonie bliźniaków ciepłe. Morskie powietrze miało przyjemny zapach. Fale dotykały brzegów wyspy z miłym szumem. Przeżyli, wyszli z tego cało. Pokonali lisza, potężnego nieumarłego. Gdy niemal dosięgły ich płomienie Hermiona już w myślach witała się ze śmiercią. A teraz siedziała tutaj napychając usta świeżym pieczywem, pysznym twarożkiem i chłonąc spojrzenia bliźniaków. Ale nie wytrzymała długo, po prostu ciesząc się chwilą, nie myśląc i nie analizując. Była w końcu Hermioną Granger.

- Myśleliście już jak wrócimy? - rzuciła pytanie w przestrzeń.

- Po co od razu wracać. - zaśmiał się George. - Możemy tu zostać jeszcze trochę.

- Będą się o nas martwić... - rozsądek podpowiadał dziewczynie, co mówić.

- Znając Dumbledora, to już wie, że wszystko jest w porządku. - zawtórował bratu Fred.

Hermiona uległa. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli posiedzą tu jeszcze chwilę. I chyba powinna coś powiedzieć. Coś ustalić.

- Jeśli chodzi o to, co zaszło... Co zaszło między nami...- szukała odpowiednich słów. Jej wzrok błądził po twarzach chłopaków. Od roześmianych oczu, do burzy rudych włosów, od piegów do kpiących ust.

- Tak? - wtrącił niewinnie George. Przysunął się niebezpiecznie blisko.

- Nie chcę, żebyście myśleli, że ja...

Pocałunek zabrał Hermionie oddech. Już po chwili całowała się z George'm. Z Fredem. Znowu z George'm. I znowu z Fredem. Na jej policzki wypełzły rumieńce. Brakowało jej tchu. Odsunęła obu chłopaków na odległość ramion. Musi to powiedzieć. Chociaż tak naprawdę jedyne, co chciała teraz robić to ich całować. Bliźniacy rozwiązali problem. Powiedzieli to za nią.

- Wygląda na to, że masz teraz dwóch chłopaków. - zaśmiał się Fred. Jego ciepła dłoń splotła się z palcami dziewczyny.

- Jeśli potrafisz wybrać któregoś z nas to powiedz. - dodał George. Też wziął Hermionę za rękę.

- Bo żaden z nas...

- ...nie odpuści.

Wybrać? Nie, nie potrafiła wybrać. Fred i George. George i Fred. Musiała zwariować. Ale nie potrafiła postąpić inaczej. Potrząsnęła głową, na dowód, że nie jest w stanie podjąć decyzji. Pocałowała najpierw jednego z braci. Potem drugiego. Jeden raz i kolejny. I kolejny i kolejny. I tak wymieniali pocałunki, na zapomnianej wyspie, gdzieś na środku morza. Tysiące mil od Hogwartu, tysiące mil od domu.

- Mieliście kiedyś... jedną dziewczynę... we dwóch?

- Nie, nigdy. Jesteś pierwsza. Ale ty jesteś...Jesteś wyjątkowa, no.

- Jesteś Hermiona Granger. Dlatego żaden z nas nie odpuści.

- Nie ma mowy.

- Jesteś pewna, że to tutaj?

- Tak na pewno tutaj. Czytałam o tym miejscu w podręczniku do historii magii.

Ich buty chrzęściły na skałach, spod ich stóp usuwały się kamienie i żwir. Wiatr smagał ich po plecach. Hermiona, George i Fred przemierzali skaliste wybrzeże Gotlandii. Dookoła rozpościerały się skały i połacie trawy. Fred wskazał dłonią na ciemny punkcik na bladym, północnym niebie.

To kur morski szybował po nieboskłonie. Znajdował się tak daleko, że był teraz tylko małą plamką na horyzoncie. Wcześniej pożegnali ryboptaka, stojąc na kamienistej plaży. Hermiona pogłaskała stworzenie po długich, mieniących się zielenią i błękitem pióro-łuskach. Fred dał mu jeszcze jedną kanapkę. Kur skrzeknął, łypnął błyszczącymi, złotymi oczami. Chwilę później wzbił się w powietrze uderzeniami szerokich skrzydeł. W locie mignął im jego podobny do rybiego, pokryty łuską ogon.

- Mogliśmy go zatrzymać. - głośno zastanawiał się George. - Byłoby nieźle mieć własnego  
w Hogwarcie.

- One muszą żyć blisko morza. - Hermiona szła pomiędzy bliźniakami. - I tak nam bardzo pomógł.- w myślach podziękowała Stelli, za małą, drewnianą figurkę. Ocaliła im życie.

Skalisty krajobraz ustąpił miejsca zielonym pagórkom. Pomiędzy wzgórzami widniał otwór, niby krater, po dawno wygasłym wulkanie. Roślinność rozstępowała się przed rozpadliną, ciemne skały kłębiły się tam, niczym pofałdowana niechlujnie pierzyna. Hermiona miała wrażenie, ze temperatura powietrza niespodziewanie wzrosła. Skały pod ich stopami przybrały pomarańczową i czarną barwę. Z wnętrza krateru zdawało się dochodzić bulgotanie, jakby pod ziemią mieszkał smok, lub inny magiczny stwór.

- To tutaj. - Hermiona zatrzymała bliźniaków.- gejzer Eld...

- Będzie nieźle, jak wyjdziemy w kominku w pokoju wspólnym. - śmiał się Fred. - Wszyscy padną.

- Gorzej, jak przeniesie nas do jamy trolli. - George mrugnął do Hermiony.- Albo do jaskini smoka.

- Zawsze będzie ubaw. - wyszczerzył się jego brat bliźniak.

Zbliżyli się do rozpadliny. Buchało z niej gorącym powietrzem. Roznosił się zapach siarki. Bliźniacy wyciągnęli różdżki.

- Lacarnum Inflamare. - zabrzmiał połączony chór głosów braci. Z końców ich różdżek wystrzeliły ogniste kule. Jedna za drugą zniknęły w ciemnościach rozpadliny.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle z krateru wystrzelił słup ognia, wysoki na kilka metrów. Ogniste języki górowały nad nimi, z sykiem żarłocznie karmiąc się tlenem. Zanim Hermiona zdążyła podejść do kolumny płomieni bliźniacy pożywili je proszkiem Fiuu.

Słup ognia przybrał szmaragdowy kolor. Hermiona poczuła, jak jej obie dłonie znikają w uścisku chłopaków. Powtarzała sobie, że to bezpieczne. Czytała, o gejzerze Eld. Przejściu do sieci Fiuu, używanym przez czarodziejów, na tych niegościnnych, skalistych wyspach, nieznanym przez mugoli. Wiele czarodziejów i czarownic z niego korzystało. Opisywali to przecież w książkach.

- Pokój wspólny Gryfindoru, na zamku Hogwart!- zabrzmiał donośny głos dziewczyny. Mówiła głośno, ale głos jej trochę drżał.

Wprawdzie Hermiona powtarzała sobie w duchu, że to bezpieczne, że nic im nie grozi. Skoro w księgach napisano, że to bezpieczne, to musi tak być. Ale tak, na wszelki wypadek, jeszcze raz pocałowała chłopaków w policzki. Trzymając się za ręce, całe trójka zniknęła w powodzi szmaragdowego ognia.

W pokoju wspólnym Gryfindoru panował przyjemny zgiełk. Tupot stóp uczniów, udających się na lekcje, szum porannych rozmów. Hałas porannego pośpiechu. I wtedy w melodię codziennego gwaru wdarł się trzask i syk ognia. I z płonącego kominka przy akompaniamencie kaszlu wynurzyły się trzy postacie. Przywitał je zalew pytań.

- Hermiona?

- George? Fred? Co wy tu robicie?

- Wróciliście... Harry mówił nam, że w nocy była jakaś straszna afera... Coś o jakimś nieumarłym. Zabiliście go?

- Dokopaliście nieumarłemu? Poważnie? Co to było, ghul, wampir czy lisz?

Ogarnął ich szum pytań. Hermiona dostrzegła gdzieś w tłumie Harrego i Rona. Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciół, pokazując, że nic im nie jest, że wrócili cali i zdrowi. Kolejny uśmiech posłała Fredowi  
i Georgeowi. Teraz musi tylko znaleźć Stellę i powiedzieć przyjaciółce, że wszystko w porządku. Że jest już wolna, nie musi przejmować się Niespokojnym Żeglarzem.  
I profesora Dumbledore. Powiedzieć, że im się udało, że wyszli z tego cało. Chociaż pewnie już o tym wiedział.

Objaśnienia:

Eld- ze szwedzkiego "ogień". W rzeczywistości gejzery występują w Finlandii, nie w Gotlandii.


	14. Chapter 14

Szum. Wrzawa. Zgiełk na trybunach. Zalew migoczących barw. Czerwony i żółty ścierał się z brązem i srebrem. Gryfindor przeciw Ravenclaw. Uczniowie w szalikach, czapkach i chustachz barwami domów, wspierający swoje zespoły. Wysoko w górze poruszające się błyskawicznie sylwetki zawodników. Ścigający. Obrońcy. Pałkarze. Szukający. Wszyscy spleceni we wzajemnej walce. Przerzucić kafla przez pętlę. Odbić tłuczki. Złapać znicza. Złapać znicza. Złapać znicza. Ryk tłumu, po udanym zagraniu. Buczenie zawodu, po nieudanym podaniu. Stosy napojów i przekąsek. Odgłosy mlaskania i siorbania tysięcy gardeł. Quidditch.

Hermiona siedziała na trybunach, wciśnięta między rozentuzjazmowany tłum, ze Stellą przy boku. Kibicowały. Ścigała spojrzeniem żółto-czerwone peleryny zawodników Gryfindoru. A zwłaszcza dwie sylwetki, wysoko w górze. George i Fred. Pałkarze. Nigdy nie przepadała za quidditchem. Uczniowie potrafili spierać się jak małe dzieci o wygraną, o przegraną, o najlepsze i najgorsze zagrania. Przyjaciele przestawali się do siebie odzywać. Rywalizujące domy patrzyły na siebie wilkiem. Układano obraźliwe piosenki o przeciwnikach. Zawodnicy w szatni, ze stresu wymiotowali przed meczem. Dziecinada.

Ale teraz tkwiła wpatrzona w dwie postacie, wysoko w górze. Dała się porwać emocjom. Krzyczała razem z tłumem, wściekała się, gdy zagranie się nie udało i cieszyła jak dziecko, gdy któryś z bliźniaków poskromił tłuczek, tak by nie trafił w zawodników Gryfonów. Obie ze Stellą śmiały się do siebie. Emocje i zimno zaróżowiły im policzki.

Przez trybuny przeszedł ryk. To Angelina Jonhson, ścigająca Gryfonów przerzuciła kafel przez pętlę, zyskując kolejne punkty dla swojej drużyny. Cho Chang toczyła bój z Harrym, w pogoni za zniczem, złotym obiektem pożądania. Jej długie, czarne włosy powiewały na wietrze, przy każdym ruchu.

Hermiona szacowała w myślach. Gryffindor miał potężną przewagę. Ale jeśli Cho teraz złapie znicza, to Krukoni wygrają. Za schwytanie złotej piłeczki, niewiele większej od włoskiego orzecha drużyna dostawała aż 150 punktów. Sylwetki obojga szukających poruszały się tak szybko, że trudno było nadążyć za nimi wzrokiem. Znicz zwodził, kusił, nęcił. Hermionie zaledwie kilka razy udało się dostrzec maleńki, złoty punkt, na sinym, jesiennym niebie. Raz to Harry był bliżej zamknięcia znicza w dłoni, innym razem czarnowłosa dziewczyna niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do wygranej. Zaczęły się już jesienne mgły, więc postacie zawodników wysoko w górze stały się niewyraźne i rozmazane. Powietrze było wilgotne. Nagle przez stadion przetoczył się ryk radości. Hermiona i Stella wstały z miejsc. To Cho złapała znicza. Ale już po chwili entuzjazm Krukonów boleśnie opadł. Angelina na sekundę wcześniej ostatni raz posłała kafla przez pętlę. Podniosła prowadzenie o magiczne dziesięć punktów, dając tym samym zwycięstwo Gryffindorowi.

Ekstaza. Entuzjazm. Ryk tłumu. Gryfoni ściskali się, wiwatowali, niektórzy płakali. Dziewczyny na trybunach wpatrywały się w zawodników maślanymi oczami i wypiekami na twarzach. Drużynę ogarnął szał radości. Profesor McGonagall ściskała dłoń profesora Flitwicka i starała się, by uśmiech na jej twarzy nie był zbyt triumfujący.

Hermionie i Stelli udzielił się nastrój. Śmiały się i wpadły sobie w ramiona. Hermiona w ogólnej gorączce napotkała spojrzenie dwóch par zielonych oczu. Tych, w które chciała spojrzeć najbardziej. Widziała, jak Angelina Jonson i Alicja Spinnet, szukające z drużyny Gryfindoru wpadły z impetem w ramiona swoich chłopaków. Wszystkim udzielił się nastrój pikniku. Dziewczyny z domu Gryffindoru wisiały na szyjach swoich ukochanych. Chłopcy przybijali piątki i gratulowali sobie, jakby to oni a nie drużyna wygrali mecz.

- Idź do nich.

Hermiona napotkała spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Stelli. Zarumieniła się i potrząsnęła głową. Wiatr bawił się jej kolorowym szalikiem i mroził dłonie. Nie mogła tego zrobić. Tak przy wszystkich, przy całym stadionie... Nie, nie, nie.

- No idź do nich. - Stella prawie wypchnęła przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona posłusznie schodziła w dół trybun, mijając po drodze mozaikę roześmianych twarzy Gryfonów. Nogi same ją niosły, ale głowa się sprzeciwiała. To było głupie. Powinna wrócić. Zostać na swoim miejscu i posłać bliźniakom niepewne uśmiechy. Przecież to by wystarczyło. Ale, sama nie wiedząc czemu przeciskała się przez zalew łokci, ramion i pleców. Spojrzała niepewnie do tyłu. Ale zobaczyła, że Fred i George idą w jejstronę.  
Z miotłami w rękach, spoceni i zdyszani. George wycierał czoło w rękaw peleryny. Fred mocował się z kapturem. Gdy buty dziewczyny dotknęły mokrego boiska usłyszała chlupot. Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie. Uśmiech w oczach bliźniaków odbił się na twarzy Hermiony.

- Moje gratulacje, wygraliście. - zaczęła mówić.

- Kibicowałaś. - podsumował Fred z satysfakcją. - Ron mówił, że nie znosisz quiddicha.

- Może być... - powiedziała na wpół nieśmiało, na wpół przekornie.

I sekundę później już była w ich objęciach, już wymieniała pocałunki z bliźniakami. Wiedziała, że cała szkoła się gapi, że Ron na pewno mówi „To obleśne". Ale nie obchodziło jej to. Byli młodzi. Byli razem. Nie musieli być rozsądni. Tego się nauczyła od Freda i George'a. Hermiona słyszała okrzyki dochodzące z czerwono- żółtych sektorów. Zamknęła oczy i zatopiła się jeszcze głębiej w pocałunkach.


End file.
